Skylanders X MLP
by john.walaszek1
Summary: After Kaos destroys the Core of Light, the Skylanders are sent into a new world on an entirely new mission. They will find allies, make new friends and as well join forces with Twilight and her friends in the ultimate battle to save Skylands.
1. Arrival

Canterlot, The Capital city of Equestria stood on a Mountainside. At the Castle tower stood a Dark-Blue Alicorn with the symbol of a cresent moon on her flank. Princess Luna stood out on the tower balcony star-gazing, when she felt an itch of uneasy magic. She gazed up and saw a group of stars assemble into eight symbols. She had to wake her sister, Princess Celestia and show her what was happenning.

* * *

Princess Celestia was awoken by her sister, who was in shock about what she saw. The Sun Goddess asked,

"What has happened to you, Luna?"

Luna was speaking out of control, but she put a reassuring hoof on her mouth and said, "Its ok, Luna. Start from the beginning."

The Moon Goddess recollected herself and spoke, "I was outside, stargazing when I came about a group of stars that seem to morph into eight symbols, one of those symbols is Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark. I did not know what to do, so I decided to wake you up."

Celestia thought about what Luna told her. She spoke in curiousity.

"That is something that is of great concern, I could not even sleep because of some unforeseen magic before you came in."

* * *

At that exact moment, the Sisters went to the balcony and saw the eight symbols, Luna was talking about. These symbols are, Twilight's Cutie Mark, Water, Gear, Fire, Skull, Leaf, Gust and Rock. Princess Celestia asked,

"Why would Twilight's Cutie Mark form in the sky?"

It wasn't until all eight symbols started to glow in their selected color and shot eight beams towards Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Sweet Apple Acres, Everfree Forest, and Canterlot itself. It seems that once the beams were in vicinity, the beams seperate into four smaller beams.

Twilight's Cutie Mark fired a Purple Beam towards Ponyville and separated into four.

The Gear fired a Yellow Beam towards Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres, then separated into four.

The Skull fired a Gray Beam towards Ponyville and separated into four.

The Water fired a Blue Beam towards the streams near Fluttershy's cottage and separated into four.

The Fire launched an Orange Beam towards the mountain, Canterlot was on. It separated into four before slamming into the Mountain.

The Leaf fired a Green Beam towards the Everfree Forest and separated into four.

The Gust fired a White Beam towards Cloudsdale and separated into four. Princesses Celestia and Luna only saw two orbs land in Rainbow Dash's house.

The Rock fired a Brown Beam towards an area between Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershy's cottage and separated into four.

The Eight symbols formed into a circle and faded away into the night. The Princesses felt really uneasy on the events that transpired. At that moment, Celestia said,

"We should check the Starswirl the Bearded wing to see if anything like this happened in Starswirl's notes in the morning."

* * *

Meanwhile at Twilight's Library...

Twilight Sparkle was having a strange dream, seeing herself and her Dragon Brother, Spike surroundded by weird creatures, some she identified as dragons. Spike wasn't as she saw him, until she was awoken by a thump of magical energy. She got out to see Spike's bed empty as it is, Twilight saw purple footprints going downstairs. When she came to the source, there was a dragon, it was purple like Spike, it had green horns on the head and green spines down the back, the tail ended in a green point. The dragon had purple and green wings, the dragon looked like Spike, it has the some colors as Spike until she realised..it was Spike. Spike was also staring at two unconcious dragons  
lying on the floor. Twilight had to ask,

"Spike, What happened to you?"

Spike turned around and replied, "Twilight, I have no idea what happened to me. Ever since I saw these two on the floor...I started to change into what I am now."

"Tell me what happened." Twilight asked her Dragon Brother.

Spike told his story, "I felt unable to sleep because of the recent dreams, we both had. I got up to get a drink of water, I went downstairs to see a purple and gray light in the center of the room. I decided to go around it, so I could get the water until the light exploded, flinging me across the room. As I got up I was differant, I felt differant too, I found a mirror and was in shock..I have wings and horns. Soon after I saw the new me...I saw two dragons lying unconcious on the floor. The Purple one looks like me, but his second color is yellow instead of green. The Dragoness has a black color with a reddish-purple mark on her chest, and her horns are silvery white. I sat down hoping that they would wake up, and then you came down."

* * *

Meanwhile at Carosuel Boutique...

Rarity was in her bed dreaming of her fashion being famous in all of Equestria until she was awoken by her sister, Sweetie Belle, who looked like she saw something creepy. Rarity asked,

"Sweetie Belle,why do you look scared?"

Her sister replied in fear, "Creature in scarey black outfit along with a skeleton of an unknown creature in armor."

Rarity assured, "Maybe it was just your imagination."

Until Rarity's bedroom door opened and a mysterious voice said, "Fear the Dark!" Another voice sounded more of a male and said, "Slice and Dice!"

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were in the presence of the two very creatures, that Sweetie Belle was talking about. The armored one said to the black robed one,

"Hex, This isn't where the two Magic Skylanders are. They are in this town, but not in this building."

The one called Hex replied, "You're right, Chop Chop. But we should ask these two about this  
Twilight Sparkle." Hex looked at Rarity, who was holding Sweetie Belle really tight.

Rarity said, "You are after Twilight?!"

Chop Chop replied, "We have no intension of harming her, Ms Rarity."

Rarity asked in shock, "How did you know my name?"

Chop Chop replied, "It was written on your bedroom door."

Hex told Chop Chop, "We also have to find Spike the Dragon, we suspect he will be at Twilight's side. We find Spike, we find Twilight as well."

Rarity asked, "You're after Spikey-Wikey as well?!"

Hex told Rarity, "Remember what Chop Chop said."

Rarity repeated, "You have no intension of harming either of them."

Chop Chop looked at Sweetie Belle and apologysed, "Sorry for scaring you, Sweetie Belle. It was our first time being here."

Sweetie Belle said as her hoof touched Chop Chop's hand, "Its okay."

* * *

At Rainbow Dash's house...

Rainbow was having an amazing dream that she was part of the Wonderbolts. She was with Soarin' and Spitfire, getting autographs from her fans until she was snapped out  
of the dream by a bright light. She woke up and said, "Whats the big idea?"

She found out that she was talking to two glowing orbs with a white color. She got out of bed and moved closer to the orbs and said to herself,

"If this thing explode, and there's something in it, I better be ready." She assumed her battle stance as the orbs reached her floor. As soon as they hit her cloud floor, they exploded flinging Equestria's Fastest Flier to her bed. When Rainbow Dash got back to where the orbs exploded, she noticed one thing when she turned to her bed.

"A Griffin hatchling?" She turned to the impacted spot and noticed a Mother Griffin with a head piece and bracers with other hatchlings. The Mother Griffin wasn't alone, right beside her Wonderbolt poster...was something out of the ordinary. Lying near the Wonderbolt Poster and her Gala dress was a Dragon with Pegasus-like wings, a furry tail and a horn. The Pegasus mare went to investigate the strange dragon until it woke up.

As the dragon woke up, Rainbow was blasted back to her bed. She said in shock, "I was blasted...by a Rainbow!?" She noticed the hatchling on her bed go  
into an egg form and hatch again. She saw the dragon wake up the Mother Griffin,  
"Sonic Boom, I think we are in Equestria. Just like Master Eon told us about."

Sonic Boom woke up and checked her hatchlings and noticed one was missing, "Whirlwind, where's Peaky?" When Rainbow Dash noticed the Mother Griffin speaking with the Strange Dragon about a missing hatchling, she noticed the hatchling on her bed. She picked it up and said, "Is this yours?"

Sonic Boom said, "Yes, thats Peaky. Thank you..." Rainbow Dash finished, "Rainbow Dash, my name is Rainbow Dash, Fastest Flier in Equestria."  
Sonic Boom introduced herself, "I'm Sonic Boom, a Griffin that now has to watch over my hatchlings everytime they hatch."

Rainbow Dash noticed, "I saw that one go into and egg and hatch again." Sonic Boom replied, "Thats what an evil wizard put on me. My hatchlings hatch for a few minutes and go back into an egg." Rainbow turned to the strange dragon, "So who are you and what are you?"

The dragon began, "I'm Whirlwind, I'm an Air Dragon with a Unicorn ancestry. The Dragons envied me because of my beauty, the Unicorns shunned me for having the ability to fly. I didn't mind that I was loved by no one besides my parents. I took refuge in the clouds where I harnessed my Tempest cloud power and my Rainbow ability. But when the Trolls came to hunt both Dragons and Unicorns, I wouldn't stand around and watch my kind get hunted by those greedy trolls. So I protected both my kind and they were grateful of me."

Rainbow Dash was shocked knowing that Whirlwind has the same ability, she has. Whirlwind's presence seems to prove that Dragon and Unicorn breeding is  
possible. She thought how much Spike would be jumping when he hears this. Rainbow Dash shook off the shock and said, "Well, I'm the fastest flier in Equestria and nopony has ever beaten me in a race. Plus, I can use a Sonic Rainboom to go super fast!" Whirlwind smiled and said, "Through my training, I performed a Sonic Rainboom by accident." Rainbow spoke, "So I guess this makes you my Dragon opposite."

Sonic Boom spoke to her hatchlings, "I guess they will get along just fine, kids."

* * *

In the morning at Twilight's Library...

Spike was trying to get use to his new form and Twilight was wondering when those dragons would wake up. Twilight was practicing how to talk to the dragons when they wake up. She was surprised by a Pink Blur and a Blueish blur, who she recognized as Pinkie Pie, but the other one was something she didn't recognize. Pinkie Pie shouted,

"Twilight, this is my new friend, "Wrecking Ball" He's so cute, and blue."

Wrecking Ball replied, "Hah, new to Ponyville and I'm already making new friends." Wrecking Ball noticed the two dragons and something inside of him said, "As much as I love being in your mouth, can you let me out?!"

Wrecking Ball spat out a yellow glowing Dragonfly, that had arms and was covered in saliva. The Dragonfly replied, "Next time, we get expelled from Skylands, I go with Spyro."

The Dragonfly spotted the two dragons and said, "Spyro, Cynder, are you two ok? Come on guys, wake up. Don't be dead." The Dragons started to move and the purple and yellow one said, "Sparx, you made it." The Black Dragoness said, "I never thought we see you again."

Sparx was happy to know that his Dragon Brother and his Dragon Brother's girlfriend were alright. Spyro and Cynder got up, looked at their surroundings and noticed Twilight and Spike. Spyro told the two,

"Master Eon told us about you two, the Pony and the Dragon that became Skylanders on the day, the Dragon was hatched."

Twilight asked, "The Day the Dragon was hatched? Wait, are you talking about my evaluation into 'Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns'?"

Cynder spoke, "That's exactly what we mean. The Symbol that is on your flank.."

Twilight interruptted, "You mean my Cutie Mark?"

Cynder countinued, "The Symbol on your flank also represents the Skylands Magic Element."

Spike asked, "Are you saying that the day that I was hatched and Twilight got her Cutie Mark, was the day that Twilight and I became these..Skylanders?"

Spyro replied, "Thats exactly what we mean."

The conversation was interruppted by the door to the library opening. When the door opened, The Skylanders heard two familer voices. One voice sounded female,

"Cynder, Wrecking Ball."

The other voice sounded male, "Spyro, we thought we lost you." Spyro yelled, "Chop, Hex, how did you guys find us?"

Chop Chop replied, "Ms Rarity led us to the library. I see you already found our two Skylanders from this world."

Rarity walked in and noticed Spike's new form near Wrecking Ball, as she was confused in what Chop Chop said. Twilight whispered in her ear and Rarity nodded knowing that it now makes sense. Rarity spoke to Spike,

"Spike, What has happened anyway? To you, I mean."

Spike told the Love of his Life, "Short story, the orb that brought Spyro and Cynder here exploded, flinging me across the room and turned me into you see now."

Spyro cut in and said, "Actually, You are just like me. You are a Purple Dragon, a special kind of creature. As a rare Purple Dragon, you have the power to weild many abilities, but in Skylands, We shoot magical fire."

Rarity asked Spyro, "Are you saying my Spikey-Wikey is a special kind of dragon?"

Spyro told Rarity, "He has the color to prove it."

"Not to mention my new wings and horns." Spike corrected.

* * *

All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash flew through the window and crashed. As she was trying to shake off the crash, a Rainbow flew through the window and struck Rainbow Dash, ultimately healing her. Chop Chop assumed,

"There is only one Skylander, I know who has that power."

All the Skylanders called, "Whirlwind."

An Air Dragon with a Unicorn ancestry came through the Library window along with a Griffin. Whirlwind landed beside Rainbow Dash, who was amazed by Whirlwind's ability and how nice Whirlwind's Griffin friend is. Rainbow Dash commentted,

"Sonic Boom, you are incredabily nice compared to my old friend, Gilda. She was rude and was bad at making friends."

Sonic Boom replied, "If she crosses me, its Full Scream Ahead, plus I still need to protect my hatchlings everytime they are hatched."

It wasn't until Spike burped out a message and read,

"To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,

Last night, my sister spotted eight symbols in the night sky, one of them resembled your cutie mark. We also saw eight colored beams fire towards Canterlot, Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres, Everfree Forest, Fluttershy's Cottage, The Mountain where Canterlot is on, and between Fluttershy's Cottage and Sweet Apple Acres. I need you and your friends to come to Canterlot, so we can discuss the events of last night. A chariot will come in a few hours.

Your Mentor, Princess Celestia.

P.S. bring Spike with you."

Spyro asked, "Is Princess Celestia your leader?"

Twilight responded, "She and her sister, Princess Luna rule together. Princess Celestia is also my teacher."

Spike finished, "She's also my adoptive mother."

Pinkie Pie said, "We're going to Canterlot!"

Rarity asked, "Is there no way to hide Spike's new form?"

Rainbow Dash asked, "Spike's new form?"

Spike answered, "I was turned into this when Spyro and Cynder arrived."

Cynder spoke, "I think we should show ourselves and hope that she will accept us."

Twilight spoke, "In a few hours, we go to Canterlot."

* * *

In the Starswirl the Bearded wing...

Princesses Celestia and Luna were searching through the archives for anything about the orbs that fell from the sky, last night. Until the sisters found a research book written by Starswirl himself, about someplace called 'Skylands' Princess Luna asked,

"Should we read it?"

Princess Celestia replied, "We have no other option."

The Royal Sisters started to read, "While gazing at the night sky, I spotted multiple stars in a formation, that made me wonder. As a gazed at the Star group, I felt myself being pulled into the unknown. When I woke up, I was in a magical world surroundded by floating Isles. The locals of this world call it, 'Skylands' It was more beautiful than I ever could imagine it. I met a Portal Master named Eon, Eon was in charge of having special defenders guard Skylands and its heart called, 'The Core of Light' these defenders of Skylands and the Core of Light are known as, 'Skylanders.' Eon showed me his powers as a Portal Master and his responsiblity as a Portal Master. As soon as we were done, Eon prepped a portal to take me back to Equestria, and I will never forget the day I set hoof in Skylands. Before I left, Eon told me about eight elements of  
Skylands forming in Equestrian skies. When the Symbols appear, the Skylanders are here."

As they finished reading, Princess Celestia was intrigued on Starswirl's research into Skylands, shocked to know that the Skylanders are in Equestria. Princess Luna was still wondering about the friendship between Master Eon and Starswirl the Bearded. She was intrigued about how the Skylanders protect Skylands and its magical core. Princess Luna turned to her sister and said,

"We have to show this to Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

Princess Celestia agreed, "They need to know about the Skylanders."


	2. The Mane-6 and the Skylanders

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was going out to start harvesting apples with her little sister, Applebloom. As they were on their way to the apple trees, Applebloom had to tell Applejack about the light show. Applebloom asked,

"Did ya see that light show that appearred in the sky, last night?"

Applejack replied to the filly, "Ah saw it, multiple colors appearred from eight symbols, Ah saw two of them beams hit the apple trees. We better see its alright before we harvest apples."

"What if those lights had a creature inside of it?" Applebloom asked frightenly.

"When ah find these creatures, we kick em out if there not nice." answered Applejack.

That was when the two ponies saw something in the trees, it looked like a mechanical dragon, it had mechanical wings and a helmet. One another tree, they saw a small creature with two golden-looking items, it carried on its back. Applejack was about to buck the tree with the dragon on it to get it down until she heard a familar voice and saw Twilight Sparkle coming towards her with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and a couple of new friends, some she recognized as dragons. Twilight asked,

"Applejack, Are you harvesting apples today?"

"Ah was until Applebloom and Ah spotted these two creatures in the trees."

"Oh, good you found Dro and Trig." said Spyro.

"And Twilight, who are these, folk? The Great Dragon Migration isn't until tommorrow." asked Applejack as she pointed a hoof at the Skylanders.

Twilight introduced Applejack and Applebloom to the Skylanders, and told them about what happened to Spike. Applejack buck the tree silently to wake Drobot and Trigger Happy up, much less make them fall out of the trees. Trigger Happy told them as he was getting up.

"Why is everyone throwing us around like that? Dro, How's your suit, is it holding together?"

Drobot replied in a Booming voice, "Suit's systems are fine, no collateral damage."

Applejack commented, "Landsakes, thats a booming voice y'all got there!"

Trigger Happy asked, "Spyro, Why are we surrounded by talking ponies?"

Spyro replied, "Hold your guns, Trig. Their on our side."

Drobot responded, "Sonic Boom, Nice to see you again."

Sonic Boom replied, "Good to see you again too, Drobot."

Twilight said, "We better get to Fluttershy's cottage, if more Skylanders landed near her cottage. Spyro, any Skylander types you know?"

Spyro replied, "If Fluttershy's cottage is near a forest, Then the Life and Water Skylanders are there."

Applejack added, "There's also an area between Fluttershy's and Sweet Apple Acres, that we saw four brown lights strike."

Spyro remembered, "The Earth Skylanders might be in that area."

* * *

Meanwhile on Canterlot Mountain...

Pegasi guards have been sweeping the mountain, looking for what struck the mountain last night, led by Captain Speedster. They searched high, low, near the train tracks that goto Ponyville, and near the gate to the City. Captain Speedster was thinking about reporting that they found nothing on the mountain. Until one of his lieutenants called out,

"Captain, There are four unknown beings sliding down the mountain!"

Speedster replied, "Good work, Lieutenant."

As Speedster and his Pegasi Guards closed in on the unknowns, one of them looked like it was made from magma. The others were a blind-folded pointy eared creature, a suit of armor with its user as a living flame, and a Phoenix. Captain Speedster said with surprise,

"Please tell me that Philomeena didn't get out and found four friends."

"Captain, They are heading for the gates. We need to warn the Captain of the Guards."

* * *

At the City Gates...

Ignitor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, and Eruptor were at the gates and were greeted by a guard wearing purple armor, while those who accompanied him wore golden armor. The Unicorn asked,

"Our Pegasi scouts, led by Captain Speedster spotted you four coming down the mountian. State your Business."  
Ignitor replied, "We are just Skylanders looking for the nearest settlement."

The Guard paused and spoke, "Skylanders? Princess Celestia told us to keep an eye out for Skylanders after the discovery in the Canterlot Archives in the Starswirl the Bearded wing, but I..."

Flameslinger finished, "But you never expected for us to come so soon."

Eruptor asked, "Just a discovery in your Archives, made you know of us?"

The Guard replied, "We were told at noon to keep an eye out for any Skylanders, the Unicorn's magic, like mine was updated so we can detect any Skylanders. The

Princesses saw you four slam into the mountain last night."

Sunburn asked, "Did they see anyone else come down?"

The Guard answered, "They saw eight symbols, one oddly resembled the star that both my sister and I have as our Cutie Marks. Eight beams seperated into four orbs, the

orange one slammed into the mountain, I guess that was you four."

Eruptor informed, "Star on both yours and your sister's flanks? If that star oddly resembles the Star of Magic in Skylands, Then Twilight Sparkle is not close by."

The Guard asked, "How do you know my sister's name?"

Ignitor introduced, "Lets first start with introductions, We are the Fire Skylanders, I am Ignitor, the blob of magma is Eruptor, the blind-folded archer is Flameslinger, the Phoenix/Dragon is Sunburn."

The Guard introduced himself, "I am Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard, and big brother of Twilight Sparkle, who in fact is Princess Celestia's student, not to mention that I have a dragon brother named..."

"Spike the Dragon." Sunburn finished.

Shining Armor said in shock, "Why are you searching for my sister and my dragon brother?"

Ignitor told Shining Armor a story, "Years ago, Twilight Sparkle was a little filly trying to learn alot about magic. She was accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, the only thing, she had to do was use her magic to hatch a dragon. When she nearly gave up, a rainbow shockwave kick-started her magic and hatched the dragon. Far away, in the magical world of Skylands, Master Eon, the Portal Master was looking at Twilight Sparkle's abilities and her skill at hatching the dragon. He was so amazed, he transmitted the Skylanders Element of Magic into Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon. She has the Skylanders Magic Symbol on her flank to prove it, and I suspect that Spike went through his transformation, Spike and Twilight Sparkle are now Skylanders. Right now, Our home is in great danger, The Darkness is upon Skylands and Kaos is out making trouble, We need Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon to come back with us to Skylands and help us defeat Kaos."

Shining Armor was stunned by the sudden turn of events, learning that his sister and his Dragon Brother are now Skylanders, learning of Twilight and Spike's origin of becoming Skylanders. Shining Armor decided one thing.

"I should take you four to the library where Twilight used to work in. Cadance, Twilight's old foalsitter will be there for refuging any Skylanders."  
Ignitor replied, "Thank you, Captain. I thank you for your kind hospitality, we all do."

Shining Armor answered, "Thanks, but please call me, Shining Armor."

* * *

At Fluttershy's Cottage...

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike and the Skylanders arrived to see Fluttershy caring for a four-armed yeti, a Fish-out-of-water, a Gillman who carries a Harpoon gun, and a shellman that carries a water-spewing mace. There were four more of the creatures that were at Fluttershy's an assassin with pointy ears, a living tree (Fluttershy's dream), a Living Plant with a bazooka, and a Dragon covered in leaves.

Spyro yelled, "Gill, Slam, Zap, Wham, Stealth Elf, Zook, Camo, Stump Smash, you guys made it!"

They all turned to the groups attention, they saw Spyro, Cynder, Wrecking Ball, Chop Chop, Hex, Drobot, Sonic Boom, Trigger Happy, Whirlwind, Bash, Terrafin, Dino-Rang, and Prism Break. Fluttershy came to the group and asked,

"Umm..Twilight, why do you have dragons in your group, and why do you have more of these creatures?"  
Twilight replied, "I'll explain along the way, you and the rest of the Skylanders follow us to the Library, a chariot is coming to take us to Canterlot."

* * *

At the Canterlot Library...

The Fire Skylanders arrived at the Library and awaiting their hostess to give them hospitality. In the meantime, Ignitor layed down the plan,

"We'll rest here in Canterlot, as soon as the sun comes up, we go out and explore the city and by the next day we will be on our way to find Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon."

"That won't be nessecary, Skylanders. Twilight and Spike are already on their way to Canterlot, along with the rest of your fellow Skylanders." said a voice that caused the Fire Skylanders to turn around and see a Pink Alicorn.

Sunburn asked, "Are you Cadance, our hostess?"

Cadance replied, "Indeed, I am. I always thought that the Skylanders were just myths."

Ignitor replied, "Thats what we thought of Alicorns. They were once native to Skylands...until Kaos imprisoned them in the Outlands."

Cadance said in shock, "Well, Myths meet myths. Who is Chaos?"

Eruptor replied, "Kaos, K-A-O-S, He was the one who exiled us. He destroyed the Core of Light, the very essence of defending Skylands from the Darkness."

Flameslinger countinued, "Kaos is an evil Portal Master from the Outlands, he attacked us, destroyed the core and exiled us while the explosion of the core consumed Master Eon."

Sunburn countinued, "Kaos appearred as a giant floating head, but in reality, he's not really that big."

Ignitor finished, "So we need to get back to Skylands and rebuild the Core of Light and defeat Kaos."

Cadance spoke, "Skylanders protect the Core of Light from Kaos. How many Skylanders are there?"

Ignitor replied, "Thirty-Two of us, four to each element, we are the Fire Element, there are Water, Earth, Tech, Life, Undead, Air, and Magic completes our team."

Cadance replied, "Thirty-Two in all, and four to each of the Eight Elements?"

Ignitor finished, "Well, now theres Thirty-Four Skylanders."

Cadance remembered, "Right, Twilight and Spike are Skylanders now."

Ignitor spoke, "As Fire Skylanders, we thank you, Ms Cadance for your hospitality."

She saw as the Skylanders kneeled down and swore an oath that they thank her for her hospitality. What Cadance knows that the light show, the discovery in the Archives

and the Arrival of the Skylanders would mean something to her one day.


	3. Meeting the Sisters

As the chariot, carrying the Elements of Harmony and the Skylanders touched down at Canterlot, Spyro was amazed and shocked to see a city on the side of a mountain. The Skylanders were dazzled at the sight of the city, until a guard came to them and said,

"Welcome to Canterlot, Skylanders. The Royal Sisters are waiting for you at the castle, The Captain also told me, that four Fire Skylanders arrived and are taking refuge in the Canterlot Library, I advise that you pick them up before meeting the Princesses."

Spyro responded, "We'll goto the Library to pick up the Fire Skylanders. Who's looking after them hoping they won't burn the place?"

The Guard countinued, "Their hostess is an Alicorn named Cadance. Ask for her and she will show you to your fellow Skylanders."

Twilight realised, "Cadance, my old foal-sitter AKA 'The Best Foal-Sitter in the history of Foal-Sitters?'"

The guard turned to Twilight, "The very same, Ms Twilight Sparkle."

Sparx buzzed around and spoke, "Come on, lets get our Skylanders, then go see the Princesses."

* * *

At the Canterlot Library...

Ignitor was keeping an eye on Eruptor, so he wouldn't burn the place. Eruptor was always burping fireballs, but Ignitor catches them and Cadance puts it out. Flameslinger was just sitting cross-legged and focusing on his percision. Sunburn was with Ignitor and Cadance on preventing Eruptor from burning down the Library.

Ignitor spoke, "Are you doing this on purpose or on accident?"

Eruptor replied, "Purpose, its always funny to see you scurry around."

Sunburn spoke, "Ha ha, real funny, Eruptor."

Cadance spoke, "Burping fireballs to make us run around isn't funny, Eruptor. Any moment, we would miss and the entire library will burn down."

Ignitor pointed out, "And we all would know whose head its going to be on."

The Arguement with Eruptor was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, when the door opened, Spyro walked in and spoke to Cadance.

"Excuse me, are you Cadance?"

Cadance turned to Spyro and spoke, "You must be here for the Fire Skylanders."

Spyro asked, "Were they a problem?"

Cadance replied, "Ignitor is an honest knight with a soul of fire. Sunburn is like Philomeena but a hybrid, Princess Celestia's pet Phoenix, Flameslinger is always sitting by himself."

Cynder came in and said, "Well, he is blind-folded."

Ignitor turned to Spyro and called out, "Guys, Spyro's here, we can go now. We'll discuss your pranks later, Eruptor." Ignitor turned to Cadance, "Thank you for your kind hospitality, Cadance."

* * *

When the Mane 6 and the Skylanders reached the  
castle...

They were escorted to the Throne Room, where two Alicorns, a white one and a Dark-Blue one were waiting. The White one  
spoke,

"Skylanders, it is good to see that you have arrived." She turned to Twilight, "And I suppose that you had your first encounter with these  
creatures?"

Twilight answered, "The Purple Dragon and the Black Dragon were discovered by Spike, who is the Purple and Green Dragon you see now. The shockwave from the two exploding orbs must have changed him, gave him a jump-start in growth and gave him wings."

Spyro asked, "Are you two, Princesses Celestia and Luna?"

Princess Luna replied, "We are, young dragon. And judging by the symbols I spotted last night, I had to tell my sister about them. We were curious on the orbs, we went into the Archives to find a Research log written by Starswirl the Bearded, the only Pony ever to set hoof in your world called, "Skylands"

Sparx buzzed towards Luna and asked, "Back up, How does one book tell you about Skylands. I mean, our world was nearly destroyed by a Dragon known as 'Malefor' So Spyro and Cynder, the lovely couple, you see next to each other, defeated Malefor, launched a massive fury wave, and rebuild our world. Some of the lands like Avalar, were rebuild, while others were just floating islands, thus we called our new world, Skylands."

Princess Celestia spoke, "What we read from the book showed Starswirl's thoughts on Skylands, he saw hundreds of Alicorns working with Dragons and met your Portal Master, Eon. They had a great friendship, Starswirl wrote about Master Eon's info involving the Skylanders arriving in Equestria. There was a phrase that went with it, 'When the Symbols appear, the Skylanders are here."

Gill Grunt spoke, "You are saying that, your sister spotted our symbols, woke you up so you can see them as well, but when all eight fired their beams, you two had to get to the bottem of the eight symbols, Including the Magic Element, which oddly resembles Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark."

Princess Luna answered, "Excatly."

Princess Celestia turned to Spike and asked, "Anything strange happened when you got your new form, Spike?"

Spike answered, "I suddenly didn't have an urge to eat gems anymore, like my gem-eating self was expelled from my body after I changed."

The Sun Goddess gave Spike a Sapphire and asked, "If this is true, you should test it on that Sapphire."

Spike tried all he could to chew through the gem, but barely had a crack on it. Suddenly, the Sapphire's energy surged through Spike and a blue breath that looked like it could freeze anypony exhaled from Spike, as for the Sapphire, it still kept its color.

Spike spoke, "I don't know what that was, but it feels like, the power of a thousand suns surged through my body when I felt that gem and what was that ability?"

Celestia answered, "Judging by the frozen stairs to the throne, that was Ice."

Spyro spoke to Spike, "Congratulations Spike, you have just learned the Ice Breath, but it takes time to master."

Luna spoke, "Seeing as Spike is a Purple Dragon, he has the power to weild many abilities."

Chop Chop spoke, "He and Spyro are rare breeds, but I guess Purple Dragons are common around here?"

Celestia said, "There is the Great Dragon Migration happening tommorrow, its where all Dragons fly over Equestria to their Migration Spot, all the way in the Lava Pits."

Spyro spoke, "If its true that Purple Dragons are common here, I better go see for myself. Tommorrow, I'm following that migration."

Celestia asked, "We saw eight symbols in the night sky, but what do they mean?"

Chop Chop answered, "The Skull symbol represents the 'Undead Element' though we are still missing Ghost Roaster."

It was Ignitor's turn, "The Fire symbol represents the 'Fire Element'."

Zook stepped in and spoke, "The Leaf symbol represents the 'Life Element'."

Drobot spoke, "The Gear symbol represent the 'Tech Element', though we are still missing Boomer and Drill Sergeant.

Whirlwind spoke, "The Gust symbol represents the 'Air Element' though we are still missing Lightning Rod and Warnado."

Gill Grunt spoke, "The Water symbol represents the 'Water Element'."

Terrafin stepped in and said, "The Rock symbol represents the 'Earth Element'."

Spyro responded, "And Twilight's Cutie Mark represents our 'Magic Element' though we are still missing Double Trouble and Voodood."

Celestia spoke, "Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Double Trouble, Voodood and Ghost Roaster were found and brought here to await your arrival. We found Ghost Roaster inhabiting a mirror, that my nephew uses."

Spyro face-pawed and said, "Ghost Roaster always goes out of his way to scare people, and not eat the living, thats how he became a Skylander."

Princess Luna assured, "You cannot go back to Skylands without a portal, luckily Starswirl wrote the schematics for a portal to Skylands. Our top Unicorns have began construction on the portal as soon as possible."

The Skylanders all said, "Thank you, your Highnesses. The sooner this portal is done, the sooner we can get back to Skylands and teach Kaos, a little lesson."

Terrafin yelled, "That guy still owes me five dollars!"

The Royal Sisters ended the meeting and the other Skylanders were given to the group. As they boarded the Chariot back to Ponyville, Spyro looked out and saw a silhoutte of a Unicorn Stallion wearing Purple Armor instead of the Golden Armor the others use.

Ignitor was remembering how nice their hostess was. The Fire Skylanders grew very close to Cadance and saw her as a friend and ally. Her assistance will prove useful to  
the Skylanders or the other way around.

Spyro was still thinking about the Dragon Migration and felt an urge to go after the Migration and see what dragons in Equestria are like, are they wisdomatic, are they nice and have elemental abilities like, he and Spike?

There was only one way to find out.


	4. Dragon Migration

Applejack and the Earth Skylanders dug a small trench for everypony and Skylander to see the dragons fly overhead. Spike was escorting Rarity, who was wearing an outfit into the trench, Drobot had to ask.

"Does Rarity do this often?"

Applejack replied, "Yah have no idea."

Spike looked up at the skies to see the dragons fly overhead, recalling throughout his whole life, he was raised by ponies. He was found by Princess Celestia and hatched by  
Twilight. Spyro saw the new Skylander in a disadvantage and knew what his problem was. He asked,

"You weren't raised by dragons, were you?"

Spike replied, "I was raised by Ponies, why do you ask?"

Spyro answered, "For me, I was raised by Dragonflies, my adopted parents are called, 'Flash and Nina' Sparx's Parents. Which was odd because I hatched the same day Sparx was born."

Sparx butted in, "Hey, hey, hey, You didn't need to mention that!"

Spike realised, "That means...we are the same."

Spyro recalled, "Raised by Non-Dragons, only to discover that we are dragons because of where we came from."

Spike asked, "You said that you would be following the Migration for Common Purple Dragons."

Spyro replied, "I need to know that if Purple Dragons are common in Equestria, I want to see it for myself."

Whirlwind stepped in "If your following the Migration then I'm with you."

Bash spoke, "Me too."

Camo said, "I'll follow you."

Zap spoke, "I'm coming with you."

Drobot spoke, "I'll follow you to see the Dragons of Equestria."

Cynder spoke, "Then I'm with you."

Spike said, "Lets go."

Sunburn said, "Lets go find the dragons."

* * *

Near the Lava Pits...

The Dragons and Dragon Hybrids journey to the Lava Pits and saw hundreds of Dragons sitting idle, while a group of Teenage Dragons are playing  
down below. Spyro and the Dragons slid down the slope (well Bash rolled down the slope) and came to a stop in front a Red Dragon, who looked a little confused  
and his smile made Spyro sense trouble. The Red Dragon called out,

"Hey, guys. A couple of dragons here and a Phoenix!"

Sunburn called out, "I might look like a Phoenix, but I have a Dragon ancestry, Bub!"

Bash said, "Dragons that could actually fly, and Spyro, your question had an answer."

Spyro saw a Purple Dragon with Yellow spines and wings, not to mention that some covered his eyes. Spyro said in realisation.

"Purple Dragons are common around here."

The Red Dragon said, "So, why do you care if they are common?"

The Purple Teenage Dragon whispered into the Red one's ear and said, "I don't think these guys are from around here."

The Red Dragon asked, "What are your names?"

Spyro responded, "Spyro"

Cynder was next, "Cynder"

Bash rolled around and popped back into his original form, "Bash"

Spike called, "Spike"

Whirlwind soared around and said, "Whirlwind"

Drobot shot lasers out of his eyes, "Drobot"

Camo sprouted an exploding melon. "Camo"

Zap zapped one of the Teenage Dragons, "ZZZZap"

Sunburn blew fire and said, "Sunburn is my name, and Sunburn is my game."

Spyro spoke about where they came from, "All of us come from Ponyville."

What Spyro said made the Teenage Dragons burst into laughter, Spike burped up a letter from  
Princess Celestia, Spyro quickly read it.

"To all Skylanders,

The Work on the Portal is going in great pace, but don't mention what I'm about to say to Twilight. Three episodes later, We are putting you as honored guests to  
the Wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Guard Captain Shining Armor. Please don't mention the Wedding to Twilight, She won't know how to handle, how her  
brother is getting married. We are counting on you Skylanders, and you are counting on us to build that Portal to Skylands.

From, Princess Celestia

P.S. Make sure to report if Spike learns any new Elements because he only knows Fire and Ice."

The Red Dragon snatched the letter and read it, but was confused on the introduction and the ending.

"Guys, What are Skylanders? Are they some sort of Pony Warriors?"

The Purple Teenage Dragon shrugged and the Brown Teenage Dragon shrugged and said, "I never heard of these Skylanders."

The Red Dragon countinued, "There's also something about a Portal to Skylands."

Spyro interruptted, "We are the Skylanders, Protectors of Skylands and its magical core."

The Red Dragon laughed, "Look guys, these 'Skylanders' are pen-pals with a Namby, Pamby Pony Princess!" As soon as he said it, he threw the note into the lava. The Red Dragon continued to talk with Spyro, "How about we interest you guys in a game?"

Spyro said, "What is this game called?"

The Red Teenage Dragon climbed on top of a pile of Crystals, Gems and Treasure and yelled, "KING OF THE HOARD!"

Spyro and the Dragon Skylanders huddled together and layed out their 'King of the Hoard' plan,

"Sunburn, you and Drobot will try to climb to the top and hit the Teenage Dragon from behind. Whirlwind, Bash, you two would climb from the sides and avoid the dragons falling off the top. Camo, Zap, Spike, you three separate to corner the dragon. Cynder and I, would attack from the front. In term, We are attacking from all directions. Ready  
and..."

All Dragon Skylanders yelled, "BREAK!" They seperated and started to climb to the top of the pile, as their plan worked out nicely. The Skylanders' teamwork knocked the Teenage Dragon off the pile, and all Skylanders stood at the top and yelled,

"KINGS AND QUEENS OF THE HOARD!"

Spike felt an energy of solid rock and shockwaves as his body was absorbed by a magical energy from one of the gems in the pile. As soon as the energy faded, Spike let out a green shockwave which blew all of the Dragon Skylanders off the pile. The Teenage Dragons were confused on Spike's ability to absorb magic from gems and other things Dragons from Equestria eat. Spike explained,

"According to Spyro, I'm a Purple Dragon, one who has the power to wield many abilities. Right now, I have Fire, Ice, and a new breath."

Spyro said, "That new breath, you performed is the power of Earth."

The Teenage Dragons shook off what they saw and put the Skylanders through hunting for Phoenix Eggs. Unfortunatly, it was something Sunburn didn't enjoy, but he agreed to just follow them.

* * *

At a Phoenix Nest...

The Teenage Dragons and the Skylanders saw the parents leave the nest, the Dragons moved first. Spyro was upset about thinking that dragons would be the same like in Skylands. Sunburn had to move in on the dragons and spied on them to see that they were going to eat the chicks, so because of his Phoenix ancestry, Sunburn called the Parents responsible for the nest and saw as the Teenage Dragons were in a tree.

Sunburn fell in the nest along with Spike, only to find a lone Phoenix Egg, abandoned by its family. The Teenage Dragons wanted Sunburn to eat it, but the Skylanders wanted Sunburn to keep it and raise the chick as his own. Sunburn chose the Skylanders' choice, as soon as Spike and Sunburn came down from the tree. Twilight and her friends appearred. Twilight complimented,

"That was a good choice, keeping the egg and raise the chick as your own. Even though the parents didn't know that the egg was still in the nest when they abandoned it." Twilight turned to Spyro and asked, "How was the dragons?"

Spyro answered, "In my opinion, the dragons here are bad, nothing like the Dragons in Skylands."

* * *

At Twilight Sparkle's Library...

Sunburn was looking after the Phoenix Egg as he wrote a letter to Princess Celestia,

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Today we went to see the dragons and Spyro confirmed that, the dragons here are differant in Equestria than in Skylands. Today we played a game with the Teenage Dragons called 'King of the Hoard' and after we used our teamwork and most important, our friendship, we won. As soon as we won, Spike has learned a new element called, 'The Earth Element' These are from Spyro's mouth, but I'm writing it down while I look after an abandoned Phoenix Egg, that I took in, because I'm half Phoenix. Spyro also saw that Purple Dragons are common in Equestria, but it doesn't mean Spike is not a rare breed. We didn't tell Twilight about whats happening in the next fic."

Your Faithful Guests of Honor, The Skylanders."

Soon after he was done, the egg hatched and the Phoenix chick peeped to Sunburn, "Daddy"

Spike sent the letter off and whispered the name for the Phoenix Chick. Sunburn listened to Spike and spoke, "Welcome, Peewee. I'm going to teach you what it is to be Pony, Phoenix and Skylander."


	5. Canterlot Wedding

The Mane 6 and the Skylanders were all having a picnic, courtesey of Camo's growth ability and Applejack's food. Thankfully, Camo's fruits did not explode in their faces. Spike then burped up a letter, then showed it to the Skylanders and whispered,

"Guys, this an invite to the Wedding, Celestia was talking about."

Spyro whispered back, "We better read it before we start judging it."

Ignitor asked, "Should we read it to the group?"

Spyro replied, "Its best if they know."

Spike raised up the invitation to the Wedding and spoke,

"Guys, We have an invitation to a Royal Wedding!"

Twilight spoke, "Then lets read it."

Spike cleared his throat and read,

"_To the Elements of Harmony and the Skylanders,_

_You have been invited as 'Honored Guests' to the Royal Canterlot Wedding. I need Rarity's fashion skills to create the Bride's dress, I need Pinkie Pie to make plans for the Reception, I need Applejack to make the food for the Reception, I want Rainbow Dash to create a Sonic Rainboom at the Reception, The Groom wants Twilight to be his Best Mare, Fluttershy would want to help out with her musical birds. As for the Skylanders, I want to tell you that construction of the Portal of Power is going smoothly. With luck, it would be completed as soon as the Wedding is over. I will see all of you at the Wedding of Princess Mi Amore __Cadenza and..."_

Spike paused knowing that what he's going to say would really shock Twilight. Spike countinued,

"_Guard Captain Shining Armor_!"

Twilight yelled, "My Brother!? Why didn't he tell me about this?"

"Twilight, there's more to this. Princess Celestia told me and the Skylanders, not to tell you about it until now."

Twilight said in shock, "You KNEW about this, and didn't even tell me about it?!"

Spyro spoke, "Calm down, Twilight. Ignitor and the Fire Skylanders met your brother when they were entering Canterlot. I suppose, that they most likely know each other and Ignitor knows your brother's duty as Captain of the Guard."

Twilight calmed down and replied, "Is there anything else in that invitation?"

Spike continued, "_P.S. Sunburn told me that Spike learned the Earth Element at the Lava Pits. I could help him out with controlling his three abilities, I know he's missing the Electricity ability, but that would come in time. Purple Dragons of his and Spyro's type could perform four __abilities."_

Spyro spoke, "Spike, it looks like you got yourself a teacher."

Spike replied, "She's more than a teacher...she's my adopted mother."

Spyro reminded, "Remember, we are the same."

* * *

On the Equestria Railroad to Canterlot...

The train was crowded because of Thirty-Four Skylanders crampped aboard. There's one Skylander, who seems to be in a trance with his Cursed Armor. Sonic Boom asked,

"Ignitor, why are you always sitting by yourself? You are starting to act like Flameslinger."

Ignitor replied, "I never thought that we would return to Canterlot for a Wedding. After I became what I am, I was tasked with the assignment to protecting a Royal Wedding from the Cyclopses, I failed and the Prince and the Princess, who were meant to get married, were taken away. I was branded as a failure to my Knighthood, and exiled."

Whirlwind overheard and asked, "What happened to the Prince and the Princess?"

Ignitor continued, "After I encountered Master Eon after my exile, I now had to redeem myself, I followed the Cyclopses back to their lair. I knew it wouldn't be long before the Cyclopses get hungry. I charged in, with Redemption on my side, fought through the Cyclopses, and used my fire soul as a weapon. I made it to the dungeon and found the Prince and Princess, but in my path was the Cyclopse horde. I told them to get behind me, as I escorted them out. We encountered Master Eon again, who told me about my Redemption, he was proud of me. I was branded a Skylander and was tasked to taking the couple back to the Wedding. When I showed myself, I was branded as a Redeemer and a hero, and I swore to myself never to relive the Cyclopses assault on a Wedding again."

Twilight was listening and spoke, "I guess, you have a Heart of Fire in protecting a Wedding."

Ignitor responded, "I got a bad feeling about this, judging that Canterlot has a barrier around it."

Spyro spoke, "I never saw the barrier when we came here."

* * *

As the train pulled into Canterlot Station, The Skylanders were introduced to a Unicorn Stallion wearing a Purple Armor. Ignitor quickily identified as he spoke his name,

"Guard Captain Shining Armor."

He turned around and remove his helmet, revealing a blue mane with a white streak across it. He spoke,

"Skylanders, Twilight, You guys are all here!"

Shining Armor hugged his sister and group-hugged each of the Eight Elements of Skylands, and he even hugged Spike. Spike responded,

"Congratulations on your Wedding! It must be a real good thing to get married."

Shining Armor chuckled at his Dragon-Brother,

"Just like you and Twilight being Skylanders. I also know that Princess Celestia wants to train you on controlling your abilities."

Spike replied, "You knew that right off the bat."

Ignitor stepped in, "Good to see you again, Shining Armor."

Shining Armor spoke, "Ignitor, you look confident to be in this Wedding."

Ignitor spoke, "Royal Weddings make me confident and on edge."

Shining Armor realized, "Royal Weddings must be personal to you."

* * *

While Shining Armor, Spyro, Spike, Ignitor and Twilight were walking, Twilight had to ask about her brother's bride.

"Who is this Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?"

Ignitor asked, "I have never heard her, well neither of the Fire Skylanders met her. We were in the Library being watched over by Cadance."

Shining Armor spoke, "You and the Fire Skylanders already met her, Ignitor."

Spyro asked, "What are you talking about?"

Spike asked, "Are you saying?"

Shining Armor replied, "Twilight, Spyro, Spike, Ignitor, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is actually Cadance, She watched over you and Spike, she watched over you, and the Fire Skylanders, and Spyro, you met her when you were picking up the Fire Skylanders."

Twilight spoke, "Cadance, you mean 'The Greatest Foalsitter in the History of Foalsitters' and you're marrying her!"

Ignitor spoke, "You and Cadance are going to need a Valiant Knight, if that barrier breaks."

Spyro spoke, "Spike, we better tell the Skylanders."

As Spike and Spyro were leaving, they saw Cadance enter. In Spyro's eyes, she looks like a Bug..a parasite. In Spike's eyes, she was a bug and Cadance at the same time.

Ignitor was the first to speak, "Um, Shining. Whose the bug?"

Shining Armor asked, "Bug? What bug?"

Ignitor spoke, "The Bug, thats right in front of us."

Shining Armor asked, "The Bug behind Cadance?"

Ignitor spoke, "No, Cadance is the Bug!"

Twilight spoke as she magically grabbed Ignitor, "Ignitor, what is going on with you!"

Ignitor replied, "I'm assuming my duty as a knight! Why can't you see that Cadance is the Bug!?"

Shining Armor spoke, "I think you should take him to the castle and calm him down, Twilight."

* * *

At the Castle...

Twilight was in the training room with a very angry Ignitor, a confused Spyro and a very worried Spike. Twilight asked,

"What do you mean about Cadance being a bug? I saw her just fine."

Ignitor realized, "You don't know about the Skylanders eyesight."

Twilight asked, "Skylanders Eyesight?"

Ignitor spoke, "Skylanders have an eyesight that sees through imposters. You seeing Cadance just fine, means you have not obtained the eyesight yet."

Spyro spoke, "No wonder, I could see a bug when Cadance entered. That's not Princess Cadance, we have to find the real Cadance."

Spike asked, "When I saw Cadance, I only saw half of the bug."

Spyro realized, "Your eyesight is still developing, and by what you said, its close to full developement."

Twilight asked, "What about me or our friends?"

Ignitor spoke, "If that bug tries to strike at our friends, try to talk her off. But drink this before you go, and give the other five to your friends, its a special serum that gives you and your friends the Skylanders Eyesight."

Twilight spoke, "So, my friends become Skylanders?"

Spyro answered, "Thats what the serum is for. It was developed by Master Eon using all of the Elements in Skylands. He used this for initiating new Skylanders, even the Legendary Giants."

Twilight asked, "Wait, There are Giants in Skylands?"

Ignitor answered, "Thats a differant story."

Spike stratigized, "Ok, so we split up and play along with this Bug's game, give each of our friends the Skylanders Serum, Ignitor will try to find the Real Cadance, We have to do this in a few days before the Wedding Ceremony."

Ignitor informed, "My close friendship with Cadance will allow me to track her and find where she is."

Spyro replied, "Thats good, with your and the Fire Skylanders friendship with Cadance, it makes finding her a lot easier."

They were all asembling a plan to find the real Cadance and turn the other Elements of Harmony into Skylanders until they heard a familar voice.

"The eyesight was something that Starswirl did not mention in his notes."

The Skylanders turned to the entrance and said in shock, "Princess Celestia!"

The Sun-Goddess said reassuring them. "Do not be alarmed, I was just on my way here. Spike still needs to tame his abilities."

Spike asked, "How much did you hear?"

Celestia spoke, "All of it. It was a little unsettling that, that the bride might be a Changeling. A creature that feeds on love and shapeshifts into any form. But your Skylanders Eyesight, sees right through the Changeling."

Twilight spoke, "Our plan is to play along with this Changeling's game, turn my friends into Skylanders, so they can gain the Eyesight, Ignitor finds the Real Cadance, we save my brother and the Skylanders save Canterlot."

Princess Celestia replied, "I'll go along with the plan. Now I ask you to leave, except Spike. He needs to tame his abilities as a Purple Dragon."

Spike said, "Yeah, thanks Mom."

As soon as the others left, Celestia spoke, "You have the power of Fire, Ice, and Earth at your lips, but you need to learn how to tame these abilities. You can test them out with my teachings here in the training room."

Spike replied, "I would, but I'm missing the Electricity Element."

Celestia assured, "It will come in time."

As the Training began, Spike used his Fire Breath, Ice Breath and Earth Breath on each dummy, that showed up. He used his melee attacks on the dummies and crazy  
combination attacks.

Celestia said, "Great Job, Now its time for the real Challenge. After defeating the smaller enemies, you have a massive Fury Attack that can destroy the larger enemies in a single strike. You need to test it out with each of the Elements."

As Spike defeated all of the enemies, his rage fueled up and soon released his Fury Attack with each Element. After each Elemental Fury Attack was used, Celestia spoke,

"You did it, your training is complete. For now."

* * *

At Applejack's work station...

Spyro walked in to see Applejack in a sad position, he had to ask the farm pony about the results, and Applejack replied,

"She doesn't like it. Ah don't know what that mare has in her head, But that is just low."

Spyro spoke, "I'm getting sucspicious on her actions."

Applejack asked, "Why do ya say that?"

Spyro replied, "When I see her, I see only a bug, an Imposter."

Applejack said, "Ya joking?"

Spyro handed Applejack the serum and said, "Drink this and find Cadance and see what I'm talking about."

Applejack drank the serum and felt the roughness of Earth beneath her. She quickily dove into the floor and went to find Cadance.

* * *

At Pinkie Pie's work station...

Twilight walked up and saw Pinkie Pie showing the Fake Cadance her Reception plans, the Fake said,

"This is suppossed to be Perfect!"

Twilight spoke as she handed Pinkie the Serum, "Um, Pinkie Pie. I think my old foalsitter is throwing alot of fire at you. Drink this."

Pinkie Pie drank the serum and felt her love in her Party Cannon and Explosives until she saw the Fake Cadance and yelled,

"BUG! Blow it up!"

Twilight dragged Pinkie away overhearing the Fake Cadance talk to herself, she heard the fake say,

"How could she recognize me? Are the Element Holders using some kind of black magic? And those creatures? Dragons, Gremlins, Trolls, Dirt Sharks, and Elves? Who are those creatures? I think..no it can't be."

Twilight spoke to Pinkie Pie, "Just play along, Ignitor is on his search for the Real Cadance."

* * *

At Rarity's work station...

Spike was holding the Skylanders Serum, going to give it to the love of his life. Until he ran into the fake Cadance, who had a stare of confusion. He entered Rarity's station and found Rarity trying to work on the Wedding Dress. Spike spoke with his wings flared.

"Rarity, you seem a little worked up."

Rarity noticed Spike and said, "Spikey-Wikey, I'm glad your here, I need to make a new design for a Wedding Dress."

Spike replied, "Actually, I came to give a refreshment to cool you down. Spyro, Twilight, Ignitor and I made it ourselves."

Rarity magically took the vial and said, "Thank you, Spike. Its very generous of you." Rarity kissed Spike's cheek before emptying the Serum into her mouth. She felt the roughness and shiningness of crystals beneath her hooves.

* * *

At Fluttershy's station..

Ignitor went to Fluttershy's station and saw Fluttershy being comforted by Stump Smash. Stump Smash spoke,

"Its okay Fluttershy, you made a mistake and you can try again."

Fluttershy replied, "Thank you, Stump Smash. It means alot for me to be comforted by a living tree."

Ignitor spoke, "Fluttershy, I know you're feeling sad and I brought you a drink."

Fluttershy replied as she took the Serum, "T..Thank you, Ignitor."

As Fluttershy took the Serum, she felt a source of Life and Nature surging through her body.

* * *

At Rainbow Dash's Work Station...

Whirlwind, who was tasked by Spyro to get top Rainbow Dash's station and give her the Skylanders Serum. When Wirlwind entered, she passed by the Fake Cadance, who stared at the vial while walking by. Whirlwind found Rainbow Dash, who was trying to do her best to perform the Sonic Rainboom, but was now in a downfall. Whirlwind asked,

"Rainbow, you want to have your confidence to perform that Sonic Rainboom?"

Rainbow Dash replied, "Yeah, its the only chance I need."

Whirlwind said, "Take this confidence booster, It could boost your confidence and perform your Sonic Rainboom."

Rainbow Dash took the Serum and felt the energies of the clouds and the wind beneath her wings. The Fake Cadance pulled her head out of the doorway and said,

"They're here. They'll ruin everything, but as long as they don't know, I still have a chance. No way am I letting a bunch of Skylanders ruin my plan."

* * *

Somewhere beneath Canterlot...

Ignitor was following Cadance's trail and came across a dead end, as soon as he was searching around, he said to himself,

"Where am I?"

An Image of the Fake Cadance appearred and spoke, "You're in the place where all bad ponies go. Now that I have trapped a Skylander, you won't be able to escape."

Ignitor yelled, "I got in here, and I'm leaving with the Real Cadance. Show yourself, Changeling!" There was no response. "Face me, you Coward!"

Multiple Images of the fake Cadance appearred and Ignitor weided his Flame Sword and slashed at the first image that appearred, ultimately revealing the Real Cadance. The Real Cadance was banged up and bruised. But she noticed the Fire Skylander and said in joy,

"Ignitor, is that you."

Ignitor replied, "A definetly know that its you, Our hostess."

* * *

Back on the surface...

Princess Celestia spoke, "There is no way I could stall the Wedding Ceremony, the Changeling will know something was wrong."

Spike replied, "All we have to do is wait, but we need to give Ignitor more time."

Twilight spoke, "Lets hope he has a plan B after he finds Cadance."

* * *

Back in the Mines...

Ignitor and Princess Cadance were close to the exit until they were attacked by three mares who were possessed. Ignitor thought up of one idea,

"Cadance, we need to merge our abilities!"

Cadance quickily agreed, "We need to get my man back before he marries that thing."

Ignitor shouted, "SLASH AND BURN!"

Cadance Shouted, "LOVE IS IN BLOOM!"

In a flash of Orange, Ignitor's armor fell off and equipped itself onto Cadance, her eyes flared in flames, and magically weilding a Sword of Flame. It disappeared in a burst of fire.

* * *

Back on the Surface...

Princess Celestia was doing her best to stall the Wedding, when she saw an orange burst, she said,

"Game's Over, Changeling. You're finished."

The Fake Cadance spoke, "It doesn't matter, I have Shining Armor under my control.

The Fireball spoke in two voices, "Not if we are still here!"

The Fireball burst, revealing the Real Cadance in Ignitor's armor. The Hybrid spoke,

"We are Ignidance, and Love Burns!" Ignidance turned to the Skylanders, "Get the guests to a Safe-Zone."

Slam Bam said, "I'm with you to Slam this faker to the ground."

Spike said, "I'm with you, too."

* * *

Inside Ignidance was the spirits of Ignitor and Cadance. Ignitor spoke,

"Skylanders protect and serve, no matter what."

Cadance replied, "We better defeat this Changeling and get my Wedding back on track."

The Fake Cadance turned into the Changeling, Queen Chrysalis. She spoke,

"I should've known better, you Skylanders are more cunning than I could anticipate. My Changelings thought of you as myths."

Ignidance asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Chrysalis responded, "Equestria has more love than anywhere else. My Changelings are in need of feeding, first Canterlot, then All of Equestria."

Princess Celestia said, "You might've taken total control of Shining Armor, not when I'm Princess and not when the Skylanders are here!

Spyro spoke, "Skylanders, to battle!"

Chop Chop called, "All Undead Skylanders, Assemble!"

Terrafin called, "All Earth Skylanders, Assemble!"

Eruptor spoke, "All Fire Skylanders, Assemble!"

Drobot called, "All Tech Skylanders, Assemble!"

Stump Smash called, "All Life Skylanders, Assemble!

Gill Grunt called, "All Water Skylanders, Assemble!

Spyro called, "Magic Skylanders, Assemble!"

Spyro spoke out, "We'll deal with her army, Ignidance, Slam Bam, and Spike...Show this Bug that we mean business."

As soon as the Skylanders left, leaving only three Skylanders. The Confrontation awaits, Chrysalis charged up an Electric beam directly at Spike. Spike was hit, and he said,

"It feels like I ate a Lightning Storm for breakfast."

As Chrysalis had her Changelings charge towards the three, Spike let out a flash of Electricity and electricuted the Changelings. Ignidance spoke,

"Skylanders, let fight."

The Skylanders struck at Chrysalis, as she tried to fend them off, Slam Bam crashed into her and as he was going to strike again Chrysalis yelled,

"Enough, All of you are beneath me! I am a Queen, you Four-Armed Yeti, and I will not be bullied by..."

Slam Bam grabbed a hold of her and slammed her side-to-side and let her go. He walked away saying two words,

"Puny Queen."

* * *

Ignidance goes up to Shining Armor and breaks Chrysalis' control over him. Shining Armor asked,

"Cadance, is that you?"

Ignidance spoke, "We...I am Cadance and Ignitor at the same time. I am Ignidance."

Shining Armor replied, "There's no way to repair the barrier."

Ignidance spoke, "There's only one way."

Shining Armor and Ignidance merged their powers together, because of Shining Armor's love for Cadance. As everything was reforming, the barrier reformed and blew all of the Changelings away, the queen included. As soon as it was done, Ignitor's armor fell off of Cadance. As they saw the Armor Pieces, They had to know if Ignitor was still alive. Shining Armor spoke,

"Ignitor, are you alright. Come on, don't be dead."

Cadance called out, "Ignitor, We need you now."

* * *

In Ignitor's memory...

Ignitor was standing alone in an endless void, he asked, "Where am I?"

He was soon approached by a mysterious Alicorn, white coat and a Reddish-Brown mane. She spoke, "I have been watching you and the Skylanders for a very long time. You have fought for Princess Cadance, Niece of my Daughter with courage, selflessness, and sacrifice. You are becoming like Spyro, with the vertues of a leader, a leader worthy of my secret, I gave to Spyro. True Friendship isn't found, it is earned. You must go now, return to Cadance and Shining Armor, travel with them on their Honeymoon until  
the Portal is complete. It is and always has been, your destiny. Tell Celestia and Luna, "Mom says, Hi"

As soon as the Alicorn disappeared, Ignitor was thrown into a portal back to the physical world.

* * *

Back in the Physical World...

They were thinking that Ignitor has finally passed. Until his Armor re-assembled in a form as if it was lying on the floor, it was ignited by a living flame and awakening from shock was Ignitor. Cadance spoke,

"There is a crowd of Canterlot citizens wanting to get a look at you and the Skylanders, you better do that before they break down the door."

Ignitor replied, "Ok, help me up."

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance helped Ignitor up, but he was still trying to walk again, so they carried him to the door, where the other Skylanders are waiting.

* * *

A few hours after re-planning the Wedding, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were finally married, the Reception has begun. The Skylanders now danced in pairs,  
Bash danced with Whirlwind, Drobot danced with Sonic-Boom, Spyro danced with Cynder, Spike danced with Rarity, but Ignitor, he danced by himself. He saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, he walked up to them and said,

"Princesses, Mom says, Hi"

The Two Alicorns were shocked to hear that, they heard from their Mom, they haven't heard from her in years.

The Skylanders were in a shock upon hearing about Ignitor's decision. Spyro spoke,

"I can believe, you're leaving with the Newly-Weds, Ignitor."

Ignitor responded, "I made my decision, I'll be back when the Portal is finished. Besides, those two still need a Vailiant Knight."

Cadance called out, "Ignitor, come on, its time to go."

Shining Armor called out, "We have a long trip ahead of us."

Ignitor responded, "I'm coming."

Twilight said, "Have fun on your trip."

Shining Armor replied, "The Changeling attack halted the construction of the Portal, so it will take time until Ignitor knows, its time to return."

Rainbow Dash shouted, "I can't believe we are now Skylanders!"

Rarity replied, "Now I can sense more gems beneath my hooves."

Princess Celestia whispered in Rainbow Dash's ear, "Its time."

Rainbow Dash sped off and performed her Sonic Rainboom and amazed the crowd as the Newly-Weds and Ignitor ddrove away in the chariot into the moonlight.


	6. CMC tales of the Skylanders

At Ponyville Elementary...

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were anxious on hearing the 'Tales of Skylands' story especially if it came from the Royal Sisters themselves. After Princesses Celestia and Luna read the 'Tales of Skylands' book, Celestia decided,

"Its been known that the Skylanders did a lot for us. The Skylanders never made a story about Equestria, so we better save them the trouble and make a new book."

Luna agreed, "We could even bring it to 'The Equestrian Isles' in Skylands once we complete the Portal."

Ms Cheerilee, the school teacher spoke, "It would be a nice thing to do for them."

Applebloom said to her friends, "We're gonna make a book about the Skylanders good deeds here in Ponyville."

Scootaloo answered, "You know about Whirlwind's ability, how her Rainbow ability is similer to Rainbow Dash's!?"

Sweetie Belle added, "And what about Chop Chop? He might be undead, and intimidating, but he has a heart underneath his bones."

The three fillies didn't realise that Cheerilee and the Royal Sisters overheard their conversation. Celestia spoke,

"You three know a lot about the Skylanders and their abilities."

The three fillies nodded.

Luna continued for her sister, "And you know because you saw them in when they arrived."

The three fillies nodded again.

Cheerilee concluded, "I guess you have helpers, to help make the story."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered knowing that they are going to help with making the new story of the Skylanders. As soon as the cheering ended,the Royal Sisters gathered supplies and planning for the new story began.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Ms Cheerilee's class all began writing down plans on what stories of the Skylanders, the CMC remembered. Sweetie Belle remembered,

"I remember when your pet Phoenix escaped to go after Sunburn."

*Flashback to Canterlot*

* * *

It was right after Ignitor left with the Newly Weds, Princess Celestia was speaking to a young Princess Luna about construction on the Portal of Power halting due to the Changeling Attack. Unknown to Princess Celestia was during the Wedding, Sunburn, a Dragon/Phoenix Hybrid passed by the cage of her pet phoenix, Philomeena. Once the Phoenix spotted the Hybrid, she tried her best to break out of the cage. A few days after the wedding, she broke out and began flying to Ponyville, where she knew Sunburn would be there. Princess Celestia came in and saw the Phoenix cage opened, she searched around the castle, even sent Guards all over Canterlot with no sign of Philomeena. She called to Luna and said,

"Philomeena is gone again, but she wasn't taken this time. She broke out on her own."

Luna replied, "What could cause a Phoenix to break out on her own?"

They thought about it until one final word exploded from their mouth, "Sunburn!"

Celestia said, "Philomeena must've saw Sunburn, and she must've broken out to find him!"

Luna replied, "Looks like she's Lovesick for Sunburn."

Celestia assured, "You stay here and watch over the castle, I got to get to Ponyville and find Sunburn before Philomeena does."

* * *

At Ponyville...

The village were always at peace and full of Protection, thanks to the Skylanders. One Skylander was looking after his adopted phoenix son, Peewee. Unknowing to him, a Phoenix was looking at him with smile on her beak, She charged towards the Skylander, but missed when he ducked to allow the chick to ride on his back. A Purple and Orange dragon came up to the Dragon/Phoenix Hybrid and said,

"Doing a little Father and Son time eh, Sunburn."

Sunburn replied, "But I don't know how it will effect my duty as a Skylander. I'm not married and I don't have any Guardians to send him to."

Spyro assured, "We need to think of something."

It wasn't until a Chariot carrying Princess Celestia, arrived from Canterlot. She stepped off, escorted by her Royal Guards, led by the replacement Guard Captain Chop  
Chop. She spotted Sunburn and said,

"Sunburn, meet me at Sugarcube Corner." She soon galloped to Sugarcube Corner and Sunburn asked Spyro, in confusion.

"I don't understand, why would Princess Celestia want me to meet her at Sugarcube Corner?"

Chop Chop budged in, "I was briefly told that it involves you, and her Pet Phoenix. That was all she told me."

* * *

Chop Chop, Spyro and Sunburn arrive at Sugarcube Corner...

The Skylanders entered and saw Princess Celestia sitting at a table taking a sip of her tea. She noticed the Skylanders and said, "Its good you came, Sunburn. There is a matter I must dicuss with you."

Spyro asked, "Should I wait outside?"

The White Alicorn answered, "This is much your problem as much as his, you can stay."

As Spyro and Sunburn sat, Chop Chop remained at Princess Celestia's side. Princess Celestia discussed,

"Not long ago, I went to feed my pet Phoenix, Philomeena. When I got to where the cage was, she was gone, the cage was busted open. Luna and I concluded that it was Love Sickness for you, Sunburn."

Sunburn explained, "I felt something whoosh over me, when I was picking up my son."

The Sun Goddess replied, "That was Philomeena, she now searches for you, judging by your son and your single, she wants to be a mother."

Spyro reminded Sunburn, "Didn't you say your parenting might interfere with being a Skylander?"

Sunburn replied, "I did say that. Maybe...I can be able to have a family. And once Kaos is dealt with, I will come back to Philomeena."

Celestia spoke, "Well" Celestia paused. Sunburn replied, "She's right behind me isn't she?"

Celestia corrected, "She's above you."

The Phoenix pounced onto Sunburn, with wings wrapped around his Hybrid body. Celestia asked her Phoenix,

"Are you sure that he is the one for you?"

The Phoenix nodded.

Spyro smiled, "A Phoenix and a Phoenix/Dragon Hybrid. Reminds me of a certain dragon we know of.

The Princess replied, "Indeed it does, Spyro. I also have to tell you that construction on the Portal of Power halted during the Changeling attack, but it will take sometime before we can complete construction and learn how to use it, with Chop Chop's help indeed."

Chop Chop spoke, "Its time to return to Canterlot, your Highness. You're going to set the Sun in a few hours, and its Day-light savings time."

Celestia turned to Chop Chop, "Indeed it is, Chop Chop. It means my days go shorter and Luna's nights go longer. We've been doing Day-Light savings since we were crowned as Goddesses of the Cosmos above our Planet."

Spyro spoke, "There can't be balance without you and Luna."

Celestia frowned and said, "There was one time that the balance fell out of place...neither Luna nor I do not like to talk about it." She turned to her Phoenix, who is still hugging Sunburn, "Philomeena, be back at the Castle after Sundown." The Phoenix nodded as her owner walked out of the bakery and stepped into her Chariot and went back to Canterlot.

*Flashback  
ends*

* * *

The class was finished in drawing a picture of Sunburn with Philomeena hugging him and another of Guard Captain Chop Chop. Sweetie Belle said to Celestia,

"It was an interesting flashback, your Highness."

The Sun-Goddess replied to the filly, "Its knowing that Philomeena saw Sunburn that counts."

Applebloom asked, "What about when Bash wished to be Pegasus?"

Scootaloo replied, "Sometimes, Bash might be a dragon, but when it comes with his lack to fly, it always goes down the crazy ideas."

*Flashback to Canterlot Garden*

* * *

In the Gardens of the Canterlot Castle...

Two Skylanders are walking through the garden, on their way to a shady Greenhouse. The Skylanders walking through the garden was a Dragon, that could curl into a ball, and an Undead Warrior wearing the Purple Armor of the Captain of the Guard instead of his blue armor. The Captain asked,

"Why are we in the garden early in the morning, Bash? I have patrols to do."

Bash replied, "Chop Chop, We are going to pick flowers for Princess Luna."

Chop Chop asked, "On what occasion?"

Bash said, "Because we done things in the past, but never shown appreciation for Princess Luna. Spyro and Spike picked flowers for Princess Celestia yesterday. So why not we pick flowers for her sister, so we show appreciation for both Princesses?"

Chop Chop spoke, "You have a point there."

* * *

As the two Skylanders reached the Greenhouse, Bash picked a Moon Flower, that grows in shady areas. Chop Chop picked a beautiful Dark Blue flower as beautiful as Luna's mane. Bash and Chop Chop were about to leave when they saw an odd shape of an insect inside the house, Bash recognized it and yelled,

"Ch..ch..Changeling!"

They ran towards the castle as the Changeling chased them. They saw it smash into an odd statue, which had the two Skylanders on edge. Chop Chop stated,

"That statue is the weirdest Statue, I've ever seen."

* * *

As they reached where Princess Luna is...

They saw the Moon Goddess talking to a guard, who was talking about preparations for the Summer Sun Festival in Ponyville. Bash and Chop Chop walked up to the Princess and said,

"We got you some flowers from the Greenhouse."

Princess Luna replied, "Thank you, you two. These are beautiful." She checked off her list. "Flowers for the night, check. Now I have to find flowers for the Sun, when my sister raises it."

As soon as she left, Whirlwind came into the room and spoke,

"Hello Bash."

Bash spoke in depression, "Oh, hello Whirlwind."

Whirlwind held out an armor plate that has two spikes on it. "I made this especially for you." She said as she blushed. Bash tried it on, he kinda admired the armor piece until Chop Chop pointed out to something.

"Princess Luna forgot her list!"

Bash decided, "I better take the list to Luna."

* * *

He speeds off losing the armor piece, he grabbed the list and went to find Luna. He found her surrounded by VIPs, construction workers, and Mayor Mare of Ponyville. He decided to roll his way to Luna, give the list to her and roll away, but his plans go wrong when the Skylander accidentily bashed into a Construction worker, almost hit the Mayor of Ponyville and collided with a pillar. Seeing the humiliation, he dropped the list, curled into a ball and rolled out of the room.

Princess Luna found Bash slumped against the incomplete Portal of Power, she spoke to the Earth Skylander,

"I know you were trying to return something to me. But.."

"But what, I'm clumsy, because I can't see where I'm rolling? I know, this festival is a special time for your sister." Bash interuptted.

"I was not saying that you are clumsy. I was just saying that you might have trouble trying to help. But I think I need your help, I'm planning to oversee the construction at Ponyville, meet me at the chariot in 2 hours." Luna assured.

"I could help somepony there." Bash replied.

Luna spoke, "The Portal of Power won't be completed when we have time. We are still missing one thing to completing the Portal, though Starswirl cyphered it, so his competitors won't discover it."

Bash noted, "Until you and Celestia find out about the final part to completing the Portal, I'll meet you at the chariot in 2 hours."

* * *

At the Chariot...

Bash arrived at the chariot to wait for Luna, but he was pushed by the Pegasi hooking themselves unto the chariot. At that exact moment, Luna arrived to and called Bash's name, but there was no response. Luna assumed that he couldn't get there on time, so she stepped into the chariot and flew off to Ponyville. When he saw Luna leaving, he tried to call out her name, but she didn't turn around.

* * *

At the Canterlot Park...

Bash was sad on each end and knew about his lack of flying. The Pegasi can fly, Spyro, Cynder, Spike, Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Drobot and the Alicorn Sisters can fly, but he can't fly. He was about to just give up until he heard the familar voice of a familar Lavender Unicorn.

"Bash, I heard you were going to be in Canterlot for a little while. I thought you would be at the festival grounds."

Bash repiled, "I was suppossed to go with Princess Luna, but I missed the chariot. I'm always thinking about my inability to fly. Twilight, Can you make me into a Pegasus, so I can fly to the Festival Grounds?"

Twilight replied, "I could try, but I never turned a creature into a Pony before." As she said that, Twilight charged her magic towards Bash and his image went from dragon to pegasus. Unknown to them, that the same Changeling from the garden followed Bash to the park. Seeing Bash's transformation, the Changeling now decided that taking down the Skylander in Pony form is a top priority.

* * *

On the trail to the Festival grounds...

A light brown Pegasus stallion with a brown mane and a Skylanders Earth Elemental symbol on his flank was gallopping down the trail, he took an apple of a tree and took a bite out of it. He was speaking to himself,

"Bash the Pony, Bash can fly now." He looked down at his reflection at a river's surface, and said, "Wowsers, I really am a Pony!" He took another bite out of his apple and tossed it in the river.

* * *

At the festival grounds...

Princess Luna was checking the other Skylanders efforts in preparations, she asked Spyro,

"How are the Life Skylanders doing in the decorations?"

Spyro responded, "With Rarity's help, the Life Skylanders would be done in no time, though we are still short one Earth Skylander" Spyro checked his names of Skylanders unaccounted for. "Bash, we're still missing Bash."

Bash galloped near the Festival Grounds and spotted Princess Luna, "There she is!" He cleared his throat and started to practice introducing himself, "Princess Luna, Spyro, Its me, Bash. I'm a Pony now, I'm now a Pony." But his practicing made him bash into a couple of construction workers carrying a bucket of cement. Spyro and Luna noticed the mysterious Pegasus appear out of nowhere, Spyro went to help him out.

Spyro asked, "Who are you?"

Bash wanted to introduce his name, but it was too soon. So he made up a name. "My name is...Crash and I've been sent from Canterlot. I flew all the way here to help out."

After hiding his real name, Bash helped out with the preparations. He helped his fellow Skylanders, who don't know who he really is, helped out Princess Luna and Spyro in managing the stations and kept his true identity hidden. Princess Luna offered a ride to Ponyville, but Bash said that he could fly there. He was a little rusty with flight, it was his second attempt anyway.

* * *

When he reached Ponyville...

He was going to Sugarcube Corner when he saw a familar shape, the same shape he saw at the garden. He yelped, "CHANGELING!" He scurried ahead trying to avoid the Changeling and soon led it into a Garbage Can. He wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie emerged mentioning her Pinkie Sense going off about something, but when she saw a Pegasus Stallion KO'd at Sugarcube Corner, she know that the doozy was that. Spyro showed up and woke him up,

"Crash, shheesh you scared me, seeing you curl into a ball and crash into the bakery. Reminds me of a Skylander that still hasn't returned from Canterlot."

Whirlwind came up to Spyro and whispered, "I think Crash is actually Bash."

* * *

The Summer Sun Festival...

"Mares and Gentelcolts, as Princess of the Night and sister to the Princess of the Sun, We welcome you to the Summer Sun Festival held in Ponyville, let the festival begin." Princess Luna annouced in her 'Royal Canterlot Voice' as she cut the ribbon letting everypony in.

There were Puppet Shows involving the Skylanders, Storytelling of the Arrival and how they helped the Royal Sisters. There was a Ferris Wheel with an excellent view of  
Canterlot. The Wonderbolts performing their routine and Sonic Boom uses her Sonic Scream to endorse the crowd. There were three Skylanders who were on the  
lookout for a light brown Pegasus Stallion. Cynder asked,

"Are you sure Bash is around here, Whirlwind?"

Whirlwind replied, "He's got to be, Cynder. Keep looking."

Spyro asked, "What would lower him to do something like that?"

Bash was wandering around the festival and Princess Luna galloped up and spoke, "Crash, are you having a good time."

Bash replied, "Yeah, well..um..There's something I..." He was interuptted by the sound of a young foal slipping off the ferris wheel, seeing this, He sprung into action,  
curled up into a ball, though its much difficult as a pony and caught the foal before it hit the ground. He returned the foal to its parents and returned to Princess Luna. She commented, "The only one who does that move is a Skylander named, Bash." Bash ran off, but tripped on cart which caused the animals pulling it go outta control. Luna was trying to stop the cart before her sister gets to the festival. Bash peered out and said to himself,

"This is all my fault, I wish Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia were here!"

Princess Celestia appearred and told Bash, "Bash, now is your chance to save the festival."

Bash asked, "But how?"

The Sun Goddess reminded him, "Your Earth Ability. Are you a Pony or a Dragon?"

Bash looked at the Armor piece, stood up and said, "I'm a Dragon!"

The Cart stormed its way towards Bash, Princess Celestia was in the distance and used her magic to turn Bash back into a Dragon. The Animals who were pulling the cart, skidded to a halt when they saw him. Bash proclaimed, "I guess there's one thing a Dragon can do."

Bash placed the Armor piece on his head, and noticed a Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid landing,

"Bash, that was really brave of you!"

Bash nudged Whirlwind, "Whirlwind, I'm never going through a transformation like that again."

Spyro cheered, "You did good, Bash."

Cynder added, "You are a true Earth Skylander."

Luna showed up and said, "Bash, you saved the festival."

Bash asked, "Aren't you guys mad, that I decieved you?"

Spyro answered, "Only a little bit, but you might've had good reasons and its time for Princess Celestia to share her balance to Equestria, also known as raising the sun!"

Whirlwind spoke to Bash, "I'm so glad, you're back."

Bash assured Whirlwind, "Me too."

As soon as Princess Celestia appearred, she raised the sun and showed her balance to the World. The Summer Sun Festival was a major success, as for the Changeling, it gave up chasing the Skylanders.

As for Bash and Whirlwind, sadily, they broke up after defeating Kaos.

*Flashback ends*

* * *

They all looked at a picture of the Sun rising over the festival with the Skylanders in the middle. Applebloom said,

"I'm glad thats over."

Sweetie Belle replied, "Yeah, Bash had good intentions for his decision."

Princess Celestia replied, "It was, but he saw the conciquences and decided to change back into a Dragon."

Scootaloo added, "With your help."

Princess Celestia agreed, "Indeed."

Princess Luna remembered, "Remember when the Captain of the Wonderbolts fell in love with Drobot?"

Scootaloo asked, "Captain Spitfire? That Captain of the Wonderbolts?"

Luna replied, "It took her time, but it was worth it for her in the end."

*Flashback to Sweet Apple Acres*

* * *

Drobot came out of the barn, where the Tech Skylanders were staying. He hasn't been up in the air for a while, so he decided to power up his suit and fly. He instantly went back into the barn, grabbed his helmet, fired up his wings and took to the skies. He also had to deliver a Apple Pie to somepony in Cloudsdale.

* * *

At Cloudsdale...

A yellow Pegasus Mare with a firey orange mane was looking at a small version of a Dragon with a tech suit on it. Captain Spitfire, the Leader of the Wonderbolts never managed to talk to a Skylander, all the others did. She always stared at the small version of a Skylander always wishing to talk to a Skylander, but she feels something else in the Tech Dragon, it was love. She stared at the figure and thought,

"If only you were in Cloudsdale."

At that exact moment, a Tech Dragon touched down in Cloudsdale, confused about walking on clouds. He took his first step on the cloud surface, then he started getting used to it. He began to explore the sights, he saw a familar light Blue Pegasus Stallion and spoke in his booming voice,

"Soarin', over here."

Soarin' noticed Drobot and asked, "Skylander, you came to Cloudsdale. First time, right?"

Drobot replied, "Yes, though its strange to walk on clouds. Alicorns in Skylands came up with the Cloud-Walking spell, but I never knew Dragons could walk on clouds. Before I forget, which I never forget, Rainbow Dash came to Sweet Apple Acres this morning, told Applejack about your birthday and sent me as their delivery dragon." Drobot handed Soarin' the Applepie and said, "Happy Birthday Soarin'."

Soarin' nodded in reply and flew off. Drobot was at loss when he saw Spitfire sitting by herself, gazing at a toy version of himself. He walked up to the Captain and asked,

"Are you alright?"

Spitfire looked up to see the Skylander talking to her and replied, "I'm fine." She thought to herself, "I can't believe it, A Skylander is talking to me. Its not just any Skylander, its Drobot! The Skylander I love."

Spitfire spoke, "I haven't talked to any Skylanders, but you talked to me."

Drobot replied, "You were in a bad state, so I wanted to comfort you."

Spitfire said in interest, "Not many mares, get on a Skylander's board."

Drobot asked, "Why not we take a flight over Ponyville?"

Spitfire replied, "Lead the way, Drobot."

* * *

They took off from Cloudsdale and during their flight, Drobot explained how he made his suit. His story was impressive, his fascination with taking things apart and putting them back together. Spitfire would be surprised if Drobot took apart the Ponyville Train Station and Train, then put it back together or the Wonderbolt Academy. Drobot performed amazing tricks and Air stunts, he explained,

"Most Dragons in Skylands were about competing aerial battles, thats where I came from. Dragons are smart, but not as smart as I am."

Spitfire asked, "Did you know what type of stuff you used to make your suit?"

Drobot answered, "I don't know, there's a 50/50 chance that this is Arkeyan Tech."

Spitfire asked, "What are Arkeyans?"

Drobot repiled, "An ancient civilization that ruled our world before Malefor started the war."

Spitfire concluded "Those were dark times in Skylands."

Drobot corrected, "Skylands was once a whole Planet, Malefor nearly destroyed it. Spyro and Cynder used a Fury Wave that stopped it from breaking apart, thus creating Skylands. This history lesson was irrelevent, but I can't wait to take you to Skylands once we find out the final piece to power it."

Spitfire added, "I can't even wait to see what Skylands is like. After you're finished dealing with this Kaos."

Drobot assured, "Kaos will get whats coming to him when we arrive."

Spitfire asked, "The Grand Galloping Gala is happening again, so you and the Skylanders can represent yourselves to everypony. Are you coming to the Gala?"

Drobot replied, "It takes a party or a Gala to have Skylanders present themselves, I'll go."

Spitfire hugged Drobot with tears of joy in her eyes. She said, "See you at the Gala, Skylander." and sped back to Cloudsdale.

* * *

When Drobot returned to Sweet Apple Acres...

He saw Twilight and her friends gathering in the barn with the Skylanders. He was certain it had something to do with the Gala, so he stepped inside. Spyro pointed out, "Dro, good you made it. We were.."

"About to know that we've been invited to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot."

A holographic Ignitor spoke, "Thats what he was going to say. How did you know?"

Drobot replied, "A Pegasus named Spitfire."

Rainbow Dash said in shock and not because of Zap, "You actually met Spitfire?!"

Spike stepped in, "Okay, now is not the time to ask about Drobot's day. We have to prepare for the Gala, seeing that it will go better than it did last time."

Rarity stated, "No Pony Prince for this Earth Skylander."

Pinkie Pie stated hers, "No disasters at this Gala when the Skylanders are around."

Spyro asked Rarity, "What do you mean by 'Pony Prince?' It seems...Awkward."

Rarity told her short story, "Last Gala, I thought I found my 'True Love', but it turns out, he's totally self-centered and only used me to get to Spike and kill him."

Ghost Roaster asked, "Is this Pony Prince a Unicorn, white coat and blonde mane and has a 'Skylanders: Myth or Real' book near his Mirror?"

Rarity answered, "Thats him, but how do you know about a Skylanders book?"

Ghost Roaster said, "Remember when Celestia said that she found me possessing her Nephew's mirror?"

Spyro said, "Yes."

Ghost Roaster finished, "Well, while I was in the Mirror, I saw a Skylanders book that says "Myth or Real" Ghost Roaster face-palmed, "Ok, lets just quick jump to the night of the Gala."

* * *

Grand Galloping Gala...

The Mane 6 and the Skylanders arrived at the Gala, but this time, it was differant, It had all eight Symbols of the Skylanders and the symbols of the Elements of Harmony, with both decorated at the Gala, it shows the bond Equestria shares with Skylands. Princesses Celestia and Luna revealed the Portal of Power, but annouced that one thing is missing, though the structure is complete, powering it is differant. They annouced that they would decypher the last piece used to power up the Portal, then the Skylanders will take back Skylands.

Spike and Rarity were walking with Spyro and Cynder, who passed the same Stallion, that Ghost Roaster frightened via Mirror. This time, Rarity ignored him and stuck by Spike, Spike was thinking it as a dream come true, the Love of his Life at his side.

Drobot was looking around trying to find Spitfire, the only ponies he saw at the Gala were a Pegasus Aerial team called 'The Wonderbolts' When he started to give up, he heard a familar voice behind him,

"Drobot, I'm glad you made it."

He turned around and saw Spitfire as one of those Pegasi in those flight suits. He asked, "I didn't know that you are part of this team!"

Spitfire apologysed, "I forgot to tell you, that I am the Captain of the Wonderbolts."

Drobot accepted, "Some of us don't know tell anyone our true selves until we show up with our suits on."

Spitfire nudged Drobot's helmet, smiling at each other. They sat at a table and started to chat about what would happen after Skylands is rid of Kaos for good. Spike and Rarity were walking out from looking at the Portal of Power, knowing that they would soon use it to go to Skylands.

Twilight was spotted by her rival, The Great and Powerful Trixie, who was trying to match her powers to Twilight's power, but Trixie bumped into Prince Blueblood, who was frightened by Ghost Roaster, but shook his hoof in a friendly manner, Ghost Roaster's actions made Trixie and Prince Blueblood fall in love, Ghost Roaster saluted the couple.

Bash was wearing his Armor Piece, and danced with Whirlwind, who are very happy together.

Princess Celestia was looking at the Skylanders having fun at the Gala, she used Blueblood's Skylanders: Myth or Real book and discovered a way to decypher the final piece to the puzzle and activating the Portal of Power. Celestia turned to Luna, who held the decyphered schematics and said,

"Activating the Portal of Power requires Unity of all Elemental Skylanders."

Luna replied, "I'll contact Ignitor, and tell him its time, but it will take a few weeks for them to get back."

Spyro and Cynder saw Drobot remove his helmet, and kiss Spitfire. Spyro asked Cynder, "When was the last time, we kissed?"

Cynder replied, "I never thought about it. We have known each other for a long time, but never kissed."

Spyro and Cynder decided that they should kiss, so the two Skylanders did. The Grand Galloping Gala was known by the Skylanders as 'The Best Night Ever.' Thanks to Prism  
Break's light show.

*Flashback ends*

* * *

They all looked at the picture of Spitfire and Drobot nudging, they sighed and fit the last page on the book. It was finished, the book was finished. Princess Celestia said,

"Now we need to get this book to the Skylanders."

Applebloom spotted Spyro, "Look, its Spyro. Come on, lets git it to him."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders carried the book all the way to Spyro, they showed it to him and  
he asked, "You made a book about us. Thats kind of you, three."

Sweetie Belle replied, "We didn't do this alone, we had help from our class and the Royal Sisters."

Scootaloo added, "We thought about everything you did for us."

* * *

At Twilight's Library...

Spyro opened the book and said in amazement, "We're all in here, these look like our stories." Spyro began to read, "In the Magical World of Equestria, inhabitated by Ponies, lived 32 beings from another Magical World called, "Skylands" They are the Skylanders, who recruits new allies, and make new friends on their quest to return to Skylands and defeat Kaos. And these are their Stories.


	7. Ignitor's Chronicles

Ignitor, the Fire Skylander, a Valiant Knight with a soul of fire saved the Royal Wedding and chose to leave with the Newly Weds. He has shown that the  
Skylanders will be there, no matter what. These are his stories...

* * *

On the Chariot...

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were asleep, as sleep could be for the long ride to the resort. There is only one that wasn't asleep, the Fire Skylander, that brought them back together, Ignitor. Ignitor wears an armor made of Cursed Steel, tricked by a Witch to wearing it so he can slay an Evil Dragon. When he was showered in dragonfire, he became a living flame and was bounded to the suit, his only intension is to find the Witch who tricked him and  
exact vengence on her. He flashed back to the Cyclopes Assault on a Royal Wedding...

* * *

In a region of Skylands...

"Candle-stick, there's no time to anger over being tricked, We have a Wedding to guard." A Knight Lieutenant told Ignitor.

Ignitor replied, "I know, but I should have been more careful."

The Knight Lieutenant countinued, "Maybe this Royal Wedding would cheer you up. Come on, Candle-Stick."

Ignitor asked in annoyance, "Are you going to keep calling me 'Candle-Stick?"

The Knight Lieutenant frightenly, "Sorry, Ignitor."

* * *

Wedding Ceremony...

Ignitor was the only odd one in the room because he's a living flame. He watched as the Prince waited at the Altar, wearing a Red and Blue Tuxedo, and the Princess walked down the Aisle, wearing a White and Yellow Dress. Ignitor was given frightened stares by the Princess when he was called up by the Priest, he walked up to the Altar and stood beside as the 'Best Knight' because the Prince is a personal friend of his, they use to spar in the arena  
when Ignitor was flesh.

Suddenly, the Window broke to reveal an Ambush of Cyclopes. Ignitor had to spring into action and used his sword to attack the Cyclopes. Ignitor fought the Cyclopes with all his might, but a beast of the Cyclopes attacked him and knocked him into unconciousness.

Ignitor's Knight-Brothers were overwhelmed by the Cyclopes, they were attacked, killed or injured. The attack went on for hours until the Cyclopes beat a hasty retreat, some of the knight raised their swords thinking that they won. How wrong they would soon be and they would know who to blame it on.

Ignitor woke up with his knights staring angry eyes at him. He was confused until they grabbed  
him and took him to the King.

* * *

Throne Room...

Ignitor was thrown to the ground and the king was in a sad mood. Ignitor asked,

"What is the meaning of this, your Majesty? We saved the Wedding."

The King turned to Ignitor and spoke, "The Wedding wasn't saved. My Son and his bride were taken by the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes were after them."

Ignitor asked, "Why did you pin this on me, its the Cyclopes you need to be angry at?!"

The King angrily replied, "Because you charged in, not worrying about your assignment! You are unworthy of your Knighthood, you are a Failure!"

Ignitor yelled, "And you couldn't even do what is best to launch a rescue mission!"

The King concluded, "They are gone, Ignitor. Soon they would be eaten by the Cyclopes, they are too strong! And for failing to protect the Wedding, you, Ignitor, are now Exiled!"

* * *

On the trail to the Cyclopes fortress...

"Exiled...Me? I cannot believe I was exiled. I'll show him, that I am stronger than those Cyclopes." Ignitor said angrily as he kicked a chunk of dirt off the ground. As he reached the 'Chain of Fortitude' he was approached by a mysterious figure. Ignitor asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am Eon, the Portal Master and overseer of the 'Core of Light' you, Ignitor are not a failure. You just didn't pay attention to your surroundings, but now, you must rescue the Prince and Princess from the Cyclopes."

"How did you know my name?"

"It is not important, but you have a soul of fire, you can jump out of your armor and use your fire soul as a weapon." said Master Eon.

Ignitor concluded, "This will be my redemption. Thank you, Master Eon."

Ignitor walked the 'Chain of Fortitude' and reached the Cyclopes fortress, he saw a bride and a groom get taken into the Dungeon. Ignitor whispered, "Don't worry, I'm coming."

He wielded his Flame Sword and yelled, "Slash and Burn!"

He charged in alone, he battled the Cyclopes, this time, he didn't back down, this time he used his fire soul. He battled the Cyclopes like there's no tomorrow, but he had a priority, rescue the Bride and Groom.

As he reached the Dungeon, Ignitor searched the cells until he found the Bride and Groom, crying and comforting each other. The Groom noticed Ignitor,

"Ignitor, you came!" He turned to his Bride, "We better not worry now, help has come."

Ignitor released them and said, "The Cyclopes are up ahead, If I cannot defeat them all, run, tell your father, I've redeemed myself. Get behind me."

Ignitor soon escorted the Bride and Groom away from the Cyclopes fortress and escaped using the Chain of Fortitude, They met up with Master Eon again.

* * *

At the Chain...

"Ignitor, you have done it. You have redeemed yourself, and as Portal Master, I make you a Skylander." Master Eon annouced.

The Groom realized, "You're Master Eon, the Portal Master that appearred after Malefor nearly destroyed the Old World!"

The Bride remembered, "Malefor nearly destroyed the Old World and two dragons called, "Spyro and Cynder" launched a wave that created Skylands."

Master Eon assured, "That is indeed the origin of Skylands."

Ignitor spoke, "I will be a Skylander, after I bring these two back to their Wedding."

Throne Room...

A Guard walked into the Throne and annouced, "Sire, the Exile has returned with the Bride and the Groom. The Other Guards were told not to harm the Exile."

The King asked, "Who gave the order not to harm the Exile?"

The Guard countinued, "The Portal Master Eon."

The King spoke in shock, "Send them in."

After many persuasions by Master Eon, Ignitor was welcomed back as a hero, and now is a Redeemer. So much...he was a Skylander...

* * *

Resort...

Ignitor was writing stuff down in a Journal, he talked about his strives, his stories and his memories. Shining Armor came up to the Skylander and asked,

"Remember how you and Cadance used a merging ability?"

"How we made Ignidance?" Ignitor asked.

Shining Armor replied, "I want to merge my power with yours."

Ignitor set his journal down, "Just say your 'Battle Cry' and the merging begins."

Shining Armor shouted, "CANTERLOT'S GUARDIAN!"

Ignitor shouted, "SLASH AND BURN!"

A Blaze of Blue and Purple flames formed around them, turning the sand below them into glass. As the Flames faded, Shining had blue fires on his coat, and was wearing Ignitor's Armor. The new form shouted,

"FEAR THE INFERNO OF SHINING INFERNO!"

Cadance appeared and said in shock, "First, Ignitor and I create Ignidance and now you and Ignitor create a new form called, "Shining Inferno."

Shining Inferno responded, "Its odd being a merged Skylander. But we can handle it."

Cadance recieved the message from Princess Celestia, adressed to Ignitor,

_"Dear Ignitor, We have completed construction of the Portal of Power, but we need Elemental Unity from all of the Eight Elements to power it up. You and the Honeymooners must return to Canterlot and power up the Portal of Power. We used the Schematics, and decyphered the last part, and thats how we knew about the Elemental Unity._

_Princess Celestia"_

Cadance called out as Ignitor and Shining Armor returned to normal, "Its time to return to Canterlot. The Battle for Skylands has begun, Ignitor."

Ignitor spoke, "I understand."


	8. Skylands

The Portal Chamber...

The Skylanders gathered with the Royal Sisters to activate the Portal of Power to send the Skylanders to Skylands. Princess Celestia informed the Skylanders,

"It takes Unity of all Eight Elements to activate the Portal, or a Fully Realized Portal Master."

Princess Luna continued for her sister, "It requires all Skylanders of the Eight Elements to activate the Portal. Are you ready?"

All Skylanders nodded, and diverted their power towards the Portal.

Rainbow Dash and the Air Skylanders shouted, "Air!"

Gill Grunt and the Water Skylanders shouted, "Water!"

Pinkie Pie and the Tech Skylanders shouted, "Tech!"

Fluttershy and the Life Skylanders shouted, "Life!"

Applejack, Rarity and the Earth Skylanders shouted, "Earth!"

Cynder and the Undead Skylanders shouted, "Undead!"

Ignitor and the Fire Skylanders shouted, "Fire!"

Spike, Twilight, Spyro and the Magic Skylanders shouted, "Magic!"

Their powers flowed in White, Blue, Yellow, Green, Brown, Grey, Red, and Purple beams towards the Portal of Power. As soon as it consumed every  
Elemental Power, it started to glow, and a Spirit emerged from the Portal of Power. The Skylanders, except for the Mane-6 knew who it was.

"Master Eon!"

The Spirit spoke, _"Skylanders, you have done it."_

Spyro asked, "But we haven't gotten back to Skylands yet."

Master Eon corrected, _"You haven't, but you have build a bridge that Starswirl and I have always dreamed of. The Bridge between Equestria and the World, you and Cynder created."_

Twilight said in shock, "How long did you know about us?"

Master Eon replied, _"Before I found Spyro, Cynder and Sparx frozen in suspended animation. You and Spike are gifted, thats why I chose you two to_  
_become Skylanders. Spikes transformation was not an accident, it was for a purpose."_

Sparx buzzed around the spirit, "You didn't need to mention how you found us!"

Spike asked, "So, it wasn't an accident? If I woke up on the day the Skylanders arrived, I would still be what I am, now?"

Master Eon replied, _"After I examined your Growth Spurt incident, I had placed some of the essence of a good Dragon from Spyro and Cynder in you."_

But this conversation was interuppted by a floating head. It said,

"Well, well, well, The Stupid Skylanders have found a way back to Skylands, correction, MY Skylands."

Spyro said in anger, "Kaos!"

Kaos noticed, "Oh, Spyro, I didn't seem to recognize you. You might want to know that there is no way to stop me, even if you do, you would face an old friend of yours." Kaos turned away. "Glumshanks, show our friend what he would face if he defeats me." An Image of a Purple Dragon appearred, which Spyro and Cynder recognized. "Malefor. You're planning to free Malefor from the Center of the World?!" Kaos laughed as his head disappeared.

Master Eon assured Spyro, _"You are not alone, you have friends and allies that will aid you."_

Cynder realized, "All we need now is a Portal Master, we can't go in without a Portal Master to guide us."

Master Eon turned to Celestia and Luna,_ "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Goddesses of the Sun and Moon, I make you, Portal Masters, to guide the Skylanders through Skylands. Will you accept?"_

The Sisters looked at each other and nodded at Master Eon.

Princess Celestia spoke, "Spyro and Spike, get to the Portal."

Princess Luna spoke, "Sparx, go with them."

Sparx said in excitement, "All right, the Skylanders are back!"

Master Eon turned to Spyro, _"As a rare Purple Dragon, you can wield many abilities. You passed on what you know to Spike, but now its time to re-awaken these powers, Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth."_

He turned to Cynder, _"Cynder, while most other dragons can only master a single element, your exposure to the Darkness, has granted you with powers most uncommon, Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow."_

* * *

On an Island thats breaking apart in Skylands...

Hugo, a scholar was on a Shattered Island after being dropped off by his friend, Flynn the Balloonist. Hugo started to brag.

"Master Eon said, help would come. First, the Core explodes, then I hear voices!"

All of a sudden, a massive beam of light emerged revealing two Purple Dragons and a Dragonfly. Hugo quickly recognized them.

"Whoa! Spyro! You've returned!"

Spyro assured, "I'm not alone Hugo."

Spike added, "He's brought a couple of Skylanders from Equestria, including the two Magic Skylanders."

Sparx added, "Don't forget about the former god of Tall Plains, Sparx."

Hugo calmed down, "Master Eon said, you would return. So he did find another Portal Master."

Spyro corrected, "Make that two Portal Masters, the Royal Sisters of Equestria are now our Portal Masters."

Hugo started to yell, "I know you can hear me, your Highnesses. I am Hugo and we have much to do!"

Sparx asked about the situation, "Seriously, buddy. What is the situation here? Why is everyone evacuating?"

Hugo replied, "I don't know, Sparx. But there are still Mabu villagers trapped inside, you got to help them."

Spike said, "Then we better rescue those villagers."

Hugo quickliy reminded them, "By the way, Spike is it? There's a Balloon, that I arrived in. Piloted by Flynn the Balloonist, he's further up ahead."

Spike replied, "Thanks Hugo."

* * *

Back in Equestria...

Everypony gathered around the Portal of Power to see the effort that Spike and Spyro were making. They saw them through the Portal of Power, finding keys, freeing locals of Skylands, until they heard Spyro, and Spike talking to each other, they heard Spike say,

"So, we have to find out whats causing this island to break apart. And soon find the balloonist, Hugo mentioned."

Spyro replied, "Yeah, we better find Flynn."

Then a voice yelled, "Hey down there! You guys are Skylanders, aren't ya. Flynn the Balloonist, Best Pilot in all of Skylands." He noticed Spyro. "Hey, Spyro you're back!"

Spyro replied, "Flynn, good to see ya again."

Flynn cut to the chase, "You, Sparx and your friend better come up here. You might wanna see this!"

Sparx told Flynn, "We'll be right there. Spike and Spyro are checking something out on the other side of that ditch." He noticed they weren't there. "Hey, wait for me!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were watching Spyro and Spike enter an odd gate that had the Magic Symbol on it. Princess Celestia wondered,

"What is that gate?"

* * *

Back in Skylands...

Spike, Spyro and Sparx managed to reach Flynn, who was looking out at something.

"Spyro, Spike, Sparx, This is what I saw before I landed. This Tornado is tearing up the island. Ok, what we need to do is..." Flynn paused and saw a chunk coming towards them.

"INCOMING!"

Spike and Spyro fell when the chunk hit. Luckily, they landed on solid ground and saw Flynn fly by. Spyro said,

"That was more than I expected. Flynn, pick up Hugo and find another place where we can meet up."

Flynn saluted, "Ok, Spyro. But be careful, you three. That is one mean Tornado!"

The trio met the Mabu, they helped move the Turtle, 'Blobbers' He pointed out that there are 'Monster Gates' in their path. So the trio had to fight the 'Chompies' to open the gate. As soon as the gate opened, they met up with Blobbers, who told them about the Elemental Gates, that can be  
opened by a Skylander of that type. Spike and Spyro shouted,

"Celestia, Luna, send Gill Grunt and Pinkie Pie!"

* * *

Back in Equestria...

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna heard the call, having Spike and Spyro come back, and Gill Grunt and Pinkie Pie going in. Spike said,

"Skylands is just amazing."

Spyro asked, "Just like Starswirl's notes?"

Spike replied, "Exactly, like his notes."

* * *

Back in Skylands...

Pinkie Pie was astonished by the wonders of Skylands. Her Partner, Gill Grunt knew she would be amazed. So the closest gate was the Tech gate, so Pinkie used her Tech ability to call forth a bridge. As soon as they were done, Gill Grunt open the Water gate and found special tresures, like in the previous gates.

They followed Blobbers to another gate, he started freaking out,

"The Mabu Royal Palace is gone, and the Royal Family are still trapped behind the gate! Skylanders, you have to save them!"

Gill Grunt said to Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie Pie, bring out the Party Cannon."

Pinkie brought out her Party Cannon and took out the Chompies, Gill pushed the Turtle making a bridge, and used a cannon to blow away the wall,  
Pinkie Pie grabbed the key and freed the Mabu Royal Family. Gill Grunt shouted,

"Tag us out!"

* * *

Back in Equestria...

Princess Celestia now told Spyro and Spike to go back in.

* * *

Back in Skylands...

Spike, Spyro and Sparx overlooked at the Tornado, Spyro asked,

"What happened here?"

Hugo answered, "This is what Kaos has done."

Spike remembered, "Kaos said something about freeing Malefor."

Hugo said shocked, "Lets not hope he succeeds. We need to return to the Ruins of the Core of Light."

Flynn spoke, "Yeah, because that Tornado is really on top of us!"

Spike shouted, "Princess Celestia, when we get to the ruins, swap us out for Twilight and Rarity!"


	9. Eternal Magic Source

At the Core of Light...

Spike walked with Cynder and talked about the last Eternal Source. Spike asked,

"Where are we going to find the Eternal Magic Source?"

Cynder replied, "There's no speculation about the location of the Eternal Magic Source."

Spike asked, "So, its going to be hard to find?"

Cynder replied, "Indeed."

Flynn walked up to the two and said, "Cynder, you know that statue, thats out near the chain?"

Cynder replied, "Yeah, I know about that statue."

Flynn finished, "Well, its moving."

Cynder shouted, "Celestia, Luna, swap me out for Chop Chop!"

Cynder disappeared and Chop Chop soon took her place. The Undead Knight said,

"We better investigate this moving statue."

* * *

At the Statue...

The Statue was odd, and was moving. It saw the two Skylanders and said, _"Ah, Skylanders have come. It has been years since my kind had an Arkeyan Elite."_

Chop Chop recognized, "Wait, you're an Arkeyan!?"

Spike asked, "What are the Arkeyans?"

The Statue spoke, _"Before I cut to the story, I am called, 'The Weapons Master' and the Arkeyans once ruled all of the Old World. We were the first to fall to Malefor's Armies and our Machines entombed. You seek something from me."_

Spike spoke, "We need to find the Eternal Magic Source."

The Weapons Master spoke, _"To obtain the Eternal Source of Magic, you need to prove yourselves. Then you can obtain the very essence of magic first, 'The Quiksilver.' The Quiksilver is across the Chain of Fortitude, and you can go there if you like."_

Chop Chop nodded, "Lets get the Quiksilver."

* * *

At the Quiksilver chambers...

Chop Chop and Spike arrived to obtain the Quiksilver. As soon as they arrived, they saw a hologram of the Weapons Master appear.

_"Here you are, Skylanders. This is the chambers, where we kept the very essence of magic, 'The Quiksilver.' Like I said before, you have to prove yourselves trustworthy, by fighting through the Arkeyan defenses. Soon, you will obtain the Quiksilver."_

Spike asked, "How long did you hold out until Malefor conquered your people?"

The Weapons Master remembered,_ "For so long, we held our ground against our ruthless mercenary foe. But we were betrayed, Arkeyans were possessed by Malefor's dark influence, we used the Eternal Source of Magic to seal Malefor in Convexity, never to return. But his second-in-command, Gaul has Malefor's ruthlessness. Gaul's forces hunted us down, but some of us hid. But there were too few of us, we knew that the Arkeyan Age was over."_

Chop Chop asked, "Why do I remember seeing Malefor being thrown into Convexity?"

The Weapons Master replied, _"We used our Arkeyan Elites, undead warriors to merge with the Eternal Source of Magic. Some were destroyed, while few were rendered paralysed, you were among those paralysed, Chop Chop. You said that you would sacrifice yourself to stop Malefor."_

Chop Chop realized, "I did. But Kaos plans to ressurect Malefor, if we don't get the Eternal Magic Source...he might succeed."

Spike spoke, "Where do we find the Quiksilver? Time is against us."

The hologram assured,_ "The Quiksilver is passed a closed gate, that requires a key. You need to get the key and pass the gate."_

As soon as the Skylanders performed this task and reached a clearing that shows many chains  
attatched to a central chamber. The Weapons Master appeared and said,

_"Behold, the Quiksilver. The only way, to obtain it is to align the three energy beams with the three seals above the Quiksilver to release it."_

Spike shouted, "Celestia, swap me out for Twilight!"

Spike disappeared and Twilight took his place. Twilight was in shock knowing about obtaining the essence of Magic in Skylands. One of the pieces needed for the Eternal Magic Source to power up the Core of Light.

Chop Chop spoke, "We better align the three laser beams to the central chamber and get the Quiksilver."

Twilight and Chop Chop used the teleporters to each of the isles, and alignned the three energy beams with the three seals above the Quiksilver. They rode the chain down to the central chamber, fought a whole load of enemies and reached the jar, holding the very essence of Magic in Skylands.  
The Weapons Master appearred,

_"What we pass on to you, the very essence of magic, the Quiksilver."_

Twilight said, "This is the very essence of Magic! We could use it for the Core of Light!"

Chop Chop replied, "The Arkeyans benefit this gift being used to build the Core of Light." He turned to the Weapons Master. "Thank you, Weapons Master."

* * *

At the Core of Light...

As the Quiksilver was being merged with the Core of Light, the Skylanders watched from Equestria as the very essence of Magic is being merged with the other elements. The work of the Quiksilver left one thing missing...The Eternal Magic Source.

Chop Chop was swapped out for Rarity, and Twilight was swapped out for Spike. But they were unsure, what to do now, so they decided to talk to the Weapons Master. As they approached the Arkeyan, Spike asked,

"We need to find the Eternal Magic Source."

The Weapons Master replied, _"Traverse the Chain of Fortitude to the final resting place of our War Machines, we tried to use against Malefor, there is a vault deep within the facility, the Eternal Magic Source lies in the vault."_

"Then we better get to that War Machine Vault and find the Eternal Magic Source. But most of all, I'm not alone."

_"We are never going alone, Spike. We fought side-by-side against Malefor. Now you and Rarity are fighting side-by-side with the other Skylanders to prevent Malefor from returning."_

Rarity stepped in, "Where ever you go, I'm with you, Spike."

Spike flared his wings, "Then let us go, Ladies first."

Rarity stepped onto the Chain of Fortitude, then Spike stepped on. They began their journey to the War Machine Storage, where the Eternal Magic Source lies.

* * *

On the Chain of Fortitude...

Spike and Rarity were on their way to the Arkeyan Armory, but knowing that it wouldn't be for a while, they decided to talk. Rarity went first.

"Spike, I want to ask you something."

Spike asked, "Whats on your mind?"

Rarity explained, "About all the Stallions, that I thought could be my True Love. Most of the Stallions only wanted my help, but others  
were arrogant. But, you...are differant, though you are not a Stallion."

Spike began, "I'm differant because I care about you, Rarity. Its not because, I'm a Skylander, its because I always cared about you since the day we first met. But when I heard that you liked Prince Blueblood, I decided to let you go. But soon there was my time with the Soul Gem Omnitrix and how  
Blueblood froze you solid when you warned me. When Blueblood froze you, I snapped and became Sonic Boom. Then came my Negative Growth Spurt, when we were falling together. What we both experieced came to the arrival of the Skylanders, when I was exposed to a Positive Growth Spurt, I gained the ability to harness energy from a gem, but lost my apetite for them. But I still accompany you on your Gem Hunts along with Bash and Terrafin."

Rarity spoke, "About the aftermath of your Negative Growth Spurt, you said that you always had a crush on me before I cut you off and smile. I did not know at the time though, but I have been focused on being known by all of Equestria. When Sweetie Belle and I met Hex and Chop Chop, and they mentioned you..I cared about you as well. When I saw the new you with your wings and your zig-zag horns, I thought the Spikey-Wikey, I knew was gone forever."

Spike assured Rarity, "I might look differant, but I'm still the same Spikey-Wikey on the inside. I know I can draw energy from Gems, but I can control it. Remember, when I gave you the Fire Ruby?"

Rarity remembered, "That Fire Ruby was in the shape of a heart. Why do you ask?"

Spike replied, "When I found that Fire Ruby, I thought it would be my dinner. But when you noticed it, I had a feeling that the Fire Ruby would be more to you instead of me plus, I was giving you something that I described because of its shape." Spike paused for a moment before continuing. "My Heart."

Rarity smiled, "It was very generous of you and it was amazing. Your Heart would be a great way to describe the Fire Ruby."

* * *

At the Armory...

Spike and Rarity reached the depot where all of the Arkeyan War Machines lie dormant. Spike had to turn on the light to power on the facility.

Rarity found transportation to the vault where the Eternal Magic Source was held, an Arkeyan Battle Robot. They guided the robot, shot down the flyers and punched platforms and Automatons, even faced a Battle Robot.

They came to the Vault and saw a sphere of Purple Energy beneath a sheild, The Weapons Master appearred,

_"Behold, the Eternal Magic Source. The Sheild was to keep our enemies from getting to it. Now you must deactivate the sheild, by deactivating the generators. But first you need to end the security lock-down, there is a keycard on the lower level. After the lock-down has ended, deactivate the generators and you will obtain the Eternal Magic Source."_

Spike and Rarity went down to the lower level and grabbed the key-card, went up to the upper level and placed it in the security terminal. Well, an Air Elemental Gate caught the duo's attention, Spike hollered,

"Celestia, Luna, Swap me out for Rainbow Dash!"

In a flash of light, Spike disapppearred and Rainbow Dash took his place. Using her Air Ability, Rainbow Dash opened the way and flew into a gust of wind,  
teleporting them to the other side.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity worked together to solve the puzzle and soon found a present that had a hat in it.

As soon as they were finished, Rainbow Dash was swapped out for Spike. Spike and Rarity coutinued to shut down the generators powering the shield. As soon as the last generator was shut down, the shield was disabled and the Eternal Magic Source was revealed.

* * *

In Equestria..

Master Eon's spirit appearred and told Celestia and Luna. "_You have obtained the final piece, The Eternal Magic Source. The Core of Light is reborn, thanks to you two."_

Celestia replied, "We did what we had to do, Master Eon. Skylands is saved, not because of my sister and I. But the Skylanders are very responsible for saving Skylands."

Luna finished, "Skylands is at peace now, because of the Skylanders."

* * *

Back in Skylands...

Kaos was pacing around when his troll butler, Glumshanks walked in, all fried up. Kaos asked,

"Whats the matter, Glumshanks?"

The troll was about to speak, when a flash of light blinded them both. Kaos yelled,

"Hey, what the? Are you kidding me!?" He tried to find his butler in the light, "Glumshanks?" Glumshanks asked, "Master?" Kaos asked. "Glumshanks?" Glumshanks replied, "Master?" They bumped into each other, and Kaos yelled,

"Get us out of here, Glumshanks. TO THE OUTLANDS!"

As their castle pulled away, Kaos cried,

"My Darkness, My Beautiful Darkness!" He now assured himself, "But I have enough to start the Ressurection Ritual! I'm not beaten YET!"

* * *

At the Core of Light...

Flynn was cheering, "Wahoo, we won. And everything is back to normal." He held up two thumbs up, "BOOM!"

Cali said, "I still don't think, we're done."

Flynn guessed, "I guess we haven't had our date yet." He did the same thing again. "DOUBLE BOOM!"

Hugo told Flynn, "Cali is right, I feel it too."

Spike added, "So do I. Kaos has acquired enough Darkness to ressurect Malefor."

General Robot came up and said, "I have the intel on the enemy's home base."

Hugo read it, "These are the coordinates to Kaos' lair in the Outlands! General Robot, I could kiss you!"

The Military Robot said, "At Ease, Soldier."

Hugo got back on track, "Anyway, with these coordinates, Spike, Rarity and the rest of the Skylanders could launch a final assault!"

Rarity asked, "How do we get to the Outlands?"

Hugo replied, "Why...The Core of Light!" Hugo now turned serious. "Are you ready to take on the Evil Kaos in his lair and rid Skylands of him, once and for all?"

Spike and Rarity looked at each other, nod and turned towards Hugo. Spike said,

"Its time to end this."


	10. Confrontation and Assignment

In the Lair of Kaos...

Spike and Rarity used the Core of Light to transport themselves to Kaos' lair in the Outlands. As the Unicorn and the Dragon walked up to the gate, Spike asked,

"You ready for this?"

Rarity answered, "I'm ready."

Spike said, "Lets find Kaos and finish this."

* * *

Equestria...

All Skylanders were all fueled up knowing that they are finally going to rid Skylands of Kaos once and for all. Princess Celestia called Spyro, Drobot, Cynder and Ignitor.

"My sister and I sensed that the Evil King Sombra of the Crystal Empire might return and attack us. Its too dangerous to halt right now, a group of six should go and investigate."

Cynder asked, "There's four of us, who's going with us?"

Princess Luna replied, "Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are going with you."

Ignitor spoke, "We better investigate the Crystal Empire before this goes bad."

* * *

Lair of Kaos, dungeon...

Spike and Rarity were in the dungeon until Spike heard sounds coming from one of the cells. Spike asked,

"Did you hear something?"

Rarity replied, "It came from one of those cells."

As the duo found the source which frightened them at first, but amazed and astonished them. In the Cell, were a group of Alicorns, some were from Skylands while the shocking thing was, others came from Equestria. One of the Alicorns said,

"Wait, You're from Equestria. A Purple Dragon from Equestria and a Unicorn from Equestria, they came to free us!" The Alicorn paused, "You are trying to free us, right?"

Spike froze the lock and broke it with his tail, "Thats one reason we're here."

One Alicorn with a Reddish-Brown mane said, "Thank you, we are in your dept. You must be looking for Kaos."

Rarity asked, "Where do we find him?"

The Alicorn replied, "His Quarters, up the stairs to the right."

Rarity spoke, "Thank you." She turned toward the door, "Our Portal Masters are watching, you can shout and bring you back to Equestria. If  
you are from Skylands, there's a portal created by the Core of Light outside this evil place, you can use it to transport yourselves to the ruins."

* * *

Crystal Empire...

As the heroes travelled to the gate,

Cadance saw a crystal statue, that looked like a Gremlin wink at her.

Shining Armor saw a big Crystal Statue that looked like it stood on one wheel, and a mechanic,

Spyro saw three Crystal Statue in the Shape of a tree, and a Mushroom, and an Ice Warrior,

Ignitor spotted three Crystal Statues, a large magma creature, a small magma dog, and a huge whale-like creature with an anchor,

Cynder saw five Crystal Statues in the shape of an Elf that rides a skeletan Ostrich, a Genie with Swords, a Suit of Armor with an Eyeball on top, and a Wasp Warrior.

Drobot saw a Crystal Statue in the shape of a Rock Warrior. The sight of those Statues caused Cadance to talk about one statue,

"Isn't it weird, that the Gremlin statue just winked at me?"

All of a sudden, the statues shattered revealing what was inside, the massive tree kneeled down and said,

"You don't believe us as Statues, do ya?"

Shining Armor cried out in surprise, "Their huge!" The huge figure with one wheel said,

"Yeah, thats Ridiculous."

Cadance asked, "Who are you guys?"

The tree responded, "I'm Tree Rex and I'm a Giant, there is one of each of us in each of the Eight Elements."

The Robot spoke, "I'm Bouncer!"

The Whale creature spoke, "I'm Thumpback!"

The Genie spoke, "I'm Ninjini!"

The Large Magma creature spoke, "I'm Hot Head!"

The Eyeball in armor introduced, "I'm Eye Brawl!"

The Wasp introduced, "I'm Swarm!"

The Rock warrior spoke, "And I'm Crusher!"

Spyro said, "Welcome to the Party!"

Cynder went next, "The Giants are here!"

Drobot said, "How about that!"

Ignitor spoke, "Incredible!"

Cadance said, "Whoa."

Shining Armor yelled, "I did not see that one coming!"

Tree Rex sensed something behind the Gate, "Sombra!"

Spyro assumed, "Well, party's over."

Shining Armor spoke, "Not good."

Bouncer said, "No Sweat, we got your back. Besides, its the Crystal Ponies we have to free."

Hot Head spoke to a blue Gremlin, "Ready for this, Pop Fizz?"

Pop Fizz drank his soda, "Always ready! Sombra is going to get whats coming to him. Try to enslave Crystal Ponies, you get a motion in the Potion."

Tree Rex finished, "Besides, We protect them and they love us."

* * *

Lair of Kaos, Kaos' Quarters...

Kaos has made the spell to ressurect Malefor and as soon as he transferred it, he said,

"The Dark Master Returns."

Spike and Rarity appearred from the door and Spike said,

"We're too Late!"

Kaos noticed them, "Persistant Skylanders aren't you. This is where it really ends for you and your Portal Masters."

Rarity was not one for battle, but she can make an acception, "Bring it!"

Kaos smiled in an Evil way and boarded his hoverthrone revealing to them, the very minion responsible for destroying the Core of Light, The Hydra.

The Hydra is a combination of four Elements, Water, Life, Undead, and Fire. When Kaos landed to launch its attacks, it gave Spike and Rarity an open window to attack Kaos directly.

After many attacks, The Hydra hit Spike and what flowed through the Dragon was now a Dark-Purple Magic, Spike's Purple scales changed to Black, his horns and wings became silver as well.

The Hydra also had an effect on Rarity, her White coat turned Blue, her Purple Mane turned Gold and had Powers unlike her Earth abilities.

Dark Spike and Legendary Rarity looked at each other and nodded, Dark Spike said, "Lets take out the trash."

Legendary Rarity agreed, "Gems or no Gems, that is the Question."

After several attacks by the New Dark Spike and Legendary Rarity, Kaos' craft was down and his Hydra destroyed, Kaos said,

"You might've defeated me, but my Colleague in the Radiant Isles will finish what we both started!"

Spike, now back to normal asked, "What Colleague? What is the Radiant Isles? What are you talking about?"

Kaos realized, "You thought I, Kaos, started this alone? No, My Colleague and I planned to bring about the Return of Malefor. And when he uses his Dark Mirror, Malefor will make his first appearrance at the Radiant Isles!" Kaos' craft explodes and he wakes up in his portal chamber, saying 'Fear my Giant Floating Head.'

* * *

At the Core of Light...

Kaos was contained in a Magic bubble who keeps yapping about his Colleague working with him. Flynn decided that he couldn't take and said,

"Hey, cool your jets, Small fry, we Heard ENOUGH outta you."

Cali agreed, "Finally, something we can agree on. You know, you're ok, when your not putting your foot in your mouth."

Kaos threatened Eon to send him back to the Outlands, but Eon has something special in mind for him, the Princesses agreed with his idea.

With Hugo typing in the coordinates, he sent Kaos, not to Equestria, but a strange world known as Earth, where he was chewed by a dog and set up in stores.

Spike, along with Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Chop Chop, Sunburn, Camo, and Zap cheered after seeing Kaos fly off to Earth. The most shocking thing that happened to Spike is that Rarity kissed him. Spike, stunned by the kiss, fell to the ground while all the others laughed at his funniness.

* * *

Equestria...

Master Eon appeared in front of the sisters and said,_ "You have done it, your Highnesses. Skylands is now rid of Kaos for good, but I'm still stunned about this..colleague that Kaos worked with."_

Celestia assured the spirit, "When we find out the identity of Kaos' colleague, We will call the Skylanders to action."

Luna finished, "And find a way to defeat him, thats what Skylanders do."

Eon said, _"Very well."_ He turned to the crowd,_ "Ponies of Equestria, I, Eon will show you your neighboring world, Skylands."_

One at a time, each pony stepped on to the Portal of Power and were transported to the Core of Light. The Princesses finally made the dream of Starswirl the Bearded and Eon the Portal Master come true. They were visited by a very familer Alicorn.

"Mother, you've returned!" said Celestia.

"I've missed you so much." said their mother.

"Where have you been all of our lives?" asked Luna.

"I was trapped in the Outlands, but your sister's adopted Son and his friend, Rarity saved me and all the other Alicorns from Skylands and Equestria." replied their mother.

They were happy to see their mother again. As the family hugged, the Skylanders were happy on reuniting a family again, everypony and every Skylander were happy except for Bash.

* * *

On the balcony...

Bash was broken up after Whirlwind broke up with him for Zap. He now focused on his inability to fly and saw a shooting star streak across the sky. He wished upon it, and it landed near the train station. He wanted to know what it was before anypony else does, so he left the balcony and went to the train  
station.

* * *

Canterlot Train Station...

As Bash entered the train station, he saw that the shooting star was a Geode, a type of gem. As the Dragon came closer, the Geode cracked open revealing a Dragoness, White body, Pink gem-like spikes, pink gem-like wings, a gem tip on her tail, light blue underbelly and outer wing. Bash didn't soar, but his heart sure did because the Dragoness was so beautiful. As he approached her, she spotted him and said,

"Stop, are you Friend or Foe?" Bash didn't say anything and countinued walking towards her. She lost her patience waiting for a response, so she blasted Bash off of the city with her tail.

As Bash fell, he had a lovestruck look in his eyes and said, "I'm in Love!" He rolled down the mountain and followed the tracks back up to the city.

* * *

Crystal Empire...

Sombra was laughing at his return, knowing that he hid an artifact, so nopony could stop him. That quickly changed when he was approached by a group consisting of Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Spyro, Cynder, Drobot, Ignitor and the being that used to be Statues at the gate.

"How did you? I thought you were Statues!?" he asked.

Tree Rex spoke, "Well, you thought wrong."

Spyro said, "Skylanders, To battle!"

Sombra held up a sign, "Mommy!"

(Two hours later)

Sombra was being held upside down by Bouncer, Spyro said, "Don't worry, we'll get you healed up...As LONG AS YOU DON'T ATTACK CANTERLOT, or ENSLAVE THE CRYSTAL PONIES or WE WILL BE BACK! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Sombra said, "You win, Skylanders."

* * *

Portal Chamber..

The Gem Dragoness walked into the chamber and was soon face-to-face with the same dragon, she blew off the cliff. She asked,

"Didn't I just blow you off the cliff?"

Bash said, "Look, I know we got off on the wrong way. My name is Bash."

The Gem Dragon replied, "My name is Flashwing, what do you want Bash."

Bash replied, "When I first saw you, You made me feel like I want to fly even more now.

Flashwing said, "Is that so?"

Bash replied, "I have an inability to fly until I saw you, I didn't soar, but my heart did."

Flashwing asked, "Are you saying?"

Bash nodded. Flashwing was a little confused by Bash's emotion towards her, so she smiled and nudged  
Bash.


	11. Gill's Day Off

As peace returned to Skylands, the Ponies were given tours of Skylands by the Alicorns of Skylands and Flynn the Balloonist. All Skylanders were presented  
with medals of bravery, but to the Skylanders, the true heroes were the ones who guided them. The Bridge between magical Worlds were complete, and everything was back to normal. Except, one Water Skylander felt that he's been working too hard and decided to take a day-off.

Gill Grunt decided to find someplace to spend his day-off in Ponyville. Rarity suggestted going to the Ponyville Spa. He might not be female, but if that place has water, then it will be alright. When he arrived at the Spa, he met two mares who were really interested in him, REALLY interested in him.

* * *

As he and Rarity entered the Spa, he was still thinking to himself, "Why am I doing this?" until he snapped out by Rarity. Gill Grunt saw many familar faces around that place, he saw Applejack and Dino-Rang lounging in a mud bath, Dino-Rang wrote in his journal while he was in there, he spotted the ice warrior, Chill in a seaweed wrap, Zap lounging around in a tub of water, Cali and Stealth Elf stepping into a sauna, all the things he's thinking of and thought that Spa's were just for females and he wondered where most of the Skylanders were. Gill Grunt said,

"I guess they are now for Skylanders. And Zap is have a good time."

Zap noticed, "Yo, Gill! These two mares, Aloe and Lotus, they are a natural with their jobs! Its like I'm a prince again!"

Chill said, "Zap, you're still a Prince."

The Pink and Blue Earth Pony Mare known as Aloe laughed, "Your former royalty was an amazing story, Zap."

Zap replied, "Yeah, My parents cut me off after I got my..." He twitched, "Zapping ability."

Aloe's Twin, a Blue and Pink Earth Pony Mare, Lotus noticed Gill Grunt and Rarity, "Ms Rarity, a pleasure to see you again. Trying to freshen up for your Special Magic Skylander?"

Rarity said, "Yes and Gill Grunt has taken a day-off."

Gill Grunt pulled out his Harpoon Gun, "Any idea where I can set my things?"

Lotus replied, "Set them on the Blue Table, we sorted out everything for Skylanders. Even for a handsome Gillman like you."

Gill thought, "Is it me or did she call me handsome?"

Gill Grunt set his Harpoon Gun down on the Blue table along with his Water pack. His day-off begins and he has two beautiful mares who make him happy...reminds him of his late Girlfriend. He has sad memories, the day he lost her, he promised himself that he would find her, but he never found her. It was Aloe and Lotus, who healed his wounds in his heart. When they massaged the Skylander, it was like being touched by the hooves of an Angel, when he lounged with his good friend, Zap saw happiness in Gill's eyes as he stared at the two mares. Zap suspects,

"I suspect you're developing a little crush on the Twins, aren't ya?"

"What am I suppossed to do now? Kaos is history, we are no longer needed instead of protecting Skylands and the Core of Light."

The water they were in suddenly began to bubble, Gill asked, "Was that you?"

The Water Dragon replied, "I didn't do that."

A small aligator popped out with goggles and a snorkel, Gill reconized him, "Gummy, are you and Pinkie Pie snorkeling here again?

Wham Shell popped out and said, "Nope, since Pinkie Pie is hanging with Boomer, and Trigger Happy, I decided to hang with Gummy."

Applejack asked from the mud bath, "So where is Pinkie Pie?"

Dino-Rang said, "I hope she doesn't get her hooves on a Gas Oven, those things can blow up nicely." He now focused on the mud bath, "Terrafin would've reminded him on why he's a Dirt Shark with this. But too bad, that dude is wrestling Iron Will the Minotaur to prove who is stronger."

After extensive hours of chatting with his friends, night came and it was time for Gill Grunt to leave. As he was about to pick up his Water pack and Harpoon gun, he was approached by the Spa Twins, Aloe asked,

"Are you leaving so soon?"

"I have to, the place is closed." answered Gill Grunt.

Lotus asked, "What to stay with us tonight, Gill?"

Gill paused and said, "Well, maybe one night here won't kill me. Besides, you gave Slam Bam a haircut."

Gill Grunt decided to tell them something, "I've been so nice to you two, because...I care about you girls. Ever since I lost my Girlfriend...I felt that someday I would find her. Now I know the day would never come, which left me heartbroken, I always fought my enemies with a broken heart. Until I met you two, it felt like...Love."

Gill Grunt suddenly flashed back to the day, he lost his girlfriend.

* * *

Flashback...

Gill Grunt and his Mermaid girlfriend, Lily were having fun near a lagoon, when they spotted something. Gill seemed to recognize it as a Pirate Ship.

"Lily, Come on, we got to go!"

Lily nodded, "We have to get away from them!"

As the couple fled from the Pirates, they felt that their pursuers won't give up. They were soon ambushed by Pirate Harpoonists, Gill quickily caught a harpoon and hurled it back, Lily swam for her life as Gill held them off. But fearing for Gill's safety, she decided to drag him away from the fight, and bring him to shore. She spoke,

"Gill, there's no way to escape them, unless...one of us goes with them."

Gill Grunt said, "No, I'm not letting you do this, we can still get away from the Pirates." Lily handed him her bracelet, made of Seashells.

"You can't control where the current goes or where the wind blows. But Its my choice, Gill, but if I don't make it...I will always be with you."

Gill Grunt replied, "No, you can't!"

Lily assured, "I love you, but I know you. I don't want you to have me as an anchor when I'm not around. Promise me, that you won't make me your anchor."

Gill sadily said, "No, Lil. Don't..." Lily swam away and into the Pirate Trap, Gill Grunt collapsed to his knees and said,

"I will find you, Lil. I promise.." He soon saw a Harpoon Gun wash up on shore, and a Water Pack as well. He decided to take matters into his own fins and rescue Lily, but never found her.

* * *

Flashback ends...

Gill Grunt continued, "She sacrificed herself, so I could get away. But in my heart, I know she was still alive, but now...I'll never find her." He looked at the bracelet on his left arm, "This bracelet is all I have left of her."

Aloe replied sadily, "Thats sad, your own girlfriend giving herself to ruffians, so you can escape.

Lotus was crying as well, "How could she do that?"

Gill replied, "Because, she loved me."

The Twins stopped crying and said to the Water Skylander, "We...also have to confess something. When we first saw you enter with Ms Rarity, we were in awe by your handsomeness, you were so loving. We always love you, Gill Grunt."

Gill Grunt and the Spa Twins had a large embrace, until Gill Grunt lost his balance and fell on his back, near the sauna door. He suddenly said,

"Well, this isn't awkward."

Aloe and Lotus told him, "We want you, to be with us tonight."

Gill answered, "I'm going to be with you two tonight."

* * *

Outside of the Spa, The Dragon Skylanders were wandering Ponyville, Spyro said,

"Quiet night in Ponyville. Right guys?"

Drobot replied, "Yeah."

Sunburn, who was carrying his Phoenix son, joined, "At least, I can spend time with my son since Kaos is dealt  
with."

Whirlwind replied, "I suspect that the former Prince Zap had a nice time at the spa."

Zap replied, "I was a Prince until I got my Zapping ability, now I just live on my own."

Cynder said, "At least, the Giants have been getting along with the others. Since we took care of Sombra."

Camo replied, "I still can't believe you found those guys!"

Bash replied, "Even some new friends if duty calls, and we discover the identity of Kaos' colleague."

Flashwing asked, "Bash, what do you and the Skylanders do here if you are not in Skylands?"

Bash replied, "Well, we help out Twilight and her friends. Discover what makes us more than teammates."

Flashwing asked, "Are there any dragons around here?"

The Rock Dragon said, "Yeah, we joined a migration and didn't turn out so well. The bright side is Sunburn's adopted son, Peewee."

Spyro said, "We might've got off a bad start, but that Red Dragon was trouble."

The Gem Dragoness said, "Don't look now, but those dragons you were talking about are hiding in those bushes."

At that moment, three dragons emerged from the bush. There was a Red Dragon, a Dark Purple Dragon and a Brown Dragon, they all had a shocked glance at the Skylanders. The Brown one said,

"So, Garble, we found the Skylander Dragons, and it seems that they have a new one."

The Red Dragon known as Garble said, "We meet again, Skylanders."

Sunburn shook his head, "Not you again."

Garble replied, "Nice to see you, too."

Bash readied, "Try to attack us, or else."

Garble held up his claws, "We don't want to attack. We heard about your amazing feats in your world. We were on our way here to find you."

Spyro replied, "And you got us right where you wanted?"

Garble replied, "We just want to apologyse for what we did to you."

Cynder asked, "You decide to apologyse to us?"

Garble continued, "After what we did, we just want your forgiveness."

Spike soon touched down, "How do we know you won't break your apology?"

Garble asked, "What do you mean?"

Whirlwind said, "If you apologyse to a Skylander, you make sure you don't do it again."

Garble replied, "You have our word, Skylanders."

* * *

Somewhere in the Radiant Isles...

A Dark Blue floating head came to a Dark Mirror, hoping that Kaos completed the spell. Until a pair of Yellow eyes appearred in the Mirror. It had an evil voice,

"Ahh, Kaos completed his spell, but I still lay dormant within the Core of the World."

The Head spoke, "Dark Master Malefor, I, Hektore, cooperated with Kaos. It was our plan to bring you back."

Malefor noticed, "Hektore, I need the last piece to freeing me." Hektore knew this would be bad. "I need the Elemental powers of the Skylanders! I need you to lure the Skylanders to the Radiant Isles, attempt to stop them, but if they succeed in rescuing the Seekers, face them in a final confrontation, which will have you absorb their powers."

Hektore asked, "How do I transfer the powers to you?"

The Mirror struck Hektore's eyes and soon he had two White glowing eyes, that glow Dark Purple if a power is absorbed. The head replied,

"Thank you, Master."


	12. Trigger Sitter

The Cakes are going out again and wanted to ask Pinkie Pie to foal-sit for them, but Pinkie Pie is off at Dragon's Peak with Sunburn, Philomeena, Peewee, Spyro, and Cynder. So the only one they could ask is Trigger Happy, he has a schedule, so he could write down his plans. He looked at it,

"Hmm, today is Tuesday, so my 'No-Guns Day' is Friday, and Thursday, I have to be at the Flower Shop to help out Zook. So, I'm free tonight."

Mr Cake said in relief, "Make sure they don't get into any trouble."

Trig said, "How bad could a couple of foals be?" He ran with the Unicorn foal, Pumpkin Cake, but stopped as he saw a Pegasus foal, Pound Cake pound the block tower and was about to pound the rest until he was catched by Mrs Cake,

"Uh, uh, uh, Pound Cake, No Pounding things." The foal smiled in agreement. Trigger Happy knew exactly, that he's going to be responsible for these two.

* * *

But as soon as the Cakes left, the foals started to cry, but Trigger Happy had to do something because he's the one responsible, he decided to put on a show. Because he's good at making accents like his Russian Accent, he decided to tell about the origin of Skylands.

"A long time ago, an Evil Dragon named Malefor tried to take over the old world, he lead attacks, laid seige on the islands, even attacked the Dragon City Warfang. But along came two Dragons, who teamed up to fight Malefor as one. Spyro and Cynder attacked Malefor at his lair, but the creature he sent, completed its circle. The World broke apart, but after the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder used a massive fury wave to stop the world from breaking apart. The world was nothing but floating islands now, except Avalar, which became the hub of the new world known as 'Skylands.' The End"

* * *

After all of his effort, the foals continued to cry, so he took the foals into their room, and took out a couple of stuffed animals and gave it to the twins. Pumpkin Cake started to happily chew on a rubber chicken, until Trig noticed, Pound Cake was missing.

"Oh no, Mr and Mrs Cake will kill me, if anything happens to Pound Cake!" He began his search, "Pound Cake?" He searched the hallway, "Pound Cake, where are you?" Trig walked back into the room, where he left Pumpkin Cake, until he noticed a giggling sound, scared by what is happening, he looked  
up and saw the shadow of a Pegasus foal on the ceiling, he gasped,

"You can fly, for somepony your age!?"

He decided to put everything away, and find a way to catch Pound Cake until he noticed, that one of his coins was being pulled away from him, he said in shock,

"Pumpkin Cake, you can use magic!?"

He managed to grab his coins and jump up to grab Pound Cake, he grabbed him and said,

"Gotcha!" But that foal was strong, "I think?" The Foal pulled the Gremlin out to the hallway, down the stairs, through the kitchen, smashing into everything, he even said,

"I'm not letting go, I am responsible!" The foal began dragging him up the stairs, through the hallway, and back into the foal's room. After letting go, he saw Pumpkin Cake use her magic to levitate herself, causing her to fly, Trigger Happy thought of throwing in the towel, but he's still responsible. He chased the foals high, low, near and far, until he finally caged them in their crib, and taped it down. He said,

"How do you like them cakes?" His satisfaction was shattered when Pumpkin walked through and Pound lifted the crib. Trigger Happy was so full of greif from those foals, he threw down his guns and started to cry. The twins saw the sadness in the Tech Skylander's eyes and they had to do something. The  
Twins walked up to Trig and brought him his guns, Trig smiled after seeing what they were doing for him.

* * *

They suddenly got tired and Trig put the twins to bed after that he cleaned up the mess and passed out on the floor, only to be awakened by Mr and Mrs Cake returning home. Mr Cake asked,

"So, how did it go?"

Trigger Happy replied, "All great, the twins are really good when I got to know them better."

Mrs Cake asked, "Were there any problems?"

Trig replied, "Only minor, but nothing large."

Mr Cake asked, "Maybe you and Pinkie could foal-sit these two, together?"

Trig thought about until he heard the sleeping foals say his name, Pound Cake said one part of his name, then Pumpkin Cake said the second part,

"Trigger"

"Happy"

Then the foals said another name,

"Pinkie"

"Pie"

Trigger Happy looked at Mr Cake, "You have a deal."

* * *

While Trigger Happy was sleeping over at the Library, he brought out a piece of Paper and a Quill,

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Usually, I like to shoot things, but when it comes to foal-sitting, I could really get use to foal-sitting as my Day-Job. But I also like to remember one thing, I might be a Skylander, but trying out new things would make you experiance it more in the future._

_Your Tech Skylander, Trigger Happy_."

Trigger Happy also looked at the picture of Pinkie Pie kissing his cheek. That Gremlin smiled at that picture.

* * *

(Epilouge and preview for the next chapter)

Meanwhile, Pop Fizz decided to make the Skylanders serum, because of his job as an alchemist. After he was done he needed somepony to test it on, the only pony hangs with Drobot and he's on an occasional delivery run and won't be back until morning.

"Sheesh, Gill Grunt hangs with the Spa Twins, Zook works at a Flower shop, whats next, Drobot's Marefriend asks about where he is?"

At the right moment, Captain Spitfire entered the barn, and asked,

"Have you seen Drobot? I need to ask him something."

Pop Fizz noticed the mare, "Oh yeah, he's taken a part-time job as a Mail-Carrier, we are just sitting idle, waiting to be called back into action." He was interested in her name, "Spitfire, your name sounds like it could be the name for a Fire Skylander."

The Wonderbolt realised, "You're the Gremlin Alchemist, that was found near the Crystal Empire along with the Giants!" She looked at the Purple potion, "Whats that?"

Pop Fizz picked it up, "This is the Skylanders Serum, I made. I know that Portal Masters make this stuff, but I plan ahead. Your name and your mane looks like you can possessfire."

The Wonderbolt asked, "Can one be a Wonderbolt and a Skylander at the same time?"

Pop Fizz replied, "Do you want to be the first?"

Spitfire said, "Here it goes."

Pop Fizz had Spitfire drink the Skylanders Serum, once the vial was empty, Spitfire felt a burst a heat in her wings, her eyes started to flare and her mane was actual fire. She asked,

"Did it work?"

Pop Fizz yelled, "Wowsers, Spitfire, you are now a Fire Skylander!"

As the flames in her mane died down, she asked, "Could this interfere in my duty as a Wonderbolt Captain?"

The Alchemist replied, "No, Skylanders learn how tame their abilities, so it won't interfere."

Spitfire said, "I can't wait until Drobot comes back tommorrow morning." She realised, "I've got drills tommorrow morning, I got to get home, Thanks Pop Fizz!"

Pop Fizz said to himself once Spitfire left, "She's also the first female Fire Skylander." Until he was punched by Slam Bam,

"What was that for?"

The four-armed yeti responded, "Initiating a new Skylander without our permission."


	13. Radiant Isles

In the Portal Chamber, Princesses Celestia and Luna decided to speak with the Portal Master, Eon and ask about the identity of Kaos' colleague. As they  
approached the Portal of Power, Master Eon's spirit head emerges from the Portal,

"Your Highnesses, I was just about to call you over."

The Sun-Goddess asked, "You were expecting us to come here?"

The head replied, "Yes, your Highness." Master Eon began, "We have recentily discovered the identity of Kaos' colleague from the Core of Light, and his  
location."

Princess Luna asked, "Where is his colleague?"

Master Eon replied, "On the Radiant Isles, lands of the Mystic Seekers. Just West of the Equestrian Isles."

The Moon Goddess spoke, "Its not on our charts, Its like Kaos' colleague is using Dark Magic to somehow hide its location."

Master Eon assured, "Do not fear, Princess Luna. There is a Portal to the Radiant Isles, that I have already activated. You got my help into getting to the Radiant Isles, but the rest is up to you two Portal Masters and the Skylanders."

The Sisters bowed, "Thank you, Master Eon. We would never forget this, and our gift as Portal Masters."

Master Eon smiled, "It was Cynder, who remembered about finding a Portal Master during Kaos' occupation of Skylands."

The Sisters rose up and decided to send a letter to every Skylander and tell them that they are called into action once again.

* * *

At the Ponyville Flower Shop, Zook and Trigger Happy were helping Camo in placing flowers into the flowerpots until Camo burped out a letter. The Skylanders looked at the letter, nodded, clocked out, and went to the Train Station.

* * *

At the Carosuel Boutique, Whirlwind, Chop Chop, and Sonic Boom were helping Rarity with her dresses until Sonic Boom burped out a message, they nodded, and sped towards the Train Station.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Drobot was getting more Apple pies for another routine delivery run, as he saw Spitfire soaring in the skies, with actual fire in her mane and tail. Drobot realised,

"Pop Fizz."

Pop Fizz appeared from the Barn with a mark on his face after he was punched by Slam Bam,

"Oh no, I'm really dead this time."

Applejack was bucking Appletrees, so she could harvest them while Rainbow Dash was napping over the Acres. Drobot whacked Pop Fizz with his wing  
as Slam Bam appeared,

"Pop Fizz acted stupid, but hey, you Marefriend is now..hotter."

Drobot replied, "You're right, Sl..." Drobot was interuptted as he burped up a message from the Royal Sisters,

"Skylanders, stop what you are doing and those can walk, get to the Train Station!"

Spitfire landed, "Why are we doing that?"

Drobot looked at his Marefriend, "We are being called into action in the Radiant Isles."

Pop Fizz, still clutching his arm, "You guys go ahead, The Radiant Isles are too intense for me."

* * *

At Fluttershy's cottage, Stump Smash, Stealth Elf, Zap, Wham-Shell and Prism Break were helping Fluttershy with her animals and Prism Break even made her animals go 'oooh, aahhhh' with his beam show. Until Zap burped out a message,

"Guys, its time to go back into action."

They all put the animals away and journeyed towards the Train Station.

* * *

Terrafin was havin a wrestling match with Iron Will the Minotaur, which has lasted for five days. Ignitor, Boomer, Pinkie Pie, Spyro, Cynder, Spike, Hex, Bash, Dino-Rang who was still writing in his journal, and Twilight were all watching astonishment on how long these guys can go at it. Iron Will tried to put Terrafin in a head-lock, but the Dirt Shark turned the tables on the Minotaur by doing a back-flip and pulling the Minotaur down, head first.

Terrafin emerged victorious and said, "And that is how you do it." Until his 'servant' Drill Sergeant appearred and said,

"Master, Master, a message from the sisters!"

Terrafin, who was still annoyed that Drill Sergeant called him, 'Master' decided to read the letter and call out to Spyro,

"Spyro, we have to rally the others, that the messages were not sent to!"

Spyro replied, "Well, the Skylanders are back in action."

* * *

As soon as all the Skylanders were assembled, they went to the Train Station or if they were Fliers, they flew to Canterlot and assembled in the Portal Chamber. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were at the Portal of Power, when they saw the Skylanders enter. Princess Celestia started,

"Skylanders, it is good that you have recieved our messages. You all want to know why you are here."

Spyro spoke, "It has something to do with the Radiant Isles, right?"

The Sun Goddess replied, "Yes, Spyro, it does. Master Eon has found the location of the Radiant Isles and the identity of Kaos' colleague."

Terrafin asked, "What's the name of his colleague?"

Princess Luna spoke, "He's a floating head from the Outlands, known as Hektore. He enslaved the Mystic Seekers of the Radiant Isles to build something called, 'The Dark Mirror.' Hektore used the Mirror to remove the Radiant Isles from our charts, keeping the power for himself."

Twilight finished, "So you want us to go to the Radiant Isles, stop Hektore and destroy the Dark Mirror?"

Princess Celestia corrected, "There is a Mystic Seeker named 'Fargus' he wants us to meet him in person, but Hektore might notice our presence and have us captured, and with that Mirror, we have no idea how powerful he is."

Twilight stepped in, "I'll go in and meet Fargus."

Spike stepped in, "Be careful, Twilight."

Rainbow Dash said, "If you see Hektore, tell him that the Skylanders are coming!"

Spyro said, "Lets stop Hektore before he uses his powers to free Malefor."

Princess Celestia spoke, "Then it is settled, Twilight, get to the Portal and meet with Fargus."

* * *

As Twilight stepped into the Portal, she felt herself in an aura of magic and reappeared near two figures.

One almost looked like Starswirl the Bearded and the other was smaller. The big one was holding some sort of staff with a gem in it. She had to ask the big  
one,

"Um, Hello, Are you Fargus?"

The Seeker got her attention and replied, "Yes, and you must be the Skylander from our neighboring world of Equestria. I am Fargus and this is my son, Wendel, we were hoping that we would meet your Portal Masters."

Twilight said, "Well, to risk capture from Hektore, I voulenteered to make the journey to meet you."

Fargus understood until they heard a strange sound from nowhere, Wendel recognized,

"Its Hektore, we can't stay here!"

Fargus told his son, "Wendel, you have to guide the Portal Masters when they get here."

Wendel said in shock, "I thought you would do it?!"

Fargus replied, "No, the duty falls upon the last 'Free' Seeker, which is you."

Soon there was a loud voice, "FARGUS!" Soon there were dark clouds and a floating head with horns appeared, Twilight said in her mind,

"I'm guessing thats Hektore!"

Fargus ran in yelling, "Go, Wendel, guide the Portal Masters!" Hektore fired lasers from his eyes and hit the staff, Fargus was weilding. There was an explosion which made Wendel yell,

"Father!"

* * *

When the dust cleared, Fargus and Hektore were nowhere in sight. Wendel noticed his father's staff, as he picked it up, Twilight said,

"I'm sorry, Wendel."

Wendel replied, "We need to get back to the sanctuary, its the only place, that Hektore can't find us. We could also summon your Portal Masters, so they could guide you." He slammed the staff down, "By my Father, we will stop Hektore!" Twilght shouted,

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, when I get to the Sanctuary, Wendel, Fargus' son wants you to come to the Radiant Isles Sanctuary, its the only place, Hektore can't find us in."

Wendel replied, "But, if they are to guide you and the other Skylanders, you are not going to go alone. I can use a Radiance Crystal to send in a partner, but I only have one, yours."

Twilght asked, "Why am I being stored in a Crystal?"

Wendel replied, "Its the only way that your Princesses can summon Skylanders here, so they won't have to call them to the Portal every minute. The Mini Portal at the Sanctuary activated mysteriousily, it could also be used as an Entrance for the Princesses."

Twilight asked, "How do I find the Radiance Crystal?"

The Apprentice replied, "Its over there somewhere, but be careful. Everytime you obtain a Radiance Crystal, Hektore will sense it and will start chasing you done. Most of our adventurers got captured by Hektore when they obtained the Crystal."

Twilight said, "You better get back to the Sanctuary and prep the Mini-Portal for the Royal Sisters' arrival."

As Wendel left, Twilight started to explore throughout the Radiant Isles, as she searched for the Radiance Crystal, that Wendel needed, so she won't be alone. She searched through the castles until she came across a gem of a shining green color, she got close to it and the gem was stuck to her like glue. She said,

"My guess is, that is the Radiance Crystal."

But her curiousity was halted when she spotted a Dark Portal open with Hektore appearing from it. The Head said,

"Ahh, That fool Fargus works with a Unicorn, and you have obtained a Radiance Crystal. But like those who have attempted, you will never get away."

Twilight saw Hektore coming straight towards her, "Time to go!"

The Unicorn ran across the obsticales of the Isles, used her Magic to deal with the enemies in her way, ran across a fallen pillar with Hektore in pursuit, and as soon as she came to the Exit Portal, She cried out to Hektore,

"By the way, The Skylanders are coming!"

Hektore said in shock, "Skylanders! Here in the Radiant Isles!?" His focused was lost as Twilight jumped into the portal.

* * *

In Hektore's lair, Hektore circled around the Dark Mirror hoping for a response from Malefor. Until a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the Mirror,

"Hektore, I assume that the Skylanders are here?"

Hektore replied, "Just as you planned, Master. But they have some unusual allies, I tried to chase down a Unicorn, who claims to be a Skylander. But I don't believe it."

Malefor responded, "The Skylanders initiated new members from the neighboring world of Equestria, they build the bridge between the two worlds. As soon as you absorb the Elements from any Skylander, I would be free."

Hektore stated, "But they are too fast, I can't possibly keep up with them."

Malefor sighed, "You know about the Elemental Gates?"

Hektore replied, "Yes, they are used by Skylanders linked to one of the eight Elements."

The eyes glew, "When they leave an Elemental gate, they leave some of the Elemental essense behind. You can chase the Skylanders if you must, but get near an Elemental Gate after a Skylander uses it. You can absorb the essense and transfer it to me."

Hektore's eye stones glew white, "Yes, Master."

* * *

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna heard Twilight's call to step into the Portal of Power. Celestia went first, Luna went second, and soon enough, the Royal Sisters were in the Radiant Isles, but unfortunately, their beauty made Wendel drop his father's staff and himself. It took a while before Twilight could finally wake Wendel up, Twilight tried levitating a bucket of water and then pouring on his face, she tried to shake him to wake him, there is one more thing to prove. When Celestia and Luna approached the unconcious Apprentice, he instantily woke up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

He now picked up his father's staff and said, "Now that we have another Radiance Crystal, I could use it to summon a second Skylander into this Crystal. But I need your help to make it happen."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at what Skylanders they could choose, so they chose Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, head for the Portal." said Celestia.

The Mini-Portal of Power showed a holographic Rainbow Dash, as Princess Luna linked the Mini-Portal with Wendel's staff, Rainbow Dash's image disappeared from the Mini-Portal and into the Crystal. After it was finished, Wendel tosses the Crystal to Twilight and says,

"If you want to switch to your friend, Rainbow Dash, say, 'Swap' and Rainbow Dash will take your place."

Twilight yelled, "Swap!" In a flash of light, Twilight disappeared and Rainbow Dash was holding the Crystal in her mouth, she spat it out, and as it floated around her, she asked,

"Why was I conceived in a Crystal!?"

Wendel replied, "Long story."


	14. Rescuing the Seekers

As soon as their realised how summoning Skylanders works until they stop Hektore, Rainbow Dash tossed Twilight's crystal to Wendel, who cast the magic  
spell. Princess Celestia checked her selection for which Skylander to send, until she eyed a Dragon/Unicorn Hybrid,

"Whirlwind, you going with Rainbow Dash."

A holographic Whirlwind appeared on the portal as Princess Luna powered the Mini-Portal and connected it with Wendel's staff. In a few minutes, Whirlwind disappeared, Wendel tossed the Crystal back to Rainbow Dash, and Luna asked,

"We have to rescue the Mystic Seekers. Where are they?"

Wendel stuttered at Luna's question and soon said, "Well, there's Beaufort, he's somewhere in the Brighthold Battlements, next there is Tizwing, he's somewhere in Rivenrock Caverns, the third Seeker is Esmerelle, she's somewhere in Whitefall Summits, the Fourth Seeker, Humfry is in the Faylair Jungle, But I have no idea where my father is. My father and the other four Seekers are the only ones that could power the Shattering Sigil."

Rainbow Dash asked, "The Shattering What?"

Wendel repeated, "The Shattering Sigil is the image that is on top of the Sanctuary. My Father developed the Sigil and it was supposed to be used as a weapon to destroy the Dark Mirror."

Rainbow Dash replied, "If that Sigil could help us destroy that mirror and keep Hektore from ressurecting Malefor, I could do this with both wings tied behind my back!"

Wendel got out a rope, but Rainbow Dash replied, "I didn't mean literally!" She facehooved and said, "Swap" And Whirlwind took her place. Princess Celestia recalled,

"All the other areas can't be opened until we have enough Radiance Crystals. The only area available is the Brighthold Battlements."

Princess Luna finished, "If Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind find enough Radiance Crystals, their energy would open the other areas."

Wendel added, "You need to open the other areas once the Crystals energy is transfered to the Sanctuary."

Princess Celestia turned to Whirlwind, "You and Rainbow Dash better get going. We'll stay here and find anything more on the Shattering Sigil and the Dark Mirror. You need to work your way through the battlements and find Beaufort, so he can power his part of the Sigil."

Whirlwind nodded, "I understand your highnesses, keep an eye out if we have enough Radiance crystals to open another area."

Luna replied, "We'll know, but remember the word to have Rainbow Dash take your place."

Whirlwind replied, "I will."

* * *

With that, Whirlwind jumped into the portal leading to the Battlements. She appeared at a Proving Ground and was soon attacked by Cyclopses. Whirlwind used her Rainbow ability and Storm clouds to set them up as airborne mines. Whirlwind collected these little vials and felt stronger by the minute, so she knew it was time for her friend to play,

"Swap!"

Rainbow Dash took Whirlwind's place and used her ability to create a Rainbow Ring and hurled at her attackers, she collected more of those vials. But now Hektore was coming,

"Oh great, and there's no exit. Maybe I should defeat more of these creeps or collect more of those vials, an exit should appear."

Rainbow Dash did both and soon an exit portal appeared just before Hektore nearly catched her, but she made it through in time.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind returned to the Sanctuary to ask Wendel about those little vials. Rainbow Dash asked,

"What are these things? Everytime we pick one up, our power increases."

Wendel replied, "These are Radiance Energy, these can be used to revive defeated Skylanders or using Magic items." He turned towards the gate, "There is also Elemental gates, these are connected to Skylanders of one of the 8 Elements, and there is a Life and Water Gate in the Flooded Viaducts of the Battlements. This is my only hint about the Elemental Gates, the rest is up to you."

Rainbow Dash now requested to swap out for some other Skylanders, The Royal Sisters were doing the same routine as before, Celestia selected a Skylander, Luna connected the Mini-Portal with Wendel's staff and a new Skylander appears.

* * *

At the Flooded Viaducts, Fluttershy and Gill Grunt were popping balloons with his harpoon, Fluttershy was staring down the chompies into falling over, and finding the Water and Life Elemental Gates, but what they didn't know is that when Hektore comes after them, he absorbs their essence from the gates, if they been in there before.

* * *

After Drobot and the new Fire Skylander, Spitfire rescued the Seeker known as Beaufort, in the Dream Gardens, they returned to the Sanctuary to find that Beaufort powered his part of the Shattering Sigil. He even got the chance to introduce himself to the Skylanders and the Royal Sisters.

"My name is Beaufort, Archivist and Mystic Seeker of the Radiant Isles. I never thought the day would come when I would be rescued by a Portal Master, or in this case, two Portal Masters...from Equestria. Now this is just rare."

Princess Celestia introduced herself, "I'm Princess Celestia, Goddess of the Sun and Co-ruler of Equestria." Princess Luna went next, "I'm Princess Luna, Goddess of the Moon, and Co-ruler of Equestria. We are also Portal Masters, hand-picked by Eon himself."

The Archivist was intrigued, "Fascinating, when this is all over, I heard of a reigion just East of the Radiant Isles called, 'The Equestrian Isles' is that true?"

Princess Celestia replied, "With the Bridge between our worlds connected, that rumor is real."

Beaufort was excited, "The Equestrian Isles are real, and once this is over, we could visit the Isles."

Drobot replied, "Well, you're here, your part of the Sigil is powered up, and another area is opened."

Spitfire noticed, "The Holiday season is near, so after this, maybe we can invite you guys to a Christmas party."

Beaufort replied, "The other Seekers will like that."

Princess Celestia said, "We will save the Radiant Isles and then we will prep for our Christmas Party."

* * *

Drobot and Spitfire entered Rivenrock Cavern, entered Elemental gates of their Element, got chased by Hektore on some occasions and rescued Tizwing.

Rarity and Fluttershy entered the Whitefall Summits and rescued the Seeker, Esmerelle.

Applejack and Camo entered the Faylair Jungle and rescued the Seeker, Humfry.

Chop Chop and Ignitor journeyed to the Galecrack Ruins to rescue the final seeker, soon they discovered that the final Seeker is Fargus. They were shocked on discovering that he's still alive. But after they rescued Fargus, Hektore appeared right in front of them and took him away. Ignitor told his Undead companion,

"We better get back to the Sanctuary and tell Wendel and the Princesses about this."

Chop Chop nods, "Good idea."

* * *

As the duo returned to the Sanctuary, they went to Wendel and the Princesses, Ignitor spoke,

"Fargus was there."

Wendel asked, "My Father is alive!?"

Chop Chop replied, "He's alive, but Hektore got to him before us."

Celestia realized, "You have your Father's staff, you can power his part of the Shattering Sigil."

Wendel asked, "Take my Father's place?"

Luna replied, "Without Fargus, its up to you. Besides, you are the last 'Free' Seeker."

Wendel frightenly said, "But I haven't completed my Seeker Training!"

Celestia assured the Apprentice, "We have faith in you, Wendel."

Luna continued, "By your Father, We have faith in you."

Wendel said, "Ok, I will try. By my Father, we will destroy the Dark Mirror."

Celestia requested, "We want to switch Skylanders."

Wendel replied, "Ok, You might want to switch up to others before the confrontation."

Chop Chop tossed Ignitor's crystal to Wendel, Celestia chose Spyro, while Luna linked the portal to Wendel's staff, and Spyro appeared in the Crystal. Spyro tossed Chop Chop's crystal to Wendel, but this time, Luna chose Spike and Celestia linked the Portal with Wendel's staff and Spike appeared in the Crystal.

* * *

At the Dark Mirror, Hektore was floating around knowing that the only Element he's missing is Magic,

"Malefor's return is depending on that last element, but no Magic Gates were opened by any Skylanders."

But Hektore knew that they were coming along with two Magic Skylanders, Malefor's return is coming.


	15. The Dark Master returns

Spyro warped his way to the Dark Mirror, where he was confronted by Hektore.

"Spyro...just the dragon, I was looking for."

Spyro asked, "You knew we were coming?"

Hektore laughed, "Don't think I don't know about you're Equestrian Allies. I know much about them since their arrival."

Spike appeared beside Spyro, "From who?"

Hektore smiled evily, "Why, the Dark Mirror. Soon to be a portal for the Dark Master."

Spike growled, "We won't allow you to ressurect Malefor!"

Spike's image disappeared and Spyro faced Hektore face-to-face, Spyro fought against a big Troll warrior and fired a rocket at Hektore. Once Hektore was down, Spyro yelled,

"Swap!"

Spike took Spyro's place and started attacking Hektore while he was down, he used an Earth Shot to do serious damage. Hektore got up and went out of range, Spike had to jump on the moving platforms and collect Radiants, until Hektore gets his focus back. Hektore refocused and said,

"Well, my yeti will freeze you nicely, have at you!"

Spike replied, "We'll see about that."

Spike saw a yeti with Troll gunman around it. Spike used his Fire Breath to heat things up a notch, and then meleed the yeti and fired a rocket at Hektore, KO'ing him, but not quite out of the fight.

* * *

Back in Equestria, it wasn't just the other Skylanders and Pony bystanders, who was watching the action, it was also the Skylanders dragon friends from the Migration, the lead dragon Garble yelled,

"Come on, Spike, show that head who's boss!"

The brown Dragon saw Spike switch to Spyro, "Man, that guy looks just like you."

The Dark Violet Dragon responded, "Actually, his color is purple, I have a Dark Violet color. But still, he does look just like me."

Garble said, "I can't wait to see that place in person."

The Brown dragon responded, "Just hope I don't barf because of the floating islands."

* * *

In the Sanctuary, Wendel and the other Seekers gathered near the Shattering Sigil. Wendel used his Father's Staff and noticed when Spyro was to fire the rocket, he noticed Hektore's eyes glowing yellow, he remembered about what his father told him about the Legend of Malefor, the Dark Dragon. He tried to communicate,

"NO, SPYRO, DON'T!

But it was too late, Spyro fired the rocket with both the Magic, he and Spike attained, it struck Hektore and the Dark Mirror began to glow a Dark color. Wendel threw the staff into the area where the Dark Mirror is and Spyro grabbed it.

* * *

On the path to the Mirror, Spyro was running along the moving platforms with Hektore in pursuit, He decided,

"Swap!"

Spike took his place and reached the Dark Mirror and activated the beacon, allowing Wendel and the Seekers to use the Shattering Sigil. The Sigil fired a green beam directly at the Dark Mirror, as it started to crack, Hektore yelled,

"No, NO!" The Mirror exploded, and Hektore, angry with all of this proclaimed, "Do you really think, I can be stopped that easily?" Hektore began to draw Dark Red energy, "You will...wait..whats happening?" Hektore screams as he explodes, and Spyro and Spike are sent back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

Wendel was shaking off the experiance when he saw a familar figure step out of the transporter.

"Father!" He walked up to Fargus and said, "The Darkness has receeded, is the Mirror destroyed?"

Fargus replied, "Yes and so is Hektore. You have proven yourself, as one of the Mystic Seekers." Fargus handed Wendel his staff. Wendel knew exactly, that he's become a seeker. He turned to Spyro and said,

"Spyro, you have no idea what you've done."

Spyro replied gazing at the Mirror's remains, "Hektore's eyestones and Dark Mirror...Their Malefors."

Wendel replied, "Carved from the same stones, you sealed Malefor in. In destroying it, you've broken that seal..." Spyro finished, "And set Malefor free." He soon realized, "For some reason, he doesn't scare me anymore!"

Wendel turned toward the Princesses, "You are now part of the Radiant Isles, Your Highnesses. Your bravery and courage will be remembered because of you and the Skylanders."

Princesses Celestia and Luna nodded in acknoledgement, Celestia said, "We can bring you to the Equestrian Isles, if you want to see them."

Wendel replied, "It will be an honor."

* * *

As the balloon, pulled by Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash left for the Equestrian Isles, Hex caught something near where the Dark Mirror was, a scar in the shape of a Dragon.

"Malefor! He is gone."

Spyro replied, "Not for long, I imagine we'll be seeing him again soon."

Twilight asked, "And When we do..."

Spyro finished, "We'll find a way to defeat him. Thats what Skylanders do."

They defeated Hektore and destroyed the Dark Mirror, only allowing Malefor to return. But it will be a while before he can gather strength to strike back.

The Skylanders took the Mystic Seekers for a tour around the Equestrian Isles, build much like Equestria. Each Isle has a city, near the outskirts of a big city would be a small town, there are Dragon messengers, who would deliver mail on-time. The Capital City of Starswirl, named after the first Pony ever to set hoof in Skylands, was ruled by Princesses Celestia and Luna's mother, but everypony calls her, "Queen Fausticorn."

Everypony around the Isles were getting ready for the Christmas party, so the Skylanders are going to present themselves and be the best they can be.

_Author's note: I know you are going to say, but its not Christmas. I made this last year and I'm hoping to get the fanfic and the website. Besides there is one new skylander absent. _


	16. Christmas Party

The Skylanders and their friends are journeying to the Equestrian Isles to attend a Christmas Party. They were pumped and ready to party after all that work from protecting the Core of Light to their Day-jobs in Equestria, Ignitor and Chop Chop had their Armors painted Red and Green, The Dragon Skylanders had a huge role in preparations, and Flashwing was going to experiance a celebration.

Its not just the party, they also have to keep an lookout for Malefor if he plans to attack. Its been years since Malefor struck back, because Malefor's troops tried to drain Hex's powers so he can return, which was foiled by Spyro and Cynder, released from a Crystal Prison. They rescued Hex and brought her to Eon, thats where she recovered and became a Skylander. Now Malefor is back, but he hasn't struck since he returned. Spyro realized,

"I hardly believe Malefor could make his move on Christmas Eve."

Bash replied, "If he shows up, we'll be ready."

Flashwing spoke, "I hope those crystals, Prism Break, Rarity and I provided, will help with the party."

Bash said to the Gem Dragon, "I know they will benefit with those Crystals, especially yours."

* * *

As Flynn's new Airship docked at the Equestrian Isles, Air station, he yelled,

"Now Docking with Equestrian Isles International Airport!"

Spike said, "This is our stop."

As the Skylanders departed, they saw the sight of a large Red Dragon, they remember as Flavius, a Green Dragon, they remember as King Ramses and surprisingly, they brought one more Dragon, that resembles Flavius, but smaller. Spyro told the others,

"We better talk to Flavius and Ramses about their third guest."

Drobot said, "We need to announce the start of the party with our Portal Masters and Queen Fausticorn."

Twilight remembered, "Good idea." She looked at the Giants, "Are you guys ready to start the party?"

Bouncer bumped his fists, "Lets do this!"

Tree Rex spoke, "Heh, the party doesn't start without our say-so."

Hot Head replied, "Lets go to the capital!"

Terrafin spoke, "Lets get this party started!"

Unknown to the Skylanders, that back in Equestria, the Evil King Sombra, who thought was defeated by the Giants, still wants his revenge on the Skylanders and the Giants. He was soon contacted by a pair of yellow eyes, demanding him to go to the Equestrian Isles and destroy the Skylanders.

* * *

When they reached Starswirl, they were met by a couple of Royal Guards, who were looking for them.

"Skylanders, Queen Fausticorn ordered us to bring you to her when you arrived."

Spyro replied, "A personal escort?"

Tree Rex said, "This should be good."

* * *

When they reached the palace, Queen Fausticorn, the Royal Sisters and Eon's Spirit were waiting for them. Spyro spoke,

"We're here, and we better not keep the party-goers waiting."

Queen Fausticorn replied, "Its best not to keep them waiting."

Princesses Celestia and Luna ordered the Skylanders to form into the eight elements. The Giants went last, so they could make room. As soon as it was settled, Fausticorn stepped onto the platform and spoke to the crowd, along with Eon's spirit.

"Greetings all inhabitants of Skylands and Equestria, I welcome you, to the Equestrian Isles. We invited you tonight to join me, my daughters, the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony and the Skylanders to the first ever, Equestrian Isles Christmas Party. Master Eon, would please."

Master Eon spoke, "It is my pleasure to welcome the Royal Sisters of Equestria, Celestia and Luna."

Celestia and Luna stepped onto the platform, and Eon continued, "The Elements of Harmony, who were chosen to become Skylanders, and all Skylanders of the eight elements of Skylands." The Skylanders stepped onto the platform and began waving at the crowd as they cheered. Queen Fausticorn spoke,

"Let the Party begin!" Everyone cheered at her announcement, and they all began to party.

* * *

After the annoucement, Spyro and the Skylanders walked up to Flavius, Ramses and the third dragon and asked,

"Flavius, King Ramses, who's the little dragon?"

Flavius stepped in, "I forgot to tell you, Skylanders. This is my son, Flame and don't let his name fool you."

Twilight said, "You didn't mention this before."

Flavius replied, "Well, there was the incident with Vathek, but I didn't I have time to explain."

Rainbow Dash looked a Flavius, then at Flame and said, "Well, he does look like a small version of you."

Ramses replied, "As loyal as Flavius is, he has to look after his son. But when I no longer need the Dragon Throne, I know a dragon I could pass it to, and he would pass the Throne to his offspring."

Flame looked up at Ramses, "Of course. I won't let you or my father down."

Flavius told his son, "But your training will wait. We have to socalize at this party."

Flame said, "Then lets go, Dad."

* * *

Tree Rex went over to another island, along with Bouncer and Ninjini. They felt at peace with the party going on, but something else troubled them, Tree Rex stated,

"I get the feeling that Sombra would strike back at us."

Bouncer spoke, "Well, we dealt with him before and we can do it again."

Ninjini spoke, "Since Malefor is free, he might contact Sombra."

Tree Rex spoke, "What could go wrong?"

At that moment, a pair of green and red eyes appeared over them. Tree Rex face-palmed,

"I just had to say that!"

* * *

Back to where the other Skylanders are, Gill Grunt pointed out,

"Is it me or do those clouds look super evil?"

Spyro looked closer and saw the eyes, "Its Sombra!" He turned towards Gill, "We gotta warn the Princesses and get the Skylanders together." Spyro and Gill Grunt ran through Starswirl to reach the palace, he spotted the Royal family and said,

"Sombra is back! Now he wants to destroy Skylands!"

Queen Fausticorn and her daughters saw the glowing eyes, she turned to Celestia and Luna, "There is a force that compells him to attack." The two Princesses/Portal Masters turned their attention to the Skylanders,

"There is a Dark force controlling him and compelling him to attack." Spyro realized, "There's only one dragon I know who can have that power."

The other Skylanders angrily said, "Malefor!"

* * *

The Dark eyes started to glow yellow and King Sombra physically appeared. He yelled, "All inhabitants of the Equestrian Isles, Kneel before your new Ruler!" One pony stood up, "We will never kneel before you!"

The Dark Unicorn snickered, "You have some nerve not kneeling before your new ruler and advisor for the new ruler of Skylands! My master, Malefor will rid Skylands of the Skylanders, once the Equestrian Isles is mine."

The pony replied, "They fought villians like you before. They can do it again."

Sombra laughed, forcing his energy towards his horn, "You have bad luck." He fired a beam towards the pony, but his target was swept away by a gust of air. This gust of air came from a bipedal Hawk-like creature wearing strange armor while holding an air gun. He spoke with a Australian accent,

"You know, the last time I saw somepony nearly get blasted, I saved them."

Sombra recognized, "Ah, Jet-Vac, the only Skylander that escaped capture. How was your days wandering Equestria all by yourself."

Jet-Vac spoke, "When I arrived here via portal, I heard that you were attempting your no-good tricks. I also heard that Malefor is back in the neighborhood. So I came to stop you and Malefor" Jet-Vac started to glow, "Lightcore style!"

Tree Rex came up, "Jet-Vac, your here!"

Jet-Vac replied, "We'll talk later, lets deal with Misty Eyes."

Sombra angrily said, "Thats why I tried to imprison you!"

* * *

Soon, The Royal Family and the other Skylanders arrived to find Tree Rex and Jet-Vac fighting King Sombra. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna  
yelled,

"Skylanders, assist them!"

Spyro jumped into the battlefield, Flameslinger got to an elevated position where he could take a shot at Sombra, Stealth Elf and Chop Chop went to fight Sombra head-on, while Hex and Ignitor use their powers to attack Sombra, Ignitor would also attack him head-on. The Flying Skylanders will call down precise air strikes while the Giants get the party-goers to Starswirl for shelter, and then go back to assist.

But the battle went short when two more figures appeared, Ramses, Flavius and Flame recognize one of them as Vathek, and the Royal Sisters recognize  
the other as the God of Chaos, Discord. Vathek sneered,

"Ssssoo, that Dark Dragon Malefor decided to free me! If he wants us to ally with Ssssombra, then we are with him!"

Ramses spoke, "Vathek, You escaped from your prison!?"

The Wyvern replied, "Thanksssss to Malefor."

Flavius asked pointing at Discord, "And why have you allied with that freak? He looks ridiculous"

Discord angrily spoke to the Dragon Knight, "I look awesome, I tell you! Fear my Awesome look!" Discord reached for the Dragon Knight until his lion paw caught on fire. "Yeouch! My hand is burning!"

Flavius looked at his son, who had an angry look on his face. Flame spoke, "Don't you ever try to grab my dad! Do I make myself clear, Goat-Face!?

The Draconequis didn't respond as Flame let out another breath of Fire at Discord. Though his lion paw was severliy burned, he tried to swipe the small Red Dragon with his talon, but was swiped away by Spike.

"You know, the last time I saw you, you were just a statue again. Now you came to Skylands to serve your master."

Discord tried to disharmonize Spike, but Pinkie Pie used her party cannon to knock the Draconequis away from Spike while Trigger Happy used his mini-gun and fired gold coins at him. Pinkie spoke,

"Pinkie Pie Style!"

Trig went next, "No Gold No Glory!"

Spyro called out to Flameslinger, "Do you have a clear shot at him?!"

The Drow Archer readied his arrow and said, "I got him." He fired his arrow at Sombra, who caught it in mid-air, he still didn't understand why Flameslinger was still smiling until the arrow exploded, flinging Sombra and Vathek towards Discord and knocking him down like a bowling pin. Discord saw Slam Bam slam the ground and charge towards him, Discord shouted,

"Enough! All of you are beneath me! I am a God, you four-armed yeti and I will not be bullied by.." His demand was cut short when Slam Bam grabbed Discord and smashed him around, even used Discord as a jump rope. He finally smashed him to the ground and walked away saying, "Puny God"

* * *

The Skylanders formed up and fired a beam of light towards the Darkness, as it receeded, the only thing that remained was the beautiful night sky. Princess Luna looked up and said,

"The only beauty that comes to Skylands is keeping the evil Darkness away.."

Hugo finished, "And making way for the beautiful night sky."

Jet-Vac spoke, "We are not finished yet."

As the three villians pulled themselves near a wall, they were surrounded by the Skylanders with Flameslinger pointing three arrows at them.  
Vathek negotiated,

"If it makessss you feeeelll better."

Discord finished, "We would like to have that drink, now."

* * *

The Skylanders chuckled and soon enough, Sombra had a muzzle on him and a magic inhibitor. Vathek had his wings cuffed and his mouth muzzled, Flame spoke,

"One more thing.." Flame smacked the Undead Dragon with his tail saying, "That was for my Dad!"

Spike replied, "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

Sparx buzzed, "Okay."

Discord was sealed back into stone, and sent with a couple of guards to return him to the gardens.

Jet-Vac said, "Now that they are taken care of, I should introduce myself." So Jet-Vac told the Skylanders his story on how he escaped Sombra from imprisoning him, and getting re-acquinted with the Mane-6 Skylanders from the old castle.

He also passed his lightcore ability to a chosen Skylander and Pony, well for the Earth and Magic Element, Prism Break, Applejack, Rarity, Pop Fizz, Twilight and Spike got the lightcore ability.

Eruptor and Spitfire got the Lightcore ability for the Fire Element.

Drobot and Pinkie Pie became Lightcore for Tech.

Chill became Lightcore for Water.

Shroomboom and Fluttershy became Lightcore for Life.

Hex became Lightcore for Undead.

Rainbow Dash became Lightcore for Air.

* * *

As the Party went on, they were having a great time because they stopped three villians from taking over the Equestrian Isles, and met a new  
Skylander, that had a Lightcore ability. All Skylanders were given their Christmas presents from Queen Fausticorn, even the Portal Masters/Royal Sisters  
got their present. Drobot was pulled away by Spitfire,

"Spitfire, there's got to be a better way to get my attention."

Spitfire smiled, "Merry Christmas, Drobot."

Drobot looked up, "Say, isn't that Mistletoe?" Spitfire nodded, she grabbed the Tech Dragon and started kissing him. Pop Fizz chuckled while Bouncer said,

"Looks like Drobot got the best Christmas gift of all this year."

Crusher pointed, "Looks like Trigger Happy got the same." He saw Pinkie Pie kissing Trigger Happy under the Mistletoe. Spike was soon pulled away by Rarity, and was kissed by her, under the Mistletoe.

(From Spartan545 (My DeviantART name), "I wish all of you Bronies and Portal Masters, a very Merry Christmas)

Tree Rex started to sing 'Have a Holly  
Jolly Christmas' as the song was playing.


	17. Hearts and Hooves day

After Earth, (The events of Gill, Wham, and Zap's Adventure) it was Hearts and Hooves day in Equestria. Everypony and EverySkylander found their very special somepony or Skylander. All except the unfortunate pilot, Flynn, He has been trying all day to woo Cali. But he seems to fail in all sorts of ways.

On the first attempt he was kicked into a trash can.

On his second attempt, he was kicked face-first into the Apple Family's barn and bucked in the face by Big Macintosh because Flynn interupted his make-out session with Cheerilee.

On his third attempt, He was placed on peg and Cali kicked him all the way to Canterlot.

* * *

After coming back from Canterlot, Flynn decided to use his brain this time.

"Hmmm...How am I suppossed to woo Cali when everything ends up with me being kicked into something?"

He accidently ran into Twilight and Pop Fizz, who had a signet ring saying that they are a couple.

Pop Fizz said, "Hey, Flynn. I heard you broke the record for farthest travel by air."

Flynn replied in an embarrassing tone, "Yeah, I did." Flynn remembered that Pop Fizz is an Alchemist, and some of Twilight's books has an Alchemy section.

"So, can you guys help me out with wooing Cali?"

Twilight said, "Well, I can but I don't know if I can handle this."

Pop Fizz replied, "Sometimes I think that this won't end well."

The Pilot said, "All I need is a Love Potion, a romantic picnic and some flowers."

* * *

Twilight, Pop Fizz and Flynn assembled the picnic at the Gazeebo. They had the food ready and everything will go fine since Pop Fizz and Twilight made Cali's side have the Love Potion. As soon as Cali arrived, she was in a puzzled mood when she saw Flynn. She said to herself,

"I better play along until the right moment Flynn screws up, I'll kick him into the Everfree Forest."

Cali sat down as Flynn began to talk on how pretty Cali looked. Cali pretended to be interested until she took a bite out of her meal, which turned out to be a cheese sandwich with flaming hot peppers. Her mouth was burning until Spyro walked by and saw Cali's mouth burning. He grabbed her drink and made her drink it down, he asked,

"Cali, are you all right?"

Cali let out a heart-shaped bubble that popped at Spyro's nose. She said in a very loving tone,

"I am now, thanks to you."

Spyro replied, "I got to go meet Cynder, Bash and Flashwing at Sugarcube corner. I'll see you around. Happy Hearts and Hooves day."

Spyro spread his wings and flew to Sugarcube Corner and said,

"That was weird. It almost felt like...No, there's no way Cali would be interested in me. I already have Cynder."

* * *

Spyro landed at Sugarcube corner where he met up with Cynder, Bash and Flashwing. As they went inside the bakery, they ran into Stealth Elf and Chop Chop, giving their cards to each other as they blushed. They saw Pinkie Pie and Trigger Happy, Spyro called,

"Pinks, Trig!"

Trigger Happy said, "Spyro, Cynder!"

Pinkie Pie finished, "Bash, Flashwing, you guys made it!"

Flashwing asked, "For what?"

Trig answered, "Our big Hearts and Hooves Special, today."

Bash asked, "Hearts and Hooves special?"

Pinkie Pie said, "We are making heart shaped pasteries for Hearts and Hooves day, we do this every year!"

Pinkie noticed, "Spyro, you got something on you."

Spyro asked, "What do you mean?"

Spyro's question was answered when Cali pounced on him and hugged him, "Spyro, I missed you so much my hunky Purple Dragon!"

Cynder asked, "Hunky Purple Dragon?"

Spyro asked, "I just helped you out with keeping your mouth from burning and now you're all over me? What gives!?"

Lucky for Spyro, Ignitor pulled Cali off of him so he could get up. Spyro said, "I'm going to step outside and talk some sense into Flynn." Spyro walked out while Cali was trying to reach for him.

* * *

Spyro knocked on Flynn's treehouse door, "Flynn, I know you're in there!"

But the door opened revealing a note saying, "Gone to Twilight's for a book that has an antidote. From the Best Pilot in all of Skylands...BOOM!"

Spyro angrily said, "I'm going to talk some sense into that guy...even if I have to beat it out of him!"

Spyro heard Cali's voice, "Where are you My Hunky Purple Dragon!?"

Spyro spread his wings, "NOT HERE!" and flew away.

* * *

Flynn, Twilight and Pop Fizz were going through book after book, more faster since Spike went on a date with Rarity. Flynn asked, "Did you find anything!?"

Twilight asked, "Not yet, I haven't found any book on an antidote!"

Pop Fizz said looking at the same book where the Love Potion recipe was concocted,

"Um...The Antidote is in this book."

He began to read, "If the first one that the drinker saw after he or she drank it, doesn't look into their eyes for at least thirty minutes, the potion will wear off."

Flynn said, "Well this could be easy enough."

He put up his thumbs, "BOOM!" His relief was shattered when the door opened and a very angry Spyro walked in.

Spyro asked, "Why is Cali interested in me!?"

Pop Fizz said, "Well, we made a Love Potion to make Cali fall for Flynn, but you got in the way when you made her drink it to cool her mouth off. Now we need to keep her from looking in your eyes for thirty minutes."

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Terrafin, who are a Hearts and Hooves couple were meeting Spyro, who was disguised with a mustache and Cynder to discuss their plan to keep Cali away from Spyro. Bouncer and Ninjini, who are also a Hearts and Hooves couple decided that they have Spyro wear a blindfold so that Cali won't look into his eyes if she sees him.

* * *

Back at the Library, Twilight, Pop Fizz and Flynn were trying to find a way to stall Cali in the next thirty minutes. Twilight decided, "To the Library Basement!"

Twilight, Pop Fizz and Flynn were standing by two levers as Twilight said, "Pull the Lever, Flynn!"

Flynn pulled the lever and a big jar came down on top of the Unicorn.

Flynn said in surprise, "That happened once before to Cali on my first attempt."

Twilight said from the jar, "Other lever, maybe." Flynn pulled it and were in a train cart like on a roller coaster. The intercom said,

"Get ready, this the most wildest ride west of the Everfree!" The train began to move as Flynn put his hands in the air and cheered happily.

When they reached a loop, the cart just stopped, the intercom said, "We are experiancing technical difficulties. The ride will continue in a few moments."

Flynn decided to ask, "What's the point of this roller coaster?"

Twilight replied, "I thought it might be fun."

Pop Fizz said, "Same here." As the ride continued again, they finally stopped at the Library's basement. The three tried to find ways to stall Cali in thirty minutes. Pop Fizz said,

"Well, she has the hots for Spyro, thanks to the potion. What if we tell Cali that Spyro is really interested in her and wants to meet her somewhere. But when Cali gets there, it will be Flynn waiting for her."

Flynn asked, "And how am I suppossed to have her think that Spyro is on his way?"

Twilight finished, "Because when Spyro does show up, it will be in thirty minutes and the potion will wear off! Pop Fizz you are a genius!" Twilight kissed the Gremilin and Pop Fizz soon collapsed in hearts.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Ninjini and Bouncer kept a close eye on Spyro, who was checking his surroundings for any sign of Cali and a place to hide. Until Eye Brawl came up with a message to Spyro about their plan. Spyro was relieved when he read the plan to goto Sugarcube corner in thirty minutes. The Purple Dragon will be accompanied by the Giants, blocking his face from seeing Cali, which was a good thing too. If Cali saw him clear in the eyes they would have to start over.

Now they began the walk to Sugarcube Corner, when they came across Camo, who has a scared look on his face. Spyro asked,

"Are you going over to Fluttershy's?"

The Plant Dragon nodded and replied, "I just hope I can pull this off."

Applejack assured Camo, "You can do about anything. Ya just have ta goto her."

Camo replied, "Thanks."

Terrafin said, "Try not to tell her that fast."

After talking with Camo, they proceeded on to their destination. But on their way to Sugarcube Corner for Spyro's 'date' with Cali, they passed by Chill who was gazing at Ignitor, it almost seems that she's smitten for him. When they saw that, the group thought to themselves, 'Maybe Fire and Ice make a good combination.'

* * *

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight Pop Fizz and Flynn were trying all they can to stall Cali while she was waiting for Spyro.

Flynn asked, "How much time do we have?"

Twilight looked at the clock, "10 minutes and the spell would be broken."

Cali asked, "I can't wait to see my hunky Purple Dragon!"

8 minutes later...

Spyro and the gang arrives at Sugarcube Corner, Spyro turned around so Cali wouldn't look into his eyes. As the group huddled up and began to discuss what to do in the next 2 minutes, they were interrupted by a certain voice,

"Spyro!"

Everyskylander except Spyro turned around to see Cali burst from the building and begin charging towards the group. The two Giants and the three Skylanders crowded around Spyro as he looked at the clock,

"Guys, we have one more minute!"

They had a scared look on their faces as their love poisoned friend charges through their blockade and pounces onto Spyro. Spyro was lucky that he had his back turned and his eyes closed. Cali was desperate to see Spyro's eyes that she squeezed him until his eyes opened. Until the clock dinged, Cali's heavy hugs stopped, Spyro opened his eyes and hoped for Cali to be normal. When he looked into her eyes, he saw no sign of the potion, knowing that they succeeded. Cali asked,

"Did I just plow through your friends?"

Spyro replied, "Yeah."

Cali asked, "Am I embracing you?"

Spyro replied, "And can you let go of me?" Cali released the dragon as he explained what went on. He discussed Flynn's scheme and the outcome of it. When Cali heard this, she became furious with Flynn.

"So you attempted to make a love potion to easily win me over?!"

Flynn replied, "Yes, but it was Twilight and Pop Fizz who helped."

Cali readied her kicking leg when Flynn said,

"Not again. Go ahead, kick me into the Everfree forest as punishment."

Cali thought about what he was saying and eased off her kicking leg and said, "Since it is Hearts and Hooves day, I'll make you my very special someone."

Flynn got up and thought she was joking. The Pilot asked, "You really mean it?"

Cali nodded in reply and said, "Just with out your 'Boom' catchphrase' ok?"

Flynn replied, "Deal!"

Spyro looked at the Hearts and Hooves couple and said, "Alls well and ends well."

Cynder came up and said, "Now what about our date?"

The Dragon realized, "Oh yeah our date!"

Meanwhile, Ignitor was gazing out on the horizon and wondered when will it be the time to discover more about Malefor's whereabouts and what will he do next. Until he saw a Narwhal zip right passed him. He readied his sword and found out that it was just Chill. Ignitor asked,

"Is there something you want to ask?"

Chill replied, "You know its the day where we need a very special someone, right?"

Ignitor replied, "I know, but there might be no one for me."

Chill placed her freezing hands on Ignitor's shoulder, "You know how powerful Fire and Ice can be...when they are one?"

Ignitor asked, "Do you want to be my very special someone?"

Chill nodded as she hugged Ignitor, because they are Fire and Ice they cannot be affected by each other.

* * *

Lets check on our good friend, Camo...

Camo arrived at Fluttershy's cottage and discovered a note on the door, he read,

"If you are Camo, come in and walk up to my bedroom."

He did as the note asked, he walked into her cottage, avoided her jealous bunny, Angel, and walked up the stairs into her bedroom. When he went into her bedroom, he found Fluttershy with a seductive look on her face lying on the bed. She said,

"So are you going to be my very special Skylander or not. If you want to, then come into me."

Camo, shocked by what he saw, sprouted a rose and went to Fluttershy. Then Camo's first Hearts and Hooves day became a very special one.

(camera zooms out to reveal Jet-Vac narrating)

Jet-Vac noticed, "Hello, well I must be going."

The Air Skylander looked at the window and said, "How'd they get so small?"

He joyfully laughed as he walked into the sunset with Flitter following him. It turns out Jet-Vac and Flitter are a Hearts and Hooves couple.

He said to Flitter, "How about we take a vacation?"

The Pegasus said, "How about Hawaii on Earth?"

Jet-Vac replied, "Good choice, I love Hawaii. It gives us time to calm down after those other events there."

That was the Skylanders first Hearts and Hooves day.


	18. Time of the Giants

Somewhere in a Toy Store on Earth, there were a lot of toys on shelves or in display cases. But a specific toy started to glow red as it came to life, that toy for we all know is Kaos. Kaos looked around and noticed,

"How did I get here?"

He paced around and remembered, "Wait, It was Eon, those miserable Skylanders...and their pathetic Ponies!"

He decided to plan his next idea, "Step 1: After taking over Skylands, I will go to Equestria and DESTROY THEM!" He saw a Television turn on and saw a familar face,

"Glumshanks!"

His butler replied, "Lord Kaos, it seems your on some planet called, Earth. Its the homeworld of the humans."

Kaos asked, "So what has happened since I was gone?" Glumshanks replied,

"Well, Malefor has returned, there was a Christmas party in the Equestrian Isles..."

Kaos interupted, "Are saying that...Malefor is back!?"

The troll replied, "Well, yes he's back."

Kaos was shocked knowing that his joint plan with Hektore to free Malefor has succeeded. Since Kaos didn't see a portal around the store he asked,

"Can you ask Malefor to send me back?"

Glumshanks said, "Why do you think you moved in the first place?"

Kaos guessed, "Because I'm a Portal Master."

Glumshanks face-palmed, "It was Malefor who released you from your statue form."

Kaos didn't have time to argue with his butler until he was consumed by a yellow light and disappeared back to Skylands.

In the Equestria Portal Chamber, Princesses and Portal Masters, Celestia and Luna were speaking with Master Eon about something very important. Eon's spirit head spoke,

"I need to tell you about the Giants. You must know that the Giants faced off against Malefor's armies before being sent to Equestria."

Princess Luna asked, "Why are the Giants so important?

Master Eon replied, "Because the Giants were the First Skylanders, back during the time of Malefor's conflict."

Princess Celestia asked in surprise, "They are the very first Skylanders?"

Master Eon said to the Sisters, "You need to call the Giants here, and the Portal of Power is being set to Malefor's conflict that nearly destroyed the world. The most notable event that involved the Giants was when the peaceful Mabu were enslaved by Gaul's Arkeyan forces. The Iron Rule of Gaul's Arkeyans will give rise to the Skylanders, trained by the Free Arkeyans who soon became the first Portal Masters."

The Royal Sisters called the Giants to the Portal Chamber where they would wait to be called to the Portal of Power. As soon as the Giants came to the Chamber, Master Eon said, "Now call two of the Giants to the Portal of Power." Princess Celestia called Tree Rex to the Portal while Princess Luna called Swarm to the Portal.

* * *

During Malefor's Conflict, the Mabu slaves were forced to work for Gaul's Arkeyans. They build monuments, war machines and were always punished if they rebelled. Thats when Tree Rex and Swarm appeared in a flash of light. They wandered the mining grounds for any sign of the Mabu slaves, until they saw a Mabu being attacked by Bone Chompies. The two Giants defeated the Chompies and the Mabu led the Giants into the mines.

The Mines were full of Mabu slaves being forced to work for Gaul's Arkeyan Empire. A Stone Golem, who was in the mines introduced himself,

"My name is Gigantus and I want to help, too. You two should follow me."

Gigantus began to lift a boulder, "Its good to be Giant because you can do this."

The Golem threw the boulder, and walked to an ledge, "Here's another cool thing Giants can do. In someplaces...Geronimo!" Gigantus jumped off the ledge and through the cracked floor at the bottom. Tree Rex and Swarm did the exact same thing, and entered a Chompy Pit.

They fought through the Chompies and opened a Life gate. As soon as they exited the mines.

* * *

They spoke to the Mabu, Norticus and pointed to the giant robot, "Ok, you two. Thats the Arkeyan Conquertron, and believe me, he isn't a friendly guy." Tree Rex saw the Conquetron's platform being held over a pit, he said, "Maybe we can pull out those chains holding him up and you guys would be free."

Norticus said, "You're the Giants and this is a time of war."

He mumbled to himself, "I should've went to Warfang."

Tree Rex and Swarm went over to the first chain holding up the Conquertron and struck at it. Which got the Arkeyan's attention,

"Anything that interrupts my ability to conquer you, this is not good."

Swarm broke the chain which made the Arkeyan Conquertron say to them, "You have trespassed on the site of our glorious temples. Return to your post at once and continue serving your Arkeyan Masters." The Giants ignored the Conquertron's orders and continued towards the other three chains while battling the Apes and the Arkeyan guards. While on their way to a bounce pad, they saw a big Ape with a spirit gem as a sledgehammer surrounded by Arkeyan guards as his back-up. The ape said,

"Well, Tree Rex, we nabbed your Free Arkeyan buddies, but eight of you managed to escape our clutches...until now!"

Tree Rex and Swarm fought the Big Ape and his soldiers, Tree Rex used his Photosynthesis cannon on the Ape while Swarm used his swarms to take down the Arkeyan soldiers. Both Giants fused their powers and forced it on the Ape and soon it was defeated. They used the bounce pad and waved to the Mabu slaves until the Conquertron slammed his fist on the slaves and said,

"Interacting with others is prohibited." The Giants destroyed the second chain holding up the Conquertron,

"Uh oh, Losing balance!"

The Conquertron fell on its platform as it was nearly knocked out. But the robot slammed his arm on the cliff, but he failed to pull it out,

"Uh oh, My stablizers seem inoperable." But he got it free and turned his attenion to the Giants who were at the final chain. He fired his laser eyes and said,

"Initiating...getting angry sequence." But when he saw that they were not getting hit, he said,

"Initiating...getting REALLY ANGRY sequence."

The Giants avoided his lasers and destroyed the final chain holding the Conquertron up. The Conquertron lost balance and said,

"Falling Sequence started." He broke off his platform into the pit, "AAHHHHH!"

* * *

After defeating the Conquertron, the Mabu slaves fled back to their village, some even fled to Warfang, the Dragon City. Norticus said,

"We are finally free, and if we keep this up we can be rid of Gaul's Arkeyans, and change the tide of the war in our favor. That ape said something about capturing the Free Arkeyans, so you need to find them."

* * *

After Tree Rex and Swarm returned from their little flashback to the war, Master Eon spoke to the sisters.

"You see, your highnesses. That was only the beginning for Gaul's Arkeyans has already spread far and wide except for Dragon City."

The Portal showed an image of an army of robots and apes. "To truly stop them, after the Giants rescued the Free Arkeyans, they had to face the Robot king and remove the source of his power. The Iron Fist of Arkus." It soon showed the Giants appear ready for battle, The Arkeyan King ordered to attack. The Giants fought through the Arkeyans like they were nothing, and soon they faced the King, slamming the Iron Fist against an orb. Tree Rex delievered the final blow to the head and defeated the Arkeyan King.

"Without the Fist of Arkus or a king to command them, the evil robot leigon fell silent. But this victory came without a price." It showed the Iron Fist of Arkus use its power to sweep the Giants away from their world.

"The Iron Fist used its power and swept the Giants from our world and into Equestria, where they have guarded the Crystal Empire ever since."

The Flashback was over and Eon continued, "I believe that both Skylanders and the Giants are going to be needed very soon. Something bad is going on in Skylands, something evil."

* * *

At the Core of Light, Flynn was showing Cali his new airship called, 'Dread-Yacht.' Cali didn't want to know where he got that trash heap of a ship. Hugo came running toward them and discussed something,

"Something is really starting on the edges of Skylands!" Just as Hugo began to explain, two flashs of light came down in the shape of a life Giant and a regular Equestrian Magic Skylander. Hugo was surprised,

"Whoa, Twilight, you came here in the nick of time."

Twilight asked, "What seems to be the trouble in Skylands?"

The Scholar replied, "Thats the thing, we don't know whats going on in Skylands...but there's an old hermit who lives in the Outlands, who saw something happen before his eyes."

Tree Rex said, "If we find this Hermit, we can find out whats going on."

Hugo asked, "I guess the Princesses are going back to guiding you through your adventures now."

He looked at Tree Rex, "And its good to have the Giants back."

Flynn got aboard the Dread-Yacht and said, "Time for the heroes to go back to action. And when I mean hero, I mean me."

Twilight facehooved, "Very self-centered, Flynn. Very Self-centered."

As they left the Core of Light with Hugo waving good luck, Twilight spoke to Tree Rex, "If this hermit knows about what he saw, then we should get there immediatly."

Tree Rex said, "We better and hope we're lucky that this thing doesn't fall apart on us like it nearly did when we went to that Christmas Party."

* * *

The Dread-Yacht docked at a repair yard where ship parts are bought and repaired onto any junked ships. Twilight and Tree Rex went on to the island and found a record player,

"A record player? Is that what Flynn needs for his junkyard of a ship?"

Tree Rex replied, "I get the feeling that it takes more than a record player to fix that ship. But he's not telling us everything." They took the part back to the ship where Twilight and Tree Rex were switched with Spyro and Ninjini.

Flynn took them to the other side of the island because Flynn was restricted of going ashore. Not a lot of people like Flynn that much. They ran into their friend, Auric, who made an agreement with Spyro and the other Skylanders to set up a little shop on the Dread-Yacht. They found the ship parts including a compass that the evil drow seem to worship, repaired the ship and journeyed to where the hermit lived.


	19. Brock's Rumbletown

The Dread-Yacht soon arrives at the location of the hermit, though it seemed strange that a hermit would live in a town. So Spyro and Ninjini went into town and found that strange Mabu kid who was at the Core of Light during Kaos' madness. Quigley found a grove just above them, but a Life Giant or Skylander will have to access it. Before the two Skylanders went to the Life Area, they went passed an Undead Area and shouted,

"Princesses, Swap us out for Eye-Brawl and Fluttershy!"

Spyro and Ninjini disappeared, and Eye-Brawl and Fluttershy took their place. Eye-Brawl accessed the Undead zone and found a powerful hat, Fluttershy said,

"Hats might be the must have fashion in Skylands."

Eye-Brawl replied, "Hats really are the must have fashion." Fluttershy started looking scared when she saw a ghost in the Undead Area. She spoke,

"H...hello?"

The ghost said, "Ahhhh, an Equestrian Skylander..I would chhhhaaallenge you to a game of Skystones."

Eye-Brawl said, "But we don't know how to play Skystones."

The ghost replied, "Then come back later once you've learned how to play."

* * *

The Skylanders left the Undead Zone and arrived at the Life Zone, they found Quigley who said,

"Hah, I beat you here. And I already named it 'Quigley Grotto' I heard that there is a powerful hat somewhere in here."

Fluttershy said, "B...but, it wasn't a race. We found this Life Grotto and decided to explore it."

Eye-Brawl said, "We are just going to find that hat you mentioned." Eye-Brawl and Fluttershy journeyed to the other side of the Grotto, Fluttershy extended a bridge that could only be extended by a Life Skylander. Until they were ambushed by three Dark Stealth Elves, Eye-Brawl and Fluttershy readied themselves for battle. Eye-Brawl's eye de-tatched and fired a laser at one Dark Stealth Elf, Fluttershy used her stampede to run over Dark Stealth Elves 2 and 3, Eye-Brawl's headless body continuiously punched the Stealth Elves that Fluttershy used her stampede on and defeated both of them.

* * *

After they solved the puzzle of the Life Grotto, they obtained the hat and left the Grotto, they switched to Spyro and Rainbow Dash and were ambushed by a bunch of evil Drow. The leader is a Goliath Drow who wears a Viking helmet.

"Well, well, lookit what we have here. Two Skylanders. Are you two lost or something? WRONG ANSWER, GUYS!"

He introduced himself, "I'm Brock! And you're in BROCK'S TOWN now!"

Rainbow Dash sarcastically asked, "Brock's Town? I thought this was Rumbletown?"

Brock said, "Same Differance, Pegasus!" He gestured to his fighters, "Boys, lets give these Skylanders a warm welcome."

Spyro used his Dive attack to take out a couple of Brock's fighters while Rainbow Dash used her Rainbow Ring to take out the second wave. Both of them combined their powers and fired a Rainbow Ring of Fire to take out the third wave. Rainbow Dash used Spyro as a flamethrower and took down the Drow Archers that were on the high ground. Brock got their attention,

"Think you can beat Brock that easy? WRONG! Brock's holding all the cards! And Brock knows WHO you're looking for! If you want that crazy old hermit, come get him!"

Brock fled near the arena where he sent all of his fighters to stop them, Spyro turned to Rainbow Dash, "You and Applejack can handle Brock, but if you see an obstacle or an Elemental gate, just request a switch."

He shouted, "Celestia, Luna, Swap me out for Applejack!" Spyro disappeared and Applejack took his place, Rainbow Dash told her friend,

"We're going to fight in an arena to get that hermit!"

Applejack replied, "Then lets take that Drow by the ears and flip him over!"

The two friends are going to have an amazing time at Brock's Arena. After they explored through the Rumbletown, found some interesting hats and tresures, they finally caught up to Brock,

"Think you can follow Brock that easy? WRONG!"

The Goliath Drow slammed the bridge and made it collapse.

* * *

AJ and RD continued to follow an alternate route to the arena, they found a Giant challenge and AJ was swapped with Bouncer to lift the wooden pieces. and clear the way.

After that Bouncer was swapped back with Applejack and continued her and Rainbow Dash's journey to the arena. They finally came to the arena where the found Brock as the Arena Master. Brock gazed at the two ponies and said to his audience,

"Pipe down, all of yas. Brock promised ya entertainment-and here it is: Two Equestrian Skylanders! Ready to fight in the arena! Are you not entertained?"

The Crowd cheered and Brock continued,

"Good Answer! And don't forget the crazy old hermit, Brock used as bait!"

The two ponies looked at the jail cell holding the hermit as he said,

"Ehhh..hullo there?"

Applejack replied, "Howdy."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Hey, how is it going?"

* * *

Brock stood on top of his post and yelled, "Now, let MAAAKE with the MAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY-HEEEEMMMMMMMMMM!"

After Brock said it, Round 1 has begun. AJ and RD stood back to back, Rainbow asked, "Ready Applejack?"

Applejack replied, "Lets get to it, RD!"

And the battle has begun. After three rounds in the arena, Brock saw that those two ponies defeated all of his gladiators as half of the crowd chanted, "APPLEJACK, APPLEJACK!"

The other half chanted, "RAINBOW DASH, RAINBOW DASH!"

Brock annouced, "Ooohhh, it appears these Skylanders have defeated all of our gladiators...Except BROCK!"

Brock jumped into the arena to fight the duo. Applejack saw Brock get into the arena, she turned to Rainbow and said,

"Lets get back to it, RD!"

The Elements of Honesty and Loyalty fought Brock and his Life Spell Punks who seem to heal him if he takes too much damage. After so many hits on Brock, the Goliath Drow finally went down for the count. Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-bumped because of their victory. Their defeated opponent said to them,

"Brock just wanted to be liked. Thought that you two would make the crowd happy. Was that wrong?"

Applejack said, "Well if ya wanted us to make the crowd happy so ya can be liked. All ya'll had to do was ask."

Brock replied, "I don't think it is." The Drow collapsed and fell unconscious, Rainbow Dash said,

"What a Drama-King."

* * *

The Hermit came out of his cell and said, "WRONG ANSWER!" He kicked Brock while he was down and then met the two at the center of the arena. He said,

"I tell you - it was the clouds who sold me out - cuz of what I saw. You two don't look much like clouds, but you can never tell. Clouds are crafty. Name's Ermit. Thanks, whoever you two are. Er, You don't happen to have a way off this island, do you?"

Rainbow Dash said, "We'll signal Flynn to pick us up. And I don't think it was the clouds that sold you out. Because if it was clouds, its because I would be moving them back where we come from."

Applejack noticed Brock get up, "Have ya come to turn over a new leaf?"

Brock said, "Yeah and Brock wants you and your Skylander companions to join the arena club. You can battle here in this arena and you can get paid if you win."

Rainbow Dash said, "You mean we can actually fight in the arena and get paid?"

Brock replied, "Why do ya think I wanted you in the arena so badly?"

Applejack spoke, "Its a deal then."

Brock decided, "How about if Brock tags along and arragnes arena battles from your ship?"

Applejack said, "Terrafin is gonna love this."


	20. CMC's Discovery

While the Skylanders are away in Skylands, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were just lying all bored in their clubhouse. They were always trying to find out new ideas to get their Cutie Marks until Scootaloo sees something glowing outside the clubhouse. Scootaloo said,

"Girls, I saw something outside. It didn't look like a Pony or a Skylander."

Sweetie Belle replied, "We better check it out."

Applebloom nodded, "Its best we find out now rather than later."

* * *

The CMC went outside and found lying against the staircase was a bottom of a statue standing on a water pedestal. The statue itself had tenticales and and empty space for the upper half. Scootaloo said,

"Where did this come from?"

Applebloom noticed, "The upper part is missing."

Sweetie Belle picked up the statue, "Then we better go find it."

The fillies each gathered one saddlebag and Applebloom placed the bottom part of the tenticale statue in her bag. They both separated and searched throughout Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres and Whitetail wood for any sign of the upper half.

Sweetie Belle was near Carosuel Boutique when she found a bottom half of something robotic and what looked like a living bomb both standing on tech pedastals. She picked both of them up, but unlike the bottom part, the living time bomb was fully assembled.

Applebloom found the bottom half and upper half of the tenticale creature and something robotic. But that wasn't all, she also discovered a fully assembled statue with roller blades...saw blades. Applebloom also discovered an upper and lower half of a Skunk-type creature, and the upper half of an Ice Skater.

Scootaloo was on her scooter looking for the other halfs or anything else until she discovered something incredible near the Library. It was an upper half of a Fire Knight type creature, a bottom half of an Ice skater, the upper and lower halfs of a creature that floats, and a bottom half to the Fire Knight.

* * *

After they finished their search, they met up back at the clubhouse where they layed out what they found. Sweetie Belle went first.

"I found a bottom of something that looks robotic, and a full statue that looks like a living time bomb." Scootaloo went next.

"I found the upper and lower halves of a creature that floats, the upper and lower halves of a Fire Knight thats similar to Ignitor, but differant. I also found a bottom half of an Ice Skater." Applebloom went last.

"I found all of the rest. At least, I think its the rest." The CMC dumped their findings onto the floor and began assembling the statues. They were mixing and matching the pieces and soon enough, they matched every half into six individual statues. But thats when something weird happened, the statues even the non-swappable ones began to move.

The Pedastels shattered and the creatures grew until they were the size of a fully grown pony. But soon after they stopped growing, they collapsed of exhaustion. The CMC were in total shock that the statues that they found have grown into strange creatures. But their big discovery did not go unnoticed when the three fillies were snatched by the Changelings.

As one of the Changelings attempted to get away with Sweetie Belle, a bomb was hurled at her captor knocking the filly out of its reach. She got up and saw the Fire Knight holding a bomb, and the squid-faced pirate said,

"Wash Zone and Blast Buckler." They both said, "GO!"

Instantily their upper sections swapped and gained a very great power. Sweetie Belle was amazed by how powerful the 'Swap Force' as she calls them, can fight. But the other Changelings got away with Scootaloo and Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle went up to the Swap Force and introduced, "Hi, my name is Sweetie Belle. But who are you?"

The squid-faced pirate introduced, "I'm Wash Buckler."

The Fire-Bomber introduced, "I'm Blast-Zone."

The Ice Skater introduced, "I'm Freeze Blade."

The Robot introduced, "I'm Magna Charge."

The Skunk creature introduced, "I'm Stink Bomb."

The floating creature introduced, "And I'm Night Shift."

Sweetie Belle asked, "Who are these two?"

The blader introduced, "I'm Roller Brawl."

The time bomb introduced, "And I'm Countdown."

Wash Buckler said, "We need to get your friends back. Do you know where these 'Changelings' hide?"

Sweetie Belle replied, "They hide in the hives in the Badlands, passed the Everfree forest."

Blast Zone said, "You should come with us."

Sweetie Belle asked, "I don't even know what you guys are."

Blast Zone said, "We're Skylanders." Sweetie's eyes widen knowing that her and her friends awakened the Skylanders Swap Force.

* * *

On the journey to the Changeling Hive, Sweetie Belle and the Swap Force overcame tremendous obsticales like mountains, lava pits, and some dragons that didn't appreciate wandering ponies, but the Swap Force was always there to back her up.

She saw Night Shift and Freeze Blade swap to Freeze Shift and Night Blade. She saw Wash Buckler and Stink Bomb swap into Stink Buckler and Wash Bomb. When they finally came to the badlands, they saw a cave in front of them. Blast Zone asked,

"Is this where they come from?"

Sweetie Belle replied, "Yes, and if I'm right...Scootaloo and Applebloom are in there as well. I always get scared when I think about Changelings."

Wash Buckler put his hand on the young filly, "We all get scared sometime, and soon after it all comes to pass. We find out how brave we are."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "I just want to make sure that they are ok."

Stink Bomb assured, "Fear not, for we are going in."

* * *

Sweetie Belle and the Swap Force entered the Changeling hive in hopes to find Scootaloo and Applebloom. They walked through each corridor in the Hive, but found no sign of Applebloom and Scootaloo, until they were ambushed by a Changeling Swarm. Sweetie Belle and the Skylanders stood back to back against the swarm.

Wash Buckler went first when he used his tenticales to whack any Changelings in his path, he used his cutlass to cut down the bugs so they wouldn't get captured. Blast Zone was holding a music box as he turned it on to play the Swap Force's favorite song. Roller-Brawl used her saw blades to cut down any Changelings in her path. Freeze Blade picked up Sweetie Belle as he said,

"Hang on."

Freeze Blade zipped through the Changelings, freezing them while Magna Charge used his magnetic head to hurl the frozen Changelings across the hives. Countdown used his rockets and his own head as weapons.

But as the charge went on, they soon found themselves in the throne room. Sweetie Belle and the Skylanders saw Queen Chrysalis standing over a dead carcus of a cat.

Night Shift said, "You...killed a cat!?" Chrysalis turned around and saw them,

"And I thought that the Skylanders at the wedding were the only ones. But it seems there is more."

Sweetie Belle spoke from Freeze Blade's back, "Where is Scootaloo and Applebloom?" The Changeling Queen turned to the frightened fillies staring at the dead cat. "They had a love for a cat and as soon as I fed off of it. I killed the cat in front of them."

Wash Buckler said, "That just sick as sick could be."

The Queen laughed and said, "I would be able to strike on Canterlot again."

Roller Brawl face-palmed, "Magna Charge, would you please?" Magna Charge used his magnet head and pulled Applebloom and Scootaloo towards them, hitting Chrysalis in the process. Countdown said,

"Keep out of kidnapping."

The CMC and the Skylanders left the hive.

(While the CMC and the Swap Force return to Ponyville, lets see how the other Skylanders are faring)

At the top of Drll-X's Big Rig, Crusher and Rarity were confronted by Drill-X himself, he sang,

"_Its the end of the track, Skylanders. _

_This Drillbot is on the scene. _

_I'll knock you forward and back with a robo attack. _

_Because you're messing with the wrong machine_."

Rarity said to Crusher, "He really does sing." Crusher nodded and grasped his hammer as they moved to cover as Drill-X's drill sent out a shockwave. When the shockwaves ended, they hammered and blasted at the drill. After so many attacks, Drill-X sang,

"_You don't stand a chance, Skylanders. _

_Even though you won that round._

_But my power won't drop_

_And the drillin' won't stop_

_Until the City of Arkus is found_."

Drill-X began moving his drill across the battle-zone. Rarity and Crusher used bounce pads to jump over the spinning drill as it moved to the other side. The drill stopped and as Drill-X tried to get it working again, Crusher slammed his hammer on the deactivated drill and Rarity blasted her earth abilities at the drill. The drill eventually shut down and Drill-X shocked sang,

"_Hold up, Time out, Skylanders._

_There's something up with my drill._

_But you better watch out._

_You'll be down for the count._

_When I show you my smashing skills_."

Drill-X began to spread his drill apart to smash the Skylanders. But that also rendered his drill parts vulnerable. Crusher and Rarity attacked the drill parts and finished him off. Drill-X sang,

"_What did you do, Skylanders?_

_You just won the final round._

_I can't keep the beat._

_And I'm feelin' defeat._

_And my systems are all shutting down_."

Rarity yelled at the defeated Drill-X, "Take that you Ruffian!"


	21. The Oracle and Arkus

Whirlwind and Spike appear in the Oracle's chamber. They saw a squid like creature.

"Greetings, My name is Octavius Cloptimus. And you are Flynn, Cali, Ermit, Whirlwind and of course, Spike."

Cali asked, "Wait, how do you know our names?"

Flynn said, "When you're travelling the bravest and most handsomest pilot in all of Skylands. People intend to know you."

Octavius said, "I know all. As the molekin told you, I am the Oracle of Skylands, created from the Dragon Chronicler, Ignitus. He made me as a feeling."

Spike replied, "Spyro thought Ignitus was dead."

Octavius turned to Spike, "Correction, Ignitus was deemed worthy by the former Chronicler and was made into the new one." He changed the subject, "Spike, I know where you came from, but your egg did not come from Equestria."

Spike asked, "What are you talking about?"

Octavius began telling them a story, "Many years ago, Starswirl the Bearded set hoof in Skylands. He contacted Faust, Celestia and Luna's mother to assist him. After meeting Eon, who told Starswirl about another Purple Dragon that is going to be born in Skylands. It was years after Malefor's defeat and two Purple Dragons were rare. Your kind is only born once every 200 years. Eon gave Faust your egg and returned to Equestria with you. She would have raised you herself, but she saw 978 years of Celestia's sadness after banishing Luna to the moon. While the Sun Goddess slept, Faust came in and set your egg right beside her along with a letter."

Spike began to say, "So thats why I was always calm and didn't act like other dragons. I'm not from Equestria at all, I'm from Skylands."

Flynn said, "Okay, since we got this whole revelation down..How are we supposed to get to the Lost City of Arkus?"

Octavius said, "I will show you the way to Arkus unless the Skylanders complete a couple of trials. I always wanted to study Skylanders if they ever discovered me."

* * *

Back in Equestria, Celestia and Luna were at a shock at what Octavius said. Celestia found out that the note was from her mother and Spike was from Skylands. She began to retell her sister the story of her time with Spike even when he was an egg.

"When I first found the egg lying beside me, I took it to the Dragon capital for any thoughts on where it came from. I asked the wisest dragon and even the Dragon Rulers, but they didn't know about the egg. I decided to take it in and raise the hatchling as my child when it hatches, but it didn't hatch for 5 years. Most Dragon Eggs die out in a year, but after the first year I still felt something alive inside." She turned to a picture of a griffin being hit by a dragon egg.

"The egg has put itself in danger sometimes. When the Griffins brought in a War Criminal for judgement, the criminal was going to attack me, but the egg appeared out of nowhere and landed on his head. As the Griffin attempted to smash the egg, he started moving slower and I pulled the egg back to me. I carried it under my wing, but I was so mad...I...I killed him."

Luna replied, "He touched the egg which made you very mad. But it still wasn't right."

Princess Celestia continued, "When I found out that the school used my egg for intiating a unicorn filly. I was so mad because they were using...My Baby for their test. I was about to put a stop to it when I saw the head of a dragon burst through the roof, thats when I realized that the dragon was in fact the hatchling...My Baby." Celestia began to smile at a more cheerishable memory,

"Weeks later, I was looking out for the hatchling, Spike. From all the times I taught him how to send and recieve letters to all the times we spent together. When Spike would have trouble sleeping, I would..take him under both my wings and rock him to sleep while humming a tune. It was a strange tune because I already learned this after Spike was hatched. It was like the tune came with Spike after he hatched. I was a mother to a dragon, and I was proud to call him my son. I taught the tune to Cadance when I sent her to look after Twilight and Spike. She would do the same thing I did and he would sleep at night."

Luna began to tear up over the fond memories of her sister's time with her dragon son. She never thought that somepony caring for a dragon would be so happy. Until one of the guards came up to her and said,

"There is something strange going on in Ponyville right now. We saw six creatures swapping their upper bodies with their lower bodies. They were following three fillies an Earth Pony, a Pegasus and a Unicorn. We suspect that these new creature might be more Skylanders."

Princess Luna asked, "I have never heard of a Skylander that could swap. But this is something I should look into." She tured her sister, "I'm going to Ponyville to talk to these suspected Skylanders."

Celestia said, "I wish you luck, I hope these are Skylanders."

* * *

In Octavius' lair, Whirlwind and Spike have just one more task to complete. They had to complete the Trial of Value. Octavius asked,

"Would you prefer the Value through Wealth or Intelligence?" The two Skylanders made a choice so Spike stuck with Whirlwind's story and chose intelligence. They met Octavius again.

"Well done, Skylanders. You have given me so many research data. I have never had this much since Ignitus taught me the names and creatures of Avalar and Skylands."

Whirlwind asked, "But where can we find Ignitus after this is done?"

Octavius answered, "Journey to the only whole continant, Avalar. Seek out the White Isle. Ignitus studies his research and chronicles the triumphs and failures. Find him in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle."

Octavius turned his attention to Spike, "I will show you the way to the Lost City of Arkus. I'll even throw something in so you can be undetected."

* * *

Back on the Dread-Yacht, Spike and Whirlwind reappeared and an Arkeyan Copter flew alongside the ship. Flynn has the coordinates for the Lost City of Arkus' secret passage. Now they planned to get into Arkus and stop Kaos before he gets to the Fist. Master Eon called to Princess Celestia.

"You have done well.." He noticed Luna wasn't there. Celestia replied, "Luna has gone to Ponyville to talk to some Skylanders that can swap."

Master Eon recognized what she said, "You have discovered the Swap Force, Your Highness. But now is not the time to talk about the Swap Force."

The Portal showed the image of Arkus, "Here is the Lost City of Arkus. It seems that we are too late to stop Kaos from getting to the Fist."

* * *

The Portal showed Kaos approaching the Iron Fist of Arkus. "At last, The Iron Fist of Arkus is mine! Now all of Skylands will tremble before me and my Arkeyans. Malefor will be pleased!" He placed his hand into the fist..but nothing happened. Kaos went inside the Iron Fist and he turned into a giant robot. He evily said, "Fear my Giant Robot Head!"

Spyro saw what was happening and said, "When we reach Kaos, send Twilight, Sparx and I in."

Sparx buzzed around, "Hold up a minute, Spyro. Kaos has the Fist of Arkus. He has an Arkeyan Army and a big robot form!"

Spyro glared at Sparx, "Did we retreat when we had to attack the Destroyer?"

Sparx said in defeat, "No, I guess we didn't."

* * *

Meanwhile at Ponyville, The CMC were having a lot of fun with the Swap Force until Princess Luna arrived to talk with the CMC and the Swap Force. Wash Buckler noticed and looked at Magna Charge,

"Magna Buckler and Wash Charge..Go!" Magna Charge's upper body swapped with Wash Buckler's upper body. Sweetie Belle said to them,

"Hold on, its just Princess Luna. She's a Portal Master just like Princess Celestia."

Wash Buckler and Magna Charge returned to normal.

Princess Luna said, "You can actually swap."

Night Shift replied, "We can swap, but Roller Brawl and Countdown are Core Skylanders, Skylanders who can't swap."

Countdown said, "But I can do this." He fired his rockets and used his own head as a weapon. Roller Brawl went next,

"I can slash with the blades on my arms and fire the blades on my roller-blades."

* * *

At the Grand Imperial Palace in Arkus, Spyro, Sparx and Twilight were dodging traps and fighting their way to bring order to Kaos. They ran into Auric again and bought a healing powerup and the skystone for the Arkeyan Conquertron. As they reached the Arkeyan Throne Room, Sparx felt that Kaos was baiting them. Sparx was correct when Kaos burst from the floor and yelled,

"Behold it is I, Kaos. And as you can see, I am Awesome. Of course, I have always been awesome, but now I have the Fist of Arkus and controlled the most superior and powerful robot in all of Skylands, I am SUPREMELY AWESOME!"

Spyro yelled, "You are really full of yourself, Kaos!"

Kaos looked at Spyro, "You think you are so powerful because you saved the world so many times over. But soon when my army leaves this place we will go to Malefor and help him build his new army! So now from my point of view you are now a DRAGONFLY!"

Spyro said, "So this is the thanks I get for saving your behind back during the fiasco with the Machine of Doom?"

Kaos yelled, "Since this conversation is over, I suggest you start running now."

Spyro smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

Spyro shouted, "Celestia, send in the Winged Boots!"

In a flash of light, two Winged Boots appeared over Spyro and Twilight. They began running as fast as possible to lure Kaos to the Red Avalanche button. When Kaos was about to smash them, Spyro pressed the the button and a lot of rocks collapsed on Kaos. After that, a teleporter appearred, but Twilight said,

"That was too easy. How could his robot body not handle the falling rocks?"

Spyro replied, "I think he might be trying to ambush us again."

Just as they reached the teleporter, The Fist of Arkus rose up and with it, Kaos.

"You think you are so smart because you found my secret red avalanche button, but I can hit buttons too."

He pressed down on the teleporter, destroying it in the process. "See, now your trapped, Skylblunderers! Especially you, Spyro and your idiot Unicorn friend too! And neither Eon or any of your idiot friends are not here to help!"

Just then a familar voice called out, "Why don't ye pick on someone your own size!" and a familar blue Arkeyan Robot jumped down to confront Kaos. Spyro called out,

"Ermit, you fixed your robot? What were you doing while we were gone?"

Ermit said, "I'll explain it later."

Machine Ghost said to Ermit, "Apparently he is technically larger than us."

Ermit said, "Well, thats kinda close, right?"

Kaos stood up and yelled, "What? You dare challenge me? ROBO-KAOSS? Didn't you hear how awesome I was earlier?"

Ermit replied, "I didn't quite catch that."

Kaos assumed his battle stance, "Oh, you just made a big mistake. Fine, you want to play Tag-Team, huh? Well I summon my own Robot Minions. AARRRKEYYANNNSSSS!"

As the Robot fight erupted, Kaos yelled, "Fist of Arkus, sheild me from this fool!" As Kaos held the robot down, Machine ghost said,

"Skylanders, that is the Iron Fist of Arkus. Hit it." Spyro used his fire attacks even his powerful Comet Dash. It soon got Kaos' attention when he pulled his hand back and screamed. Spyro yelled,

"I don't know if Robots can feel pain, but you are a perfect example!"

Kaos yelled, "Stupid pathetic Dragon!"

Kaos summoned his bad spell emitter, but was completely destroyed by Spyro and Twilight. Ermit's robot wasn't doing so good because it was being held down by the head again by Kaos. The Fist of Arkus started to glow a lavender color, Machine Ghost suggestted,

"The Fist of Arkus is experiancing strange activity, I suggest Twilight attacks it."

But as soon as Twilight attacks the Fist, both her and Spyro are consumed in a flash of lavender magic, which caught the two robot's attention. It showed Spyro and Twilight hovering above the ground. But soon as the magioc faded, Spyro reappeared with the color blue and gold, and Twilight appeared to have wings. Machine Ghost said,

"Apparentily, the Fist of Arkus had a positive effect on Twilight and Spyro. Spyro has become Legendary Spyro and Twilight has become Alicorn Twilight."

Ermit saw an advantage and attacked Kaos. He held Kaos by his head and said,

"Time to turn the tables!"

Machine Ghost said, "I am not familar with that motive."

Ermit replied, "Neither am I."

Machine Ghost said, "I suppose. Now Skylanders, use your new forms and attack his head."

Twilight said, "I wasn't prepared for this, but we still have an enemy to defeat."

Spyro replied, "Then lets finish him off."

They attacked Kaos' 'Giant Robot Head' so many times, he revealed the Fist of Arkus again leaving it open for attack. They attacked the Fist of Arkus and soon it rebelled Kaos and he was defeated.

Kaos was back to his normal self and he said,

"My Iron Fist, My beloved Iron Fist!"

He was going to get the Fist of Arkus again when it began to move on its own. He chased it through a forest of collapsing robots. He was going to become a robot again when another robot kicked it like a soccer ball. Kaos' failed attempts to get back into the Iron Fist failed again when the Conquertron grabbed him and flew away from the ruins. When he tried to order the robot to go back to the island, he began to shut down like all of the other robots. Kaos and Glumshanks were in for a big surprise when they crashed into an island.

* * *

Back in the Portal Chamber, Celestia was shocked to see the transformation that Twilight went through when she and Spyro returned. It was almost as troubling as ever, but Eon had an idea and turned to Spike.

"Remember your time with the Soul Gem Omnitrix?"

Spike replied, "Yes, I do remember. I remember that you showed up and sucked Spyro's Soul Gem out of Blueblood."

Master Eon said, "That spell required a fully realized Portal Master and the Watch itself. But Celestia and Luna are still in practice on trying to realize themselves as Portal Masters. It will take three Portal Masters to perform the spell."

Princess Luna, who was returning with the CMC and the Swap Force in tow,

"We don't have a third Portal Master."

Master Eon noticed, "I will have to be put in a Pony body, Alicorn in particular. But it requires a new look for the Portal of Power." He noticed the Swap Force,

"And it will take the Swap Force Skylanders to change the portal."

At an instant, the Swap Force gathered around the Portal of Power and raised their arms sideway generating a magical energy which transformed the Portal of Power. Just as the Portal of Power transformed, Eon's spirit disappeared and a light-blue Alicorn stallion with a horned helmet and white beard appeared on the Portal. The Skylanders knew from the start that it was Master Eon. All Skylanders shouted in joy,

"Master Eon!"

Eon's Pony eyes opened, "Skylanders." All Skylanders were in joy about seeing their old Portal Master in a new body. Master Eon turned to Celestia and Luna,

"Are you two ready?" Both Princesses nodded and Eon turned to Spike, used his magic and the Soul Gem Omnitrix appeared on his left foreleg. Even though Spike walks on all fours, it doesn't mean that he can't use his claws again.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Master Eon generated their powers towards Twilight and Spyro while Spike directed the watch's energy to Twilight and Spyro. Their forms broke down into particales and were stored in two soul gems. Twilight and Spyro were back to normal again. Master Eon walked over to the Soul Gems and picked them up with his magic. He spoke to Twilight and Spyro,

"If you want to become your other forms, you just have to holler and the Royal Sisters will toss the soul gems into the Portal of Power. You and any other Skylanders were blessed with a great gift. Spike, you and Rarity unleashed your dark and legendary selves in Kaos' lair and your soul gem has been in your mother's possession."

He turned to the CMC, "I will like to thank you three for discovering the Swap Force and bringing them back to normal."

* * *

On the Equestrian Isles Victory Party, Half of the Skylanders were partying in the isles while the others were partying in Ponyville on Kaos' defeat. Sweetie Belle came to where Rarity, Spike, Spyro, Twilight, Pop Fizz, Cynder, Flashwing, and Bash were. Bash said,

"It turns out you were a real hero for discovering the Swap Force and rescuing your friends."

The Filly replied, "I did half of the work on rescuing them. The Swap Force did the most of the work."

Spyro replied, "At least you didn't panic this time. You, my friend are really brave at helping the Swap Force."

Sweetie Belle chuckled, "Its like what Rarity told me when she became a Skylander."

Flashwing spoke, "I hear that you want to become a Skylander yourself."

Sweetie Belle asked, "You really think its possible?"

Rarity assured her sister, "Anything is possible."

Sweetie Belle smiled and thought, "Sweetie Belle, Skylander of Earth."

Twilight said, "Well, you magic might develope when you get older."

Sweetie Belle said, "Sweetie Belle, Skylander of Magic!" The group chuckled until Pop Fizz yelled, "Look!"

They looked up over the city of Starswirl and cheered at the fireworks that were being fired by Ermit and Machine Ghost. The duo also lit up a sign that says,

"Thank You Skylanders" The fireworks show also happened in Ponyville when Canterlot lit up in fireworks.

As the fireworks show went on, Thumpback thought he saw something in the clouds. He took out a spyglass and zoomed in on the mysterious object, but what saw was very familar which made him get mad about it. He saw the most fearsome ship in Skylands, The Phantom Tide and Thumpback's former captian, the most fearsome pirate in Skylands, Captain Frightbeard. He saw Frightbeard holding a spyglass as well, they both had eye contact through spyglass. After Frightbeard saw him, he turned the Phantom Tide away from the isles.

* * *

At Kaos' Kastle, Kaos and Glumshanks returned.

"Well, that turned out better than I expected. No matter, I have 37 more evil plans to take over Skylands and destroy that irritating Dragon once and for all!"

But what Kaos didn't know is that the Skylanders have called someone to wait for him when he gets back to his castle. Glumshanks saw someone approaching them and said,

"Um, Lord Kaos, is that who I think it is?"

Kaos looked to where his troll butler was pointing and he frightenly said,

"Mother?"

Glumshanks said before disappearing,

"Uh oh."

The troll disappeared behind Kaos and it looks like Kaos is going to have a lot to talk about with his Mother.


	22. Camping with the Swap Force

Scootaloo was enjoying herself on her scooter as she rides through Ponyville. When she was in the air for a short time, she saw Rainbow Dash, Whirlwind and Blast Zone.

Rainbow Dash said, "Not bad, kid."

Whirlwind smiled at the filly, "You might just catch the gust of flight one day."

Blast Zone spoke, "You will have a good nature of flight one day."

Scootaloo squeaked to herself that her three biggest fliers appreciate her...especially Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash. She was hoping that Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash would take her under their wings and be her big sisters.

Applebloom was going on a camping trip with Applejack and the Swap Force. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo wanted to join because for Sweetie Belle, Chop Chop was going to be there. And for Scootaloo, Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash are going to be there as well.

* * *

At Carosuel Boutique...

Rarity was disgusted at the idea of camping because she has to out in nature. Flashwing soon appeared,

"I think its a perfect oppertunity for you to get in touch with the earth since you are an Earth Skylander."

Rarity agreed in defeat, "All right, but I'm going to need a camping outfit and pack my things."

Sweetie Belle said, "Thanks Flashwing. Why are coming with us when you don't care about beauty like Rarity?"

Flashwing replied, "My beauty is eternal, even when in nature."

Applebloom and Scootaloo appeared, and the earth pony filly said, "Is Bash coming too?"

The Gem Dragon replied, "If I go, then he goes too."

* * *

As they met up with Applejack and the Swap Force, Flashwing noticed Rarity's large cargo and face-clawed,

"Do you really have to carry that much of a load?"

Rarity pointed a hoof at the gem dragon, "Well I don't see you being prepared for any horrible things that is out there." Flashwing began to get mad as her crystals turned Jade,

"We'll see about that when we are in the arena."

The Unicorn said with a same angry expression, "Oh yeah?"

Suddenly Bash appeared and said, "Okay, break it up, break it up. We don't want any arguements when on are way to the Rainbow falls." Flashwing calmed down as her crystals returned to normal,

"Thanks Bash, I never should of done that."

Bash said, "We'll save the arena for another time." Bash glared at Rarity, "Next time, don't carry a big load."

Applejack replied, "Since we got that arguement over with. Lets go."

* * *

The Ponies and the Skylanders journeyed to the first campsite where they found out that Master Eon was waiting for them.

The Alicorn Portal Master said, "I was wondering when you would arrive."

Night Shift said, "Master Eon? I thought you would be in Canterlot?"

Eon replied, "I was, but Thumpback came to me and told me of a new threat to Skylands and even Equestria."

Rainbow Dash said, "We can tell scary stories tonight, not in the middle of the day."

After setting up camp, Flashwing was a little annoyed of Rarity's tent, so she decided to make herself a crystal tent so Rarity could be jealous...which it worked.

Bash build a tent made of a rocks that he found and forged with his roll ability.

The Swap Force built their tent while they were listening to music. The CMC knows that the song they are playing is their favorite song. After they set up their tents, Master Eon wanted to tell the CMC something important,

"I've done my research and discovered that there are 16 Swap Force Skylanders. The ones you already found are the first 6. The Search for the Swap Force is only just beginning."

Sweetie Belle said, "When are we going to find the last 10?"

Eon replied, "Time will tell when it is time."

Master Eon now began to tell them why he was here, "I came here to tell you that there is a new threat lurking in Skylands and might've made its way into Equestria." The Alicorn opened an image of the new threat,

"Behold, The Phantom Tide, The most fearsome ship in all of Skylands. Its captained by the most fearsome Giant pirate in Skylands...Captain Frightbeard." The image showed a fearsome pirate that sent shivers down the CMC's spines, well Scootaloo was trying to hide her fear. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle screamed as Frightbeard's ship ate an island.

Chop Chop asked, "What do you know about Captain Frightbeard?"

Eon replied, "When Malefor began his conflict, he hired a couple of pirates and Mercenaries. Frightbeard had a Giant Pirate Fleet in his command. But if Frightbeard releases his fleet on Skylands...he would devastate everything. But there are rumors of Frightbeard being sighted in Equestria. But no pony is entirely sure."

* * *

As everypony and skylander went to bed, Scootaloo was freaked out over the story of Captain Frightbeard. But she hoped it would blow past her as she drifted away in a deep sleep. But when she woke up, she heard large footsteps. The campsite had an unexpected visitor, when Scootaloo came out to investigate, she saw a giant pirate with a peg leg, a cannon and two horns on his head. He spotted the filly and said,

"Aye, me first catch of the day, a pegasus filly for me brig." As he tried to grab her, she fled to get away from him. Scootaloo heard the pirate,

"Ye cannot outrun Frightbeard, ya scallywag!"

As Scootaloo ran back into the tent, passing Princess Luna who as usual goes into other ponies dreams, to warn Rainbow and Whirlwind, but all that appeared in the sleeping bags was Captain Frightbeard!

Scootaloo screamed as she awoken from her nightmare. Now her biggest fear is Captain Frightbeard himself. But she was also afraid to admit that she's scared to Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind.

* * *

The next morning, the campers pulled up camp and continued their journey to the Rainbow Falls, but Scootaloo was trying to keep up with the rest and not fall asleep. She was acting really strange to the Skylanders and decided to scout out ahead. She took her scooter and went ahead in the forest. But she fell asleep and went through some weird obstacles before landing in the bushes to be woken up by an arguement between Rarity and Flashwing.

"You are supposed to be a beauty dragon and you don't take precautions." said Rarity.

"As I said, even camping I don't take a heavy load with me like I'm going to a fashion show." replied Flashwing.

"When we get into the arena, I'm going to take a chisel to those Crystal Wings of yours!" growled Rarity. Flashwing's crystals starting turning Jade,

"You take my crystals and I would blow you and your cargo off the cliff!"

Sweetie Belle stood in the way, "Flashwing, You're turning Jade again, calm down!" As Jade Flashwing gazed at the unicorn filly's sad eyes, she sighed as she turned back to normal Flashwing,

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle."

Chop Chop spoke to the filly, "Your act of wisdom is ever growing."

Wash Buckler pointed at the bushes, "Isn't that Scootaloo down there."

Whirlwind plucked the Pegasus filly from the bush and woke her up.

"Napping on the trail I see."

Scoots smiled, "No, I wasn't."

* * *

When they reached their next destination, Applejack decided to move them into a nearby cave. But the sight of the cave frightened Scootaloo, but she did volunteer to get the firewood. But she was scared to leave the wagn, but she charged in, grabbed the branches and ran back. But as soon as she set the branches into the firepit, Blast Zone used his jet boots to start the fire which surprised the filly. Night Shift sad,

"Next time, warn us when you are about to do that!"

Rainbow Dash had to ask, "When are we actually going to face this Captain Frightbeard?"

Applejack spoke, "I dunno, but from what Eon said, Frightbeard must be a bad seed in Skylands." The mentioning of Captain Frightbeard caused Scootaloo to sit very close to Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind. Whirlwind told a Frightbeard Story,

"It was during Malefor's conflict when most of his victims would never be seen again. There are three signs that signal the approach of Captain Frightbeard. First, there would be heavy footsteps closing in on the victim. Second, The birds will fly away from the trees and finally, Captain Frightbeard arrives at the spot of his victums and they were never heard from again."

The Ponies and Skylanders were frightened at the story until Scootaloo mentioned a campfire song because they didn't want to sleep. At that moment, Wash Buckler came in with a radio. He set it down and pushed play, he began to dance as Blast Zone came in and did the robot. They soon swapped into Blast Buckler and as Blast Buckler exits the stage, Freeze Blade came in and was swapped around with differant parts. As the Swap Force were doing their thing, the ponies and the Skylanders started to fall asleep. As the Swap Force finished, Magna Charge said,

"Well done, guys." and they high-fived each other.

* * *

As they were all ready to get some shut eye, Flashwing saw Rarity's fancy tent and called to Bash,

"How about we both make a tent together?"

Bash said, "Lets do this." Bash dove into the floor and pulled out a large chunk of rock. He forged it in the shape of a big tent while Flashwing made the architecture by adding a Crystal Power to the tent. Rarity looked out her tent and made an angry glare at Flashwing. Bash was hoping that Rarity's and Flashwing's arguement would end or else he has to put matters into his own claws.

* * *

Scootaloo was still having trouble sleeping because if she does, she would run into Captain Frightbeard again. But sleep already took a hold of her and she close her eyes. When she opened them, she was in the forest and was being pursued by Frightbeard, she felt the heavy steps and saw the birds fly from the trees. She had to make sure that he doesn't get her. But she fell down a hill and there was nowhere to run, she was surrounded when Frightbeard showed himself. But Frightbeard instantly turned into Princess Luna,

"I know what your biggest fear is, Scootaloo. But you can't seem to face it."

Scootaloo guessed, "Captain Frightbeard?" The Princess of the Night shook her head no, Scootaloo admitted,

"Ok, I'm afraid to admit to my friends that I'm scared."

Princess Luna spoke, "When you awaken, your fear would still exist until you have the courage to face it."

* * *

The Pegasus filly awakened, grabbed her scooter and ran off into the forest. She was trying to get away of what it seemed like Captian Frightbeard, but it was just the Swap Force sleeping with their radio on. She was going too fast and nearly fell off a cliff until she was grabbed by a cyan claw and hoof, she realized that it was Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash. After they set down on an island in the middle of the lake, Whirlwind asked,

"What were you thinking about wandering off in the middle of the night?"

Rainbow Dash said, "We deserve an explanation." Scootaloo looked up at the moon and saw Princess Luna's shadow saying,

"Now is the time to face your fear Scootaloo."

Scootaloo looked at the Pegasus and Unicorn/Dragon hybrid,

"Well, I thought I could be brave so you two could take me under your wings, teach me everything you know and be like my big sisters. But ever since those Frightbeard stories, I got scared."

Whirlwind said, "Scootaloo, there is a time and place to be scared sometimes. Rainbow and I were scared when Eon told us about Frightbeard. But we both knew that someday we would face him."

Rainbow Dash joined as her's and Whirlwind's wings wrapped around the filly, "If your looking for somepony or skylander to take you under their wing, we can do that." The trio hugged until they went back to the campsite.

* * *

The next day, the group arrived at the Rainbow Falls as Whirlwind's Rainbows went beserk as she shot harmless Rainbows into the skies.

Bash managed to end Rarity and Flashwing's arguement by saying that they are both acting dumb and should make-up and be friends again.

Scootaloo was now happy with Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash. Now everytime she would goto sleep and encounter Frightbeard, Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash would be at her side to defeat him. Princess Luna was very proud of Scootaloo standing up to her fears.

The Princess of the night also knows that Whirlwind would soon begin her journey to find the Chronicler, Ignitus. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo would make excellent compainions for her journey.


	23. Revelations

Whirlwind has decided to take the Oracle's advice and journey to Avalar and find the Chronicler. As she packed the things she needs for her trip, Rainbow Dash asked,

"Why are going to find this Chronicler anyway?"

The hybrid turned to the pegasus, "I need to find out who I am and where I really come from."

Rainbow replied, "Don't you already know where you come from?"

Whirlwind said, "But this place is all too familar, like I was here before our arrival and it doesn't mean Spike turned into me during the Gala before we arrived."

Rainbow Dash said, "If you are going to find yourself, then I'm coming with you." Suddenly, Scootaloo popped out of Whirlwind's bag,

"So am I."

Whirlwind was thinking that it must be hers alone, but its best if somepony goes with her. She smiled,

"Okay, we'll find the Chronicler together."

* * *

As the trio arrived at the Portal Chamber to find Master Eon teaching Celestia and Luna the way of transporting someone to somewhere throughout Skylands. Eon saw the three and asked,

"Is there something we can do?"

Whirlwind replied, "We need to get to Avalar."

The Alicorn Portal Master replied, "Avalar?"

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Whirlwind is trying to search for an Ancient Dragon called..."

"The Chronicler." Interrupted Princess Luna.

Luna continued, "I've heard about this Chronicler, he is said to chronicle many triumphs and failures of any age."

Princess Celestia replied, "The Chronicler himself is known to live on an island near the outskirts of Avalar."

Whirlwind asked, "Can you send us to Avalar?" Princess Celestia nodded and hoped that hers and Luna's training pays off.

The Portal of Power glowed to show an image of a valley with a river and waterfalls. There is also a settlement inhabited by Cheetahs, Whirlwind pointed,

"We have a friend at that village. Send us there."

The Royal Sisters activated the Portal and the trio stepped on. In a flash of light, Whirlwind, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo disappeared.

* * *

As they reappeared, they were in the center of the Cheetah Village. They approached Chief Prowlus, Whirlwind asked,

"Chief Prowlus, We need to speak with Hunter."

The Village Chief spoke, "Hunter went down-stream to search for a Sorceress this morning and didn't come back."

Rainbow Dash said, "Hunter's the friend you were talking about?"

Whirlwind replied, "He's a good archer and an excellent tracker. Not to mention, Spyro trusts him."

Chief Prowlus pointed, "Hunter was tracking the Sorceress near the Supply Cave, I suggest you start there."

The trio left the village and began to head for the Supply Cave to find either Hunter or the Sorceress he was tracking. They glided along the river while carrying Scootaloo to reach the cave. Scootaloo asked,

"Is this where you once lived? Avalar, I mean."

Whirlwind replied, "Avalar is my home, Scootaloo. But I don't even know if I was born here."

Rainbow Dash replied, "When we find this Chronicler, then we can find out."

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the supply cave, they began searching for Hunter. But what they didn't notice was an old enemy from Malefor's army, a Grublin. The creature noticed the trio and began to sneak its way to them.

On the other end, a hooded creature began to make its way towards the trio as well. When it snapped a branch, grabbing their attention, it hid. Whirlwind could've sworn that someone was following them.

Then a burst of green magic zoomed passed them and struck the Grublin as an arrow finished it off. The trio saw the source of the magic flee, but Rainbow Dash fired a Rainbow Ring to trap it. When they reached the source and removed the hood, Whirlwind was shocked to realise that the attacker is a female rabbit Sorceress, someone who Whirlwind recognized by name,

"Bianca?"

The Sorceress replied, "Whirlwind?"

Scootaloo asked, "You two know each other?"

Bianca replied, "We've known each other since we met in the lost Dragon and Unicorn naton. I was an apprentice to a much more evil sorceress who planned on destroying the Unicorns and Dragons for Immortality. I warned Whirlwind about her plans and helped stop my former teacher from commiting genocide."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Where's Hunter?" Until a voice spoke as a cheetah dropped from the tree,

"I'm right here. And I see that we both managed to take down the Grublin that attempted to sneak up behind you three."

Whirlwind spoke, "We need to get to the White Isle."

Hunter replied, "There is an airship station in Warfang. We'll take you three to the Forbiddin Tunnel, it leads striaght to the Dragon City. But once we get you to the Airship, we won't be accompanying you to the White Isle."

Whirlwind nodded, "I understand."

Once they reached the far end of the valley where the entrance to the Forbiddin Tunnel was located. Hunter and Bianca stood at the entrance and opened it. Scootaloo asked,

"Do we really have to go in there?"

Bianca replied, "If we move quickily, we should be able to reach the Dragon City by Day-break."

* * *

After a long trek to the tunnel, Hunter felt the ground and said, "We are close."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "About time we reached the Dragon City!"

Scootaloo asked, "Whats so special about this place?"

Bianca replied, "The Dragon City was built by the Moles to honor their friendship with the Dragons. The city is now a reminder of what happened during the war." The group entered the city and noticed a squadron of dragons flying around, from the big dragons to the little hatchlings. They saw the docked airship near the gates. Whirlwind turned to the Archer and the Sorceress,

"This is where we part ways. We like to thank you for getting us to the Dragon City."

Bianca replied, "It is what friends are for."

* * *

As the trio boarded the Airship, they waved bye to their friends. They now set off for the White Isle. Well the ship was going to pass over the Isle, so they have no choice but to jump ship as it reaches the Island.

It was a couple days from when they departed that they reached the White Isle. Just as they planned, they jumped ship and freefell to the island.

While Whirlwind was in freefall, she had Scootaloo on her back as she felt a Rainbow Energy build up around her horn and soon around herself and the filly. It was when her speed reach its peak as the hybrid sped forward in an impressive speed as she left an explosion of rainbows behind her. Rainbow Dash was shocked when she saw Whirlwind create a Sonic Rainboom, she sped to the landing zone to ask Whirlwind about it.

* * *

As they landed at the Courtyard of an observatory, Scootaloo said, "You just performed a Sonic Rainboom with me on your back! That was awesome!" Whirlwind rubbed her wing on her head,

"It was nothing."

Scootaloo asked, "You call performing an amazing feat that has not been seen since Rainbow Dash, nothing?"

Whirlwind replied, "My mother taught be how to harness Rainbow energy during my isolation, she too possessed Rainbow energy."

Rainbow Dash asked, "But you had your wings against your side and you were falling fast. Why didn't you open them?"

Whirlwind replied, "A little trick taught by my father."

After their conversation, they entered the caves of the White Isle and continued to find the Chronicler's chamber, they soon entered what looked like a library, but bigger and had an hourglass in the center of the room. The trio explored around the room until they saw a book floating by itself to a Dragon wearing a chronicler outfit. The dragon said,

"I see Octavius managed to tell you about me. I am very pleased with him."

Whirlwind said in surprise, "The Chronicler."

The Chronicler replied, "There is no need to call me that, for it is just a title. My real name is Ignitus, the Fire Guardian or at least, I used to be." He turned his attention to the trio, "I know why you are here, Whirlwind. You hope to uncover your past and you shall." The book moved towards Whirlwind as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo saw it open,

"This is your family story as well as your birth." Ignitus began to narrate..

"A long time ago in Equestria, there was a Unicorn Mare who fell in love with a blue dragon. But her parents didn't like the dragon and arranged her marriage to another Unicorn. This was around the time Starswirl discovered Skylands and many researchers were sent there, Faust included. The Unicorn Mare's Pegasus brother was sympathetic to her relationship with the dragon and knew if she married a Unicorn stallion, she would be miserable." A picture of a Pegasus stallion with a Rainbow mane appeared, Rainbow Dash said,

"That's my Dad!"

Ignitus continued, "That was when the Pegasus brother and his Pegasus girlfriend began to explain to the parents that the Unicorn's love for the dragon was too great to be separated, but they didn't listen." There was an image of a pink Pegasus mare with a blue mane, Rainbow Dash said,

"Thats my Mom!"

"So the brother and his girlfriend went to Faust and explained it. Faust understood their intension, so she took the Unicorn mare and the Dragon to Skylands to be married."An image appeared to show a hybrid hatchling in the forehooves of the mother in Cloudsdale as the couple showed their daughter to the smiling pegasus couple before they returned to Skylands, Ignitus said,

"And there's little Whirlwind."

The hybrid smiled at that picture of her and her family together. Rainbow Dash asked,

"How come my parents were in there?"

Ignitus replied, "You parents want to make sure that your Dad's sister was happy, they also kept their involvement and your Aunt and Uncle a secret. But your family secret is revealed, Rainbow Dash, meet your cousin, Whirlwind." Shocked by all of this, Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind said, simotaneousily,

"COUSINS!?"

Scootaloo said, "That means, you are both awesome in the same way." The pegasus filly was bouncing around in excitement. The two cousins were now in a shock to discover their family secret. Ignitus said,

"You two cannot see your relation as an anchor, but as a reminder of the bond you two share. You both possess the Rainbow ability, you both can summon Tempest clouds and you both can perform the Sonic Rainboom."

Rainbow Dash said, "Thank you, Ignitus for...I don't know letting us know that we are cousins."

* * *

As the trio returned to Equestria, Whirlwind was introduced to Rainbow Dash's father and Rainbow Dash's mother. They were happy to see their niece for the first time in so many years.

Whirlwind was reunited with her Unicorn mother, Spectra and her Dragon father, Storm Breaker. Rainbow Dash's father was also reunited with his sister again.

As for Scootaloo, she started a combined fan club for Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash called the 'Whirlwind and Rainbow Dash Fan Club' the members wore the Rainbow manes to signify Rainbow Dash and this time, they wore pointy ears to signify Whirlwind.

The other Skylanders saw the cousins fly around Cloudsdale together and even collapse on a cloud laughing about. They all smiled to see them happy because Whirlwind has a family who loves her.


	24. The Variants

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked over at the various Soul Gems of each Skylander Variant from Dark Spyro to Alicorn Twilight. Each Variant possessed an amazing ability and feeling, but they don't know how to use it in battle. So they decided to call the Skylanders to Canterlot, so they could train their variants.

* * *

At the Ponyville Flower Shop, Trigger Happy was helping out Zook with the flowers until a courier came around with a message to the Skylanders. Trig looked at the message and told Zook,

"We need to find the others and head to Canterlot." Zook and Trig clocked out and ran to find the others.

* * *

At the Carosuel Boutique, Chop Chop stood in embarrasment because he was being used as a manaqin for more bipedal dresses. Rarity was about to knit the dress that she made the Undead Knight wear until Zook and Trig showed up. Zook said,

"We have an urgent message from the Princesses. We need to goto Canterlot at once."

Chop Chop gladly slipped out of the dress and Rarity closed her shop and went with Zook and Trig to find the others.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Terrafin punched an Apple tree lightly and stepped aside as the apples began falling down. Applejack was helping Terrafin with the harvesting, while Tree Rex helped raise a barn.

Bouncer helped move a boudler that appeared during the Running of the Leaves. It was easy for him to move it because he's a Giant. They were about to move on until the other Skylanders showed up with a message. They stopped what they were doing and began to make haste to the train station after they found the rest.

* * *

As they made their way to Canterlot Castle, Spyro had to ask, "I wonder why the Princesses would want to see us?"

Pop Fizz said, "I don't know."

Twilight replied, "Then we better see what they want us for."

But as they entered the castle, the Skylanders will have to be given a new assignment. But soon they went into the throne room and saw the Royal Sisters with the Soul Gems all lined up.

Spyro asked, "Your Highnesses, you called us here on a moments notice. But why?"

Princess Celestia answered, "We have observed the various Soul Gems that you have obtained and my sister and I have decided to release your variants into your custody."

Princess Luna continued, "Each Skylander Variant would be released from their Soul Gem to the original Skylander of that variant."

The Princess of the Night turned to the other Soul Gems, "But as smart as they are, they are very unstable on using their powers. We need the original Skylanders of each Variant to train them and control their abilities."

Tree Rex said, "Wait, back-up, Are you saying we have to teach our variants to control their abilities so they won't blow themselves up?"

The Princesses nodded at the Life Giant and he continued, "We won't want to have any craters here."

The Princesses placed each Soul Gem on the Portal of Power and soon each variant appeared starting with Alicorn Twilight,

"_Magic at the Ready_!"

She jumped off the Portal and each variant appeared after her. Thats when everypony and Skylander came face to face with their variants. But as each variant appeared, their unstable powers were going on the rise. But the Original Skylanders implemented an ability cooler to stop their unstable powers. Twilight put her hoof around Alicorn Twilight as she cooled down,

"Don't worry, Alicorn Twilight, We can help you and the other Skylander Variants control your powers."

Alicorn Twilight replied, "Yes, Its possible because the only variants to have their powers tamed were Dark Spyro, Dark Spike and Legendary Rarity."

Spike replied, "Yes, Its because I became Dark Spyro during the Discord Incident and Rarity and I became Dark Spike and Legendary Rarity when Kaos' Hydra struck at us." Spike wondered, "But how could I unleash my Legendary form?"

Alicorn Twilight replied, "It will come in time, Spike."

Pop Fizz said to his variant, Punch Pop Fizz, "Whoa, you're red!"

Punch Pop Fizz replied, "And you're blue!"

Whirlwind met her variant, Polar Whirlwind, "You're as white as the clouds."

Polar Whirlwind replied, "And as white as the snow."

* * *

As soon as the Skylanders and their Variants took their leave, Master Eon appeared between the Princesses. The Alicorn Portal Master said,

"It was a very wise choice to release the variants and give them a chance to learn from their originals."

Princess Celestia turned to the light-blue Alicorn, "They are the Skylander variants and they are a piece of the originals. But, my son, Spike now wants to find his Legendary variant, just like he found his Dark variant and controlled him."

Eon replied, "Then we better hope that they train them well. There is another reason why I've returned." He paused before responding,

"Malefor has shown himself, the Dark Master has appeared in Equestria, but we don't know where."

Princess Celestia replied cautiously, "We better send word, from here to the Crystal Empire to keep on a lookout for Malefor in case he appears."

* * *

As the Skylanders returned to Ponyville with their variants, they began to train their variants in battle and in friendship.

Twilight taught her Alicorn variant the meaning of friendship and being a Skylander.

Ignitor, Chill, Chop Chop and Stealth Elf were teaching their Legendary Variants about combat with their weapons and their abilities.

Bash was training his Legendary Variant while Flashwing is trying to decide on separating Jade Flashwing from herself.

Tree Rex, Bouncer, Ninjini, and Crusher were training Gnarley Tree Rex, Legendary Bouncer, Scarlet Ninjini, and Granite Crusher.

Trigger Happy's training of Legendary Trigger Happy started and finished quickily because they both like shooting things.

Spike recieved a letter from Princess Celestia in a writing that was only meant for him, a motherly writing.

"To my son, Spike, I want to know how the variants are doing under the Original's teachings. If they are accurate, we could use them for a good battle before we place them back in their Soul Gems. Master Eon came to us after you left to give us grave news, but I won't discuss this to you, not when the other Skylanders are not present. Please, I want your report on the variants. I know about the search for your Legendary Variant, but like the Electricity ability, it will come in time. Love, Mom."

Spike began to tear up about Celestia raising him as her son, but his touchy memory moment halted when he saw a P.S. "P.S. I know the other ponies excluding Cadance, Luna, and Twilight don't know that you are my secret son. But if you can fulfill the destiny of a Purple Dragon, I would have to reveal the secret."

Spike began to think about everything that the letter said to him and got out a paper and a quill and began writing,

"Dear Mom, I'm happy to report that the Variants' training is going along quite nicely. All Skylander Variants are being trained by the originals and are improving their abilities quite well. And I'm happy to report that sometimes a Skylander Variant might be differant, but if you offer them your friendship starting with the original, you can discover a whole new Skylander inside of them. But someday, I would find my Legendary variant and someday, I would train him. But the Variants are all well and are practicing strong. Your Secret Son, Spike."

* * *

After training was completed with the Variants, the originals decided to take the variants on a daytime stroll through the park and have a picnic with Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind's family. The variants wanted to have a little bit of freetime since their training is complete.

Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind were best friends when they first met, but now they became very best cousins since their visit to Ignitus. The picnic is a family reunion for Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind. But as the variants were about to settle down for the picnic, a dark crystal appeared with the image of glowing yellow eyes. It had a voice in a very evil tone,

"Ponies of Equestria, congratulations, you shall be the first to witness the birth of a new Crystal Empire and the defeat of your kind."

Spyro recognized the voice, "Malefor!" The image changed to Malefor controlling the Crystal Empire and fusing Crystal Ponies with Dark Magic. Twilight said,

"What is he doing?"

Malefor spoke, "The Crystal Ponies have begun being integrated with Dark Magic, once it is complete, the Crystal Empire will spread across Equis in a torrent of chaos, there will be no escape!"

Flynn landed the 'Dread-Yacht' and said, "Wowsers, did you guys see that message!?"

Legendary Jet-Vac replied, "Malefor has taken over the Crystal Empire and I think he's allied himself with Sombra."

Tree Rex spoke, "We have to stop them, but we can't kill any Crystal Ponies."

Spike said, "I bet Princess Cadance has a way to defeat the Crystal Ponies without killing them."

Flynn replied, "Then we better fly to Canterlot."

* * *

As the Skylanders arrived at Canterlot, they were met by Shining Armor, "You guys got that messsage?"

The Skylanders nodded, "We did, but it looks like the city is in chaos because of Malefor's message."

Spike said, "We need to find Princess Cadance, we have to get to the Crystal Empire and stop Malefor without killing any Crystal Ponies."

Shining Armor lowered his head, "I knew it would have to come to the artifact."

Spyro asked, "What artifact?"

Bouncer remembered, "The Crystal Heart!"

* * *

The Skylanders were led into the throne room where they found all three Princesses and Cadance was levitating a chest with the insignia of the Crystal Empire on it. Cadance turned to the approaching Skylanders,

"I knew that it wouldn't be long before the Crystal Empire was threatened again. I took precautions on securing the Crystal Heart, so I brought it back with me when I returned."

Crusher spoke, "We need the Crystal Heart to stop Malefor and Sombra."

Cadance replied, "Usually the Giants could handle it, but its alleigance has changed and has fallen on a Purple Dragon." She used her magic to find the dragon that the artifact chose, Spike's arua was glowing in multiple colors,

"The Crystal Heart has chosen you, Spike." After she opened the chest, the Crystal Heart moved on its own and onto Spike's wings as his wings became a blue color.

Spike said, "This is what the Crystal Heart can do?"

Cadance replied, "I don't know its effect on a Purple Dragon, but there is always a special connection between crystals and your kind. Your kind can draw strength from them, so I guess the Crystal Heart gave your wings strength."

Spike asked, "How does this defeat the Dark Crystal Ponies without killing them?"

Cadance replied, "The Crystal Heart is now your breath, it is your wing strength and your combat skill. A single hit from your breath or if you hit the Dark Crystal Pony with your wings or your melee, Malefor's dark infuence will abandon the Crystal Pony, freeing him or her in the process."

Princess Celestia spoke, "The Elements of Harmony should go with you to the Crystal Empire. They will help you in some way. But I don't know if Malefor can resist them, but there is always a connection between the Elements and their bearers. The Element of Generousity is giving out a dark shadow, its bearer has been turned by Malefor."

Spyro realized, "Rarity was kidnapped by Malefor?"

Spike said, "Malefor might've converted Rarity, but the real her is still inside."

Celestia replied, "That's what the Soul Gem Omnitrix is for, Rarity's dark form could make a good variant when the time comes."

Spike replied, "I'll think about it. Come on, Skylanders, we've got an Empire to save."

As the Skylanders left in the Dread-Yacht, the Princesses looked out on the horizon as Princess Luna spoke,

"May Mother look after you."

Princess Celestia finished, "May she look after us all."


	25. Legendary Spike

As Malefor's new army began to grow, Sombra looked over at the army of Dark Crystal Ponies,

"How does this help us?"

The Dragon spoke to the Dark Unicorn, "Our army will spread across the world and consume anything in their path. Unlike trying to ressurect the Destroyer and the Golems of the Deep, this new army will be a new Great Cleansing."

Sombra asked, "And what of our new monster?"

Malefor looked at the Crystal tower where his new monster lives in solitude,

"She will be the first to witness this army. Besides, the Skylanders are already on their way right now."

Sombra said evily, "Its time for our payback from the Equestrian Isles."

Malefor replied, "Patience Sombra, those Skylanders took out a lot of our allies, they tried to interfere with my return."

* * *

On board the Dread-Yacht, the Skylanders gathered in the Rec room where they played Skystones with their old friend, Dreadbeard. The other Skylanders were talking with their Variants about the upcoming battle. But Spike was concerned about Rarity and what she has become because of Malefor.

Flynn came into the room to introduce their new teammate. "Guys, I would to introduce you to Tessa, she's an adventurer, but she wants to help out with stopping Malefor." Tessa decided to speak for herself,

"I'll handle this. I have some experiance with Malefor's army back home, but nothing like this." She gestured Dreadbeard to clear the table so Cali can set out the map of the Crystal Empire. Tessa decided to brief,

"Malefor and Sombra's forces have set up prison camps to keep the Crystal Ponies there until they are ready to turn them. Reaching the Camps would be easy since our friend, Hunter scouted the area. There are Grublins guarding the captive Crystal Ponies, but we can have the Giants go in and take out the Grublins. Spike will search for any Crystal Ponies that were turned and use his Crystal Heart to free them of Malefor's influence. Once the Crystal Ponies are free, the Swap Force would handle the Grublins while the Giants escort the Crystal Ponies to the ship. But we really need to get up to the top of the Crystal Tower to reach Malefor and Sombra."

Twilight replied, "Thats why we brought the Elements of Harmony. We could use them to defeat Malefor and Sombra."

Spyro interrupted, "It takes alot more than the Elements of Harmony to take down Malefor. Cynder and I fought him before and we inprisioned him in the first place. It took all of our powers combined to stop him."

Cynder spoke, "There is also a matter with Rarity, she has become Malefor's monster, we can't let her suffer the same fate that I went through."

Alicorn Twilight replied, "We are all aware of your past, Cynder. But we trust you, no doubt about that."

Alicorn Twilight changed the subject, "Back to the matter of getting to the tower. Its best that one lone Skylander goes to the tower to face Malefor and Sombra."

That's when a realization struck Spike, "Its practically a one way trip, but I'll volunteer." Everypony and Skylander paused until Princess Cadance came into the Rec room,

"Spike does have a point."

Flynn jumped, "Wowsers, next time, warn me before you appear out of nowhere!"

Cadance continued, "When I foalsat for Twilight, my real assignment was to look after Spike. Everytime he would have trouble sleeping, I would take him over to me, but I always felt a really powerful aura surging inside of him. I still feel that aura inside of him."

Spike asked, "Are you saying that I'm supposed to..you know, fufill my destiny as a Purple Dragon?"

Spyro spoke, "Cynder and I have faced Malefor before. But now its your time to shine. You are the second Purple Dragon born 4 years after me, when its usually 200 years. Now you need to confront Malefor."

Spike closed his eyes and thought of the monster that Rarity has become until he opened his eyes,

"Once we rescue the Crystal Ponies and get them to safety, we'll head for the tower, that's when Alicorn Twilight will suit me up."

Cadance turned to Spike, "Before we reach our destination, I suppose I could teach you on how to use the Crystal Heart that dwells within you. Follow me to the Main Deck."

Spike followed the Princess of Love to the Main Deck and stood by her as she used her magic to spring up a Crystal Dummy with indication that it has been possessed by Dark Magic.

"The Crystal Heart granted you an unlimited amount of Magical energy including a breath that frees a Crystal Pony from Dark Magic. Use your Crystal Breath on this dummy to test it." Spike unleashed his new breath on the dummy as the dark magic from the dummy faded away and soon enough a squad of dummies appeared and Spike used his new breath to relinquish the dark magic away from the dummies. After he defeated all of the dummies with his breath, Cadance complemented,

"The Crystal Heart has given you an unlimited power for your breath, but now lets test out your melee combat."

Spike whipped his tail at one dummy and then slashed his claws at another. When a medium size dummy appeared, he used a combo attack with both his tail and his claws to defeat it. After he defeated the dummies with his melee attacks, Cadance spoke,

"Perhaps Princess Celestia was right about you when she sent me to look after you when you were young." Spike returned to her and she continued,

"The Crystal Heart has granted you a special Fury attack, the full power of it will bring light back the Crystal Empire. But you have to perform a minor Crystal Fury that could free the big dummies from the dark influence."

Spike was in position as the smaller dummies popped up. After Spike used a lot of his Crystal Melee and Crystal Breath attacks, the bigger dummies appeared as his eyes started to glow a clear white color.

The Dragon levitated himself as he closed his eyes and build up his Crystal Heart Fury combined with his Lightcore powers. Spike opened his eyes and pressed his claws forward as his wings spread out. A shockwave of clear magical energy erupted as the dragon performed the minor Crystal Fury while his teacher erected a magic barrier to protect herself from being caught in the shockwave. Cadance lowered the barrier as Spike lowered himself back to the deck,

"Well done, Spike. Now the Battle of the Crystal Empire awaits."

* * *

The Giants infiltrated the Crystal Empire as soon as the ship landed, they entered through the sewer system and used their senses to locate a prison camp and map it out. It wasn't time for a direct assault on the Crystal Empire. Its just a simple task to map out the prison camps, Spike also went with the Giants to sneak up on Dark Crystal Ponies, pull them into the sewer and free them of Malefor's grip. Spike is the only dragon that can free a Crystal Pony from Malefor's grip because he possesses the Crystal Heart.

As soon as Celestia's sun rises on the horizon, it was time to begin the attack. All prison camps were mapped out, all Dark Crystal Ponies were found and freed. The Giants appeared from the sewers along with Spike and the Swap Force to free the captive Crystal Ponies and escort them to the ship.

Unknown to the Skylanders, a mysterious cloaked figure was watching them, the figure is a female and wore a purple and blue cloak with the Magic medallion on her chest. She watched as the Giants and the Swap Force freed the Crystal Ponies and brought them back to the ship. The figure said,

"Hmmm...Those Skylanders won't have enough time to free the Crystal Ponies before Malefor and Sombra notice. I must get to the other camps, free the Crystal Ponies and escort them to the Giants, but I have to keep myself out of sight from the Giants."

At the other camps, the Giants and the Swap Force freed the Crystal Ponies and escorted them back to the ship. But even the Giants and Swap Force knew that they need to hurry before Sombra and Malefor show up. Thats when Wash Shift noticed a couple of Crystal Ponies running towards them, saying something about a mysterious cloaked female that freed them.

After getting all of the Crystal Ponies to the ship, it was time for the direct assault on the Crystal Tower, which was being guarded by Grublins. The variants went in first as Punch Pop Fizz used his beast form to slash away at the Grublins, Legenary Slam Bam bashed two Grublins together as he said,

"Alicorn Twilight, bring out the magic!" He hurled it to Alicorn Twilight as she blasted it with her magic, "Way ahead of you."

Legendary Trigger Happy appeared as he said, "Here comes Legendary Trigger Happy." He booped a Troll Grublin, "In the face!"

Legendary Chill eyed a group of Grublins, "Narwhal Time!" She summoned her narwhal as it plowed over the Grublin group.

Legendarys Chop Chop and Stealth Elf used their combined strength to take down a Hero Orc.

Legendary Jet-Vac used his vaccum gun to suck up the Wyverns.

Legendary Rarity gestured to Dark Spike, "Lets take down these ruffians." Dark Spike replied, "Way ahead of you."

The Giant Variants even bagged a few kills on a couple of Grublins, even the Troll Grublins.

After fighting through the Grublins to the tower, the original Skylanders arrived at the tower to prepare Spike for the final confrontation. Alicorn Twilight said to Spike, "Make them last and let you know that we will always be there for you."

Spike replied, "I understand." The bearers of the Elements of Harmony placed the Element trinkets onto Spike and soon something amazing happened.

The Elements began to levitate around Spike, Honesty and Laughter connected with Spike's back legs, Loyalty and Kindness connected with Spike's forelegs, Generousity placed itself around Spike's neck and Magic placed itself on Spike's head.

Spike said, "If they can help me out, I'll make sure I'll have the power to defeat Malefor."

Rainbow Dash said, "If you find Rarity, change her back and send her down the tower before you perform the Crystal Fury, okay?" Spike nodded as he started his ascent up the tower. As the other Skylanders began to defend the tower to give Spike some time.

* * *

Spike began moving up the stairs to the top of the tower where he will find Malefor and Sombra. He has to make it to the top to face them and fulfill his destiny. As he moved up the tower he began to use the Elements of Harmony to communicate with the three Princesses and soon, three holographic versions of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance appeared. Spike said,

"I'm going up to find Malefor and Sombra. But I feel a little bit scared right now."

The holographic Celestia replied, "Everypony has to be scared sometime. But the only thing to be scared of, is not trying at all."

Spike asked Princess Luna, "Did you ever encounter anypony who was scared, while you were in their dreams?"

The holographic Luna replied, "I encountered Scootaloo, who was scared to admit that she was scared, but when she was in the presence of Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind, I told her that it is time to admit that she is scared."

Spike asked Princess Cadance, "I know that you were scared when you were captured and inpersonated during your Wedding, but you were heart-broken and scared, right?"

The holographic Cadance replied, "I was indeed, scared, but I put that fear aside and wanted to press on through to your brother. It was Ignitor that brought us back together, he possesses loyalty. He helped me through the conflict when we became Ignidance, but when his armor fell off of me with no movement, both Shining and I were scared that he didn't make it. It was a right time to be scared of losing a friend. But you can be scared sometimes."

The holographic Celestia continued,"But you have to fight Malefor and Sombra to face your fear."

The holographic Luna finished, "You also have to fight Rarity to face that fear."

The holographic Cadance added, "Spike, you still have the Soul Gem Omnitrix. All you have to do is point it at Rarity and it could conceal her Dark form in a Soul Gem and can contain it."

Spike looked at his left foreleg where the watch was and remembered it. He said, "Thank you for this advice." The holograms faded away and Spike continued his ascent.

The Purple Dragon reached the final staircase before the final confrontation. He took a deep breath and felt a magical energy surge through him as he said,

"I'm ready for this."

* * *

As he reached the top of the tower, he came face-to-face with Malefor and Sombra. Malefor looked at the dragon and said,

"At long last, our guest has arrived. Please come in. Such determination to get here, it seems we share more qualities, besides our color."

Spike said, "No, I'm nothing like you!"

Sombra asked, "Are you sure?" The unicorn laughed, "We'll get to that."

Spike asked, "Where is Rarity?"

Malefor replied, "She is right behind you." Spike turned around, only to get whacked by a hoof. When he got up, he saw Rarity's dark form, Nightmare Rarity. Spike yelled,

"Rarity, No!"

Sombra said, "You are a fool to come to the tower alone. You've always been alone."

Malefor continued, "And here you are, trying so desperately to save this miserable world, refusing to accept the true role of the Purple Dragon."

Nightmare Rarity blasted him into a wall as Malefor continued, "There had been many Purple Dragons before me, it has been the duty of our predecessors to bring about 'The Great Cleansing.' This is the true nature of our kind, your destiny is to destroy the world." Spike got up after he got hit by another blast from Nightmare Rarity and said,

"No, I don't believe that! Your plans have already failed!"

Sombra laughed, "Thats why we created Nightmare Rarity, she can create a shadow among this world and plunge it into an Eternal Night. My Master's quest will come to full completion."

Spike saw as Nightmare Rarity came closer to him as she fired another blast, but he blocked it with his wing. Nightmare Rarity said, "Fight back!"

As he kept deflecting Nightmare Rarity's attacks with his wings, he remembered the Soul Gem Omnitrix, Master Eon's gift to Spike. Nightmare Rarity asked, "Why won't you fight back?"

Spike replied, "Because I was left with nothing to fight for." Spike's answer caught the Nightmare Unicorn offguard as she began to turn normal as the essence of Nightmare Rarity was trapped in a Soul Gem created by the watch.

Rarity said, "There is always something."

Spike replied, "You need to get to the other Skylanders, they are at the bottom of the tower."

Rarity said, "Take them down, Spikey Wikey." She kissed Spike on the cheek and fled. This aggrivated Malefor and Sombra, the dark dragon said,

"You made your choice and you shall suffer the same fate!"

The Dark Unicorn said, "Prepare to Die!"

Spike got into his battle stance as his two foes charged at him, Spike dodged their elemental attacks, used his Crystal Melee on Malefor and used his Crystal Breath on Sombra. Spike charged forward, avoiding the duo's attacks, and made a ground pound on Malefor. He used a tail swipe attack on Sombra which knocked him to the ground, but soon after his attack, the Elements of Harmony began to glow.

The Elements of Harmony began expanding all over Spike's body, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty and Laughter became armored pieces that expanded from his legs to his claws, Generousity expanded as a full armored suit from his neck to his tail, and Magic became a Draconic helmet that folds on and off because of a telepathic connection with Spike's horns. Thats not the only thing that happened, Spike's horns, spines, and tail tip turned from green to yellow.

Malefor and Sombra began to attack again but Spike dodged them and used a massive tail strike on them. It was time for Spike to perform the Crystal Fury, as soon as Spike started the Crystal Fury, Malefor looked at Sombra,

"You have failed, I will find another way." Malefor disappeared in a portal as Sombra looked as the Fury was on top of him and destroyed him.

The Skylanders looked at the tower as darkness was turning back to light. The Crystal Empire was saved, but they are wondering what happened to Spike.

* * *

Spike woke up in a twilight zone where it was uncommon to him. He looked around and said,

"Hello, anypony here?" He looked around, but he saw nopony around until he was approached by a very familar pony, Princess Celestia. He asked,

"How am I here? How are you here?"

Celestia replied, "You did it. You've defeated Malefor and Sombra."

Spike asked, "But why am I here?"

His mother replied, "I used my magic to transport your soul here, so I can speak with you personally."

Spike asked, "But what about my body?"

Celestia replied, "Its still on top of the tower, though when you return to it, you would be unconscious."

Spike began to ask, "The Elements of Harmony turned from jewelery into an armored suit. It looked like it's supposed to be used by Dragons."

Celestia replied, "When your Grandmother made the Elements of Harmony, she wondered if a rare breed of dragons would join forces with us. She improved them to work with one dragon if the Element Bearers were defeated...a Purple Dragon."

She began showing the memories of Spike and herself caring for Spike when he was an egg. Spike saw his own life story before his very eyes and the origin of the Harmonic Armor.

Celestia spoke, "Since you fulfilled your destiny as a Purple Dragon, I believe its time to reveal you as my son."

Spike replied, "There is no hiding me from nobility anymore."

Princess Celestia hugged her son and said, "The Crystal Empire needs to see their Crystal Savior, you should return to your body."

Spike teared up, "I will..Mom." After Celestia vanished, Spike exited the Twilight Zone and entered a state of uncosciousness.

* * *

As the other Skylanders and their friends looked at the tower hoping to see Spike, they did see something falling from the tower. Flynn pulled out his Spyglass and saw in shock,

"Its Spike, but...he's not moving!"

He was hoping that one of the Skylanders would spring into action and save Spike until Princess Cadance swooped in and caught Spike. She carried the dragon to the ground and set him beside the other Skylanders lying on his side. Cadance used her magic to open the helmet blocking the dragon's face. But when it opened she said,

"I...I can't believe it!" The other Skylanders saw what Cadance was surprised about. It was Spike's blue face and yellow horns. But he was still unconscious, Gnarly Tree Rex decided to roar in his face, which instantly woke him up. Spike looked around and asked,

"Please tell me, that no one kissed me?"

Cadance answered, "We won."

Alicorn Twilight said, "And you finally found your Legendary variant."

Spike replied, "Way to go, guys...Wait..I found my Legendary Variant?"

Cadance gave Spike a mirror to examine his face and soon he discovered that his face is blue and his horns are yellow, he looked over at the exposed spines and they are yellow as well. Cadance managed to take the Crystal Heart itself out of Spike's wings and they were yellow. The Skylanders saw that their Equestrian Skylander found his Legendary variant. Princess Cadance saw the Crystal Ponies gather around Spike, staring at him in awe, she said,

"They are now seeing you as a Crystal Savior because you saved the Crystal Empire." Spike used the watch on himself to conceal his Legendary variant in a Soul Gem.

Spike replied, "I am the Crystal Savior, but when we return home, I wouldn't want to be late for the victory party, I am Princess Celestia's son after all."

Twilight replied, "We know, but the others back home don't."

Spitfire asked, "If you are Celestia's son, would that technically make you.."

Drobot finished, "A prince?"

Spike nodded at his friends' question, "Its complicated, if anypony found out that I was Celestia's secret son, I would be seen as a weakness. She sent me to Twilight to keep me safe. I fulfilled my destiny as Purple Dragon and thats what would break the secrecy."

* * *

As soon as the Crystal Empire was rebuilt, the Dread-Yacht went back to Canterlot to tell Princesses Celestia and Luna the news about Spike and his final charge against Malefor and Sombra. It was excellent that Sombra was destroyed, but it was troubling that Malefor escaped back into Skylands. But the battle did drain half of his power and wouldn't be a threat until he plans to strike back.

As for Spike, Princess Celestia annouced to her subjects that Spike is her son. That got some surprised looks on everyponies faces as they found out that the Sun-Goddess has a Dragon son and she kept him secret until now. But there were no negative outcomes to neither Celestia nor Spike. Celestia decided that Spike deserved a coronation since he was already her son. At the end of the Victory party, everypony now knows the name, Prince Spike the Dragon, Celestia's son.

The Skylander Variants decided to return to their Soul Gems and rest, but Master Eon developed a way for the variants to interact with one another and still move around. He created a Variant world where the variants can move around, talk and interact. Its only accessable via Arch Portal that the Skylanders built. The Portal had the name on it to know where anypony and any Skylander were going. This proved that the Variants can be useful in and out of a fight.

As for Nightmare Rarity, the Soul Gem that contained her allowed her to tame her Nightmare powers turning her into a good Nightmare Rarity. In the Variant World, Nightmare Rarity began a relationship with Dark Spike, while Legendary Spike and Legendary Rarity began their relationship.


	26. Hunt for Frightbeard

After the big victory at the Crystal Empire, the Skylanders rejoiced on how they managed to work as a team and cleared a way for Spike to make his final charge against Malefor and Sombra. The Equestrian Skylanders and the Variants rejoiced that it was a major victory and the first battle with the Variants at their side. The revelation of Spike being Celestia's son and his Coronation was sign of shock for the 'Elite' of Canterlot, but a sign of happiness for the rest of Canterlot and the Skylanders.

When the Skylanders went back to Ponyville, the water giant, Thumpback was near the swimming hole when he paused because he was having a vision. In his vision, he saw Captain Frightbeard pulling his own sword out of a treasure chest releasing as Thumpback could tell, is his entire Pirate Fleet. He saw himself facing Frightbeard in a final showdown aboard the Phantom Tide before their weapons clashed, he snapped out of his vision.

His vision also gave him a warning, that Frightbeard would be on the move soon. But where is he going, why was his sword stabbed in the chest, who built the chest? He had to tell Master Eon and the Princesses about it, but he had to inform the rest of the Skylanders about his vision. Luckily, Spyro went up to Thumpback,

"Thumpback, We got a message from Princess Celestia. She wants us in Canterlot immediately."

Thumpback replied, "Its Captain Frightbeard, he's on the move."

Spyro said, "It could be Frightbeard, but the other Skylanders are waiting for us at the train station. Flynn couldn't fly us there because he doesn't seem to be available."

* * *

The Skylanders soon arrive at Canterlot where they marched through the city to get to the castle. When they reached the Throne Room, they saw Master Eon, Princesses Celestia and Luna, and the Skylander Variants right by the Arch-Portal to the Variant World and the Portal of Power. Master Eon noticed,

"There you are, sorry to call you here, just a day after the celebration. But there is an increase in pirate activity in Skylands."

Princess Celestia continued, "And to put matters worse, Flynn was just captured by pirates. We want you to go to Skylands, rescue Flynn and find out why he was captured in the first place."

Princess Luna added, "We have to go through the whole procedure of capturing a Skylander into a crystal, so we are going with you." She turned to Eon, "If that's ok with you?"

Master Eon replied, "You have done this before and you should do it again. I'll stay here and notify any Skylander that has to go to the Portal. You should pick two Skylanders to go with you to meet with Hugo."

The Royal Sisters picked the two Skylanders they wanted and they chose Tree Rex and Spitfire. They stepped onto the Portal of Power and were sent to the exact spot where Hugo is supposed to meet them.

* * *

When they arrived in Skylands, the sisters met Hugo standing by a strange machine. Hugo said,

"Oh good, you're here. I've been putting together the Portal-Tron 3000 to capture Skylanders into two crystals. You saw this happen in the Radiant Isles."

Princess Celestia replied, "We did see how this technique was able to place two Skylanders into two crystals, but the only time we could change them is if we talk to Wendel."

Hugo replied, "This is the same as Wendel's spell, but the spell is merged with the machine. But who should be contained in a crystal?"

Spitfire stepped forward, "I will."

After she stepped forward, she broke down into vapor and merged with Crystal as it began to glow red. After the merging was complete, Hugo tossed the crystal to Princess Luna, she turned to Tree Rex and asked,

"You remember the word to have Spitfire take your place?" Tree Rex nodded as Luna turned her attention back to Hugo,

"We heard that Flynn got captured by Pirates and is being held here."

Hugo pointed, "I saw Flynn in that cage right over there, but I couldn't get to him because of the pirates and...I'm not such a good fighter."

Tree Rex said, "The Dread-Yacht must be docked near the cage when the pirates captured Flynn, you should go wait on the ship and we'll meet you there once we free Flynn."

After Hugo and the Princesses left, Tree Rex journeyed into Pirate Territory to rescue Flynn, he even remembered that he can't go at it alone. After he battled through the pirates to get to Flynn's cage, he was wondering how the pirates are so well organized when they are usually scattered, fighting each other? Something evil was definitely at work and he's going to ask Thumpback about it later.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Master Eon was waiting until the Royal Sisters send a signal through the Mini-Portal that was added to Flynn's ship. Until a royal guard who was escorting a mysterious cloaked female said,

"Master Eon, I found this one at the gates, she requested an audience with you." The light-blue Alicorn looked at the cloaked female and recognized her by name,

"Star Strike, it has been a long time."

Star Strike replied, "You certainly look different than when I last saw you, Master Eon."

Eon turned to the guard, "You did a good thing on escorting her here. You may return to your patrol." The guard nodded as he exited the Portal Chamber. Master Eon asked,

"But, you were with the other Swap Force, how did you break free of your statue form?"

Star Strike replied, "When I landed in the Crystal Empire, Malefor had it under siege, dark magic reflected off of me and the good magic seeped inside which freed me. After seeing the Grublins around, I began hiding from enemy patrols and attacked only if necessary. I helped the Giants liberate the Crystal Ponies from the Prison Camps in secret, before the battle."

She paused a moment, "But after the battle, I began sensing more Swap Force Skylanders that are still frozen, and I know that you asked three fillies to find them."

Master Eon spoke, "You better go to Ponyville and find Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. If you wish to join them on their search for the Swap Force, the choice is up to you."

Star Strike answered, "I will help those three find the Swap Force. But I'll have to bring a message to them when I arrive." Master Eon wrote a message for the CMC and handed it to Star Strike. Star Strike casted a teleportation spell and disappeared. Master Eon was soon asked by Twilight,

"She helped us rescue the Crystal Ponies?" Master Eon spoke to the Unicorn, "She did, she's a bright Skylander because she cares about helping others and finding the Swap Force. The path she chose proves it, I suppose that path you chose and the separation of Alicorn Twilight from you gave your variant life, and now she and Pop Fizz's variant rule the Variant World, side-by-side."

Twilight replied, "Every good choice has a good outcome, I hope Star Strike would help on three fillies on their search for the Swap Force."

* * *

Back in Skylands, Tree Rex used all his might to break through anything. After seeing that he should let his Pegasus partner fight, he yelled,

"Swap!"

Tree Rex disappeared and Spitfire took his place. The Pegasus mare used here fire abilities and her Ring of Fire that occurs when she swings her tail. She blazed through the pirates like they were nothing and reached Flynn's cage. After defeating every pirate near the cage, she freed Flynn, he said,

"Well, if it isn't Spitfire, I guess you and the other Skylanders arrived when you heard of my imprisonment."

Spitfire face-hooved, "Lets talk abut why you were captured after we get to the ship."

Flynn realized, "Well, I'll meet you on the ship."

* * *

After Spitfire reached the Dread-Yacht, they took off and Hugo started to ask,

"Why were you captured in the first place?"

Flynn replied, "Those pirates couldn't stand losing, but I got this awesome cake recipe!" He held out a piece of paper with a map drawn from mustard and Hugo looked at it,

"This isn't a recipe, Flynn, its a map."

Princess Celestia noticed something on the other side, "Who is that?"

Flynn said as Hugo flipped it over, "Hey, that's the guy that stole my map!"

Hugo had a frightened expression on his face, "That is Captain Frightbeard, the most vicious pirate in all of Skylands. He terrorized the old world during Malefor's Conflict, along with his Pirate Fleet. But the Free Arkeyans sealed Frightbeard and his fleet away in the Chest of Exile."

Princess Luna said, "Then its a clue to the Chest of Exile."

Hugo turned to the group, "This is bad, if he is back, then that means he is trying to free his fleet."

Princess Celestia asked, "But, the Arkeyans left clues to the Chest of Exile's exact location, the first clue on that mustard map is on the Tiki Islands."

Hugo replied, "You are right, your Highness. Flynn, set a course for the Tiki Islands!"


	27. Star Strike and CMC

As Star Strike teleported to Ponyville Elementary where the CMC were just being dismissed from their class for Summer Break. The three fillies began to exit the school as Applebloom said,

"Well, at least we'll be able to hang out with the Skylanders for the summer."

Sweetie Belle said, "But the Skylanders are working just a day after Spike's Coronation."

Scootaloo guessed, "Probably going after that mean pirate, Captain Frightbeard."

They soon turned their attention to the Skylander in front of them and Star Strike asked,

"Are you three, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, the ones on the hunt for the Swap Force?" The fillies nodded as the Skylander continued, "My name is Star Strike, I'm a Magic Skylander that assisted the Swap Force before being sent to Equestria."

Sweetie Belle asked, "How do you know our names?" Star Strike handed them a note written by Master Eon as they read,

"Dear Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo

You have already met Star Strike and now is the time to find the rest of the Swap Force that she senses. Star Strike will be your guide to finding and restoring the Swap Force. You should keep on the lookout for any frozen Core Skylanders. But unlike Star Strike, the other Core Skylanders would not be free until the Swap Force Skylanders that she senses are found.

Yours sincerely, Master Eon."

After reading the message, the CMC decided that their search for the Swap Force has now begun. Now Sweetie Belle decided to ask their new guide,

"Are there any Swap Force Skylanders close by?"

Star Strike's eyes began to glow, "I sense two Swap Force Skylanders along with a Core Skylander somewhere in the Everfree Forest in an Ancient Castle."

Scootaloo asked, "But the Everfree Forest is dangerous, especially at night."

Star Strike smiled under her hood, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from harm."

Applebloom informed, "But since we are going into the Everfree, we might want to stop by Zecora's hut, she's Zebra herbalist in the Everfree forest and stops by the town to buy herbs or harvest them in the forest."

Star Strike replied, "If any of us get hurt while traversing the forest, she might be able to help us out."

* * *

As the group began to enter the Everfree Forest, Star Strike's eyes began to glow as she said,

"There is a Core Skylander close by!"

Applebloom asked, "Are you sure?"

Star Strike replied, "Its not something that I can forget."

Sweetie Belle pointed, "I think I see it over there!" The group moved to where Sweetie Belle pointed and spotted a Core Skylander of a mysterious Undead creature wielding a scythe. This Skylander was standing on a Skull Pedestal, this was someone Star Strike recognized as she said,

"Grim Creeper, you will be free soon." She placed Grim Creeper into Sweetie Belle's saddlebag and the group continued through the Everfree Forest.

As they continued on their journey to the old castle, they came across a very familiar pony, it was Zecora the herbalist. They greeted their friend as she spoke in rhymes discussing her not-so treacherous journey back to her hut until she came across a bottom half and top half of some dragon-like creature until Star Strike's eyes lit up again. The mentioning of the bottom and top halves of a Dragon-like creature got the group's attention. Scootaloo asked,

"Can we take a look at what you found?" The Zebra nodded as she reached into her bag and pulled out the two halves of the dragon-like creature. After they saw the fire pedestal on the bottom half, Scootaloo told Zecora,

"You found a Swap Force Skylander during your traditional visit to search for herbs."

Zecora replied in rhymes saying that she found it lying near the Northern edge of the Everfree near Whitetail wood. The group explained their journey to the old castle to recover the Swap Force Skylanders that Star Strike senses. Zecora understood why the CMC need to find the Swap Force and restore them. Zecora gave them the frozen Swap Force Skylander as a gift in hopes that they will restore it. Zecora gave Star Strike some herbal healing remedies, so if they hurt, it could heal them.

* * *

After talking with Zecora, the group continued their journey to the old castle. Star Strike saw Applebloom lagging behind, so she went to the filly and asked,

"Is everything all right?"

Applebloom replied, "Mostly the Everfree Forest is forbidden because it is too dangerous."

Star Strike spoke, "I know that most of the dangerous beasts seem to live in this forest, but I'll protect you and your friends. That's what a Skylander does."

Applebloom asked, "We were told by Master Eon to find the frozen Swap Force along with the frozen Core Skylanders."

Sweetie Belle wondered, "Speaking of Skylanders, I wonder what they are up to in Skylands."

* * *

Meanwhile in Skylands, the tag-team of Thumpback and Dark Spike journeyed through the Tiki Islands and discovered the location of a map piece. Unfortunately, its being held by a very familiar pirate that Thumpback recognizes.

"Squidbeard, Fightbeard's second lieutenant as I remember."

Squidbeard replied, "Well, well, well, Thumpback the treacherous pirate deserter. Frightbeard had a feeling that we would see you again."

Thumpback spoke, "I'm no traitor, Squidbeard, but I did desert because I was pulled overboard by the Leviathan Crab before you joined Malefor. I was adventurous, not in the mood for piracy."

Squidbeard shrugged, "Either way, ye still deserted us. As a traitor, you shall pay with ye life."

Thumpback smiled, "But, I'm not alone this time...me hardy." He looked up, "SWAP!" Thumpback disappeared and Dark Spike took his place. Squidbeard was mad as he said,

"Lets get them, me hardies. We bring the deserter to Frightbeard as soon as this is done!"

Dark Spike said, "Whoa, I guess this is going to be harder than it looks." Dark Spike jumped into battle as he battle Squidbeard's thugs. He even gave Thumpback a turn at facing Squidbeard himself.

* * *

Back in the Everfree Forest, the group finally arrived at their destination. The Ancient Castle of the Sisters was where Nightmare Moon was defeated, the Elements of Harmony have their bearers and it was when they came into first contact with a Skylander who was guarding the castle. Star Strike placed her hand on the castle ground as she closed her eyes,

"There was the essence of an Air Skylander guarding the castle awaiting the arrival of the element bearers. The Skylander became guardian of this castle until.." She senses another, "A dark alicorn came to the castle a battled the skylander. He was knocked unconscious by the alicorn and six mares became the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony ultimately defeating the alicorn and freeing a Princess possessed by the dark alicorn."

Sweetie Belle replied, "Rarity told me about the guardian, his name is Jet-Vac. He is the first Skylander ever encountered."

Star Strike replied, "Then he was very fortunate to have met them." She began to sense another essence, "Master Eon was here, a year ago. The Mane-6 returned to this castle along with the Purple Dragon."

Applebloom realized, "Applejack told me about returning to the castle to meet Master Eon to remove the Soul Gem Omnitrix from Spike's wrist."

Star Strike replied, "A lot of events have happened during the long times of my imprisonment before the Battle of the Crystal Empire."

Scootaloo asked, "You were in the Battle of the Crystal Empire?"

Star Strike replied as her eyes began to glow again, "I'll explain later. We have to find the rest of the Swap Force." They began searching the castle for any sign of the Swap Force Skylanders that Star Strike sensed. They searched the throne where Nightmare Moon stood in her final stand, until Sweetie Belle came across the tornado half of a Swap Force Skylander, while Applebloom came across the top half of a chicken.

Scootaloo came across a bottom half of a snake creature near the Element pedestals while Star Strike came across the top half of a snake creature that she recognizes. They also discovered two core Skylanders both of which Star Strike recognizes as she said their names,

"Pop Thorn, Riptide, it will be glad to see you again."

Sweetie Belle spoke, "We found what you sensed, we should head to the clubhouse."

Star Strike replied, "Its best that we leave this forest. If I sense a Swap Force Skylander, I'll let you know."

Scootaloo asked, "I wonder what the Skylanders are up to?"

* * *

In a Swamp in Skylands, Thumpback and Whirlwind bounced to a platform where an undead Pirate, Rustbeard was waiting for them.

"Sorry, deserter, but the clue is in another castle. Frightbeard became really angry of your interference."

Thumpback crossed his arms, "And he sends you rather than bringing himself forward."

Rustbeard spoke, "He knows ye have the clues, but our mates have raided ye ship and took them back."

Thumpback replied, "You dirty, rusty, bad breath, no good, rear end smelling, dog breathed sea dog!"

Rustbeard laughed, "And now ye here to meet your fate, but Frightbeard wants ye alive so you are coming with me." As Rustbeard tried to grab him, Thumpback grabbed Rustbeard's arm and swung his anchor at him. Thumpback said,

"You will not take me to Frightbeard because I would rather have Frightbeard show himself." Thumpback prepared himself for combat until he heard Princess Celestia's voice in his head,

"Rustbeard is telling the truth, we found the pirates getting away with the clues. But you must fight Rustbeard's bad breath and defeat him."

Thumpback began fighting Rustbeard's thugs as they appeared. He used his anchor and his water abilities to defeat them until Rustbeard jumped from the platform. Thumpback decided to send Whirlwind in,

"SWAP!"

Whirlwind took his place as she dodged Rustbeard's attacks and his electric shockwave. Whirlwind was a lot faster than Rustbeard anticipated and a lot stronger. Whirlwind used her Rainbow Singularity to attack Rustbeard until he was finally defeated. Thumpback appeared right next to Whirlwind as he towered over the defeated pirate.

"Sorry, Rustbeard. But your pride is in another castle."

Whirlwind said, "If the pirates took the clues, they have them at their fortress."

"You're right, Whirlwind. We got to get back to the Dread-Yacht."

* * *

Back in Equestria, Star Strike and the CMC arrived at the clubhouse until Star Strike began to sense one more Swap Force Skylander. The CMC followed her underneath the clubhouse and found two halves of an Owl creature. After retrieving it, they went back inside and dumped their findings on the floor. Star Strike said,

"We better restore them."

Sweetie Belle replied, "We should."

Applebloom spoke, "We found them."

Scootaloo finished, "And we restore them."

Star Strike and the CMC began mixing and matching the Swap Force Skylanders with every top and bottom until they found a match. They mixed and matched the Swap Force for a couple minutes until the last Swap Force Skylander was matched perfectly and the Swap Force and the core Skylanders began to glow.

Star Strike stood back along with the fillies as the Skylanders they found began to grow and the pedestals shattered. Every Skylander they found began to move their arms and get a good look at their surroundings. They noticed Star Strike standing in front of the three fillies as she said,

"Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Rattle Shake, stand down, they are not your enemies. They found you and freed you along with Pop Thorn, Riptide, and Grim Creeper."

Rattle Shake spoke to the CMC, "Then you three have our eternal gratitude for freeing us."

Free Ranger asked, "Where's Wash Buckler and the others?"

Star Strike replied, "They are in Canterlot as observers so they can watch their fellow Skylanders in action."

Fire Kraken asked, "This place has a Portal of Power?"

Star Strike replied, "It does."

Hoot Loop asked, "Can we go to Canterlot?"

Star Strike spoke, "Yes we can." She turned to the CMC, "Stay close to me when I teleport us to Canterlot." As she used her magic in a teleportation spell, she felt the three fillies hugging her cloak. She did tell them to stay close to her. Star Strike used her magic to form around the Swap Force and the Core Skylanders and in a flash of light, they all disappeared.


	28. Thumpback vs Frightbeard

After infiltrating the Pirate Fortress and getting back the clues to the Chest of Exile, The Skylanders now began setting a course for the Chest's location. Princess Luna saw Thumpback looking straight ahead on the horizon, she asked,

"What's wrong, Thumpback?"

Thumpback turned to the Princess of the Night and replied, "I knew that this would happen, I just never expected Frightbeard to make his move so soon."

Princess Luna spoke, "I'm starting to think that you have a past with Frightbeard."

Thumpback replied, "I knew that Frightbeard was the saltiest of all the seadogs back when I was once a member of his crew. He and his crew called me a traitor and a deserter for abandoning ship, but in truth, I was pulled overboard by the Leviathan Crab."

Luna asked, "I can see now why you wanted to leave Frightbeard's ship."

Thumpback laughed, "It turned out to be my lucky break because Frightbeard and his fleet were banished into the Chest of Exile."

Princess Celestia overheard their conversation, "I still don't understand. If Frightbeard was imprisoned in the Chest of Exile...how did he escape?" Thumpback and the Royal Sisters began to overlook ideas on how Frightbeard escaped from the Chest of Exile until their eyes widen in shock and one name came out of their mouths,

"Malefor!"

Thumpback continued, "I should've known, Malefor would free Frightbeard from the Chest of Exile. He is the only dragon that has that kind of power."

Princess Celestia stated, "If Frightbeard frees his fleet, they could go to Malefor..."

Princess Luna finished, "And build a new army!" It wasn't until they got a message from Master Eon on the Mini-Portal,

"You have done well, your Highnesses and I'm sure you know what could happen if Frightbeard releases his fleet?"

Princess Luna replied, "We know all too well about Frightbeard's intention on devastating Skylands and building Malefor's new army."

Master Eon nodded as he said, "Behold."

* * *

The Portal showed an image of Frightbeard climbing to the Chest of Exile as he said,

"Aye, it was long ago, when them blasted rust buckets locked me away in that cursed realm of nothingness. But as I reclaim me giant sword and unleash me giant pirate fleet, I will plunder Skylands, right down to their blasted skivvies!" Frightbeard fired a cannon from his hat and laughed in his evil pirate laugh as he pulled his sword from the Chest of Exile. Once he pulled his sword out from the chest, it opened up revealing and releasing Frightbeard's fleet. He smiled as he said, "Aye, welcome back, me plundering pirates."

The releasing of Frightbeard's fleet has created a maelstrom as his ships were flying all around The Phantom Tide. The Dread-Yacht arrived at the maelstrom as it was occurring and Flynn said,

"I guess were a little late for the party."

Cali spoke, "Hurry, Flynn, we got to get the Skylanders to that chest, with luck, they could be able to stop it."

Hugo added, "As long as we don't get smashed to pieces." Until he was frightened by a sheep which hit the window. Flynn spoke, "Don't worry, as long as I have my legendary pilot skills." Flynn pulled a lever which fired a harpoon at a nearby island that served as an anchor. Cali looked at the rope that connects to the island,

"That will do, now the rest is up to the Skylanders."

* * *

In the Equestrian Portal Chamber, Master Eon was looking at Thumpback's progress to reach the Phantom Tide and confront Frightbeard until Star Strike, the CMC and the Swap Force Skylanders that they found, appeared in the Portal Chamber. Master Eon noticed Star Strike had the CMC hugging her as they reappeared, he put that aside and said,

"Star Strike, you have managed to find most of the Swap Force and the Core Skylanders, but its not over yet."

Star Strike replied, "I understand Master Eon. We need to find a few more, but I don't sense anymore Swap Force Skylanders."

The Alicorn spoke, "Only time will tell." Master Eon turned his attention back to the Portal of Power and saw Thumpback facing Frightbeard.

* * *

On board The Phantom Tide stood the most fearsome pirate, Frightbeard and the Water Giant, Thumpback coming face-to-face, the pirate grinned,

"Aye, you given me crew quite the chase. And now you are here to walk the plank, traitor."

Thumpback replied, "You know what I think, I think you've gone way too far. You might've freed your fleet, but I can still stop you."

Frightbeard spoke, "Ye can return with me and be a member of me crew again. Imagine an island worth of treasure, ye can be very rich."

Thumpback brought out his anchor, "You think me an idiot? I have no quarrel with a pirate like you! I would rather walk the plank than be a member of your crew again."

Frightbeard said sinisterly, "Methinks that you can stop me, but ye would not dodge me magic sword." He turned to his pirates, "Go get 'em, boys. The first one who brings me Thumpback's head will get an island full of treasure!"

Thumpback readied his anchor as Frightbeard sent out his goons to fight him, they might've been formidable, but they were no match for Thumpback's anchor and belly flop. The sight of Thumpback defeating Frightbeard's goons agitated the fearsome pirate and decided,

"Ye imbeciles, I'll deal with him myself!"

Thumpback joked, "Your move." Frightbeard snickered, "Ye cannot match against me magic sword. But lets see how well you handle these attacks."

Frightbeard began to move forward while slashing his sword side to side, leaving trail marks on the deck. Thumpback began moving backwards as Frightbeard came closer until the pirate was in position, Thumpback struck with his anchor. Frightbeard deflected the anchor as the pirate slashed at Thumpback, but was deflected by his adversary's anchor. Thumpback and Frightbeard moved in a circle like a fencing match, each time they would move, they would move in the direction away from the opponent. Thumpback saw an opportunity and struck Frightbeard off guard, Frightbeard retaliated with a Fire Slash, but missed as Thumpback stepped out of the way.

Frightbeard used his Sword's Earth ability to drop boulders on top of Thumpback, but it was all shot down when Thumpback used his belly slide and chomped at Frightbeard. Thumpback decided to end the fight by wrapping his chain around Frightbeard and dis-arm him of his sword. Thumpback was now holding Frightbeard's sword in his hand, he looked at the Chest of Exile and said,

"I think this should go back to where it belongs." Thumpback threw the sword to the Chest of Exile, used his anchor as a grappling hook and flung it at the Dread-Yacht. As he left the Phantom Tide, Frightbeard's sword flew through the air and landed into the Chest, Frightbeard yelled,

"Noooooo!" As the 'lock' was being restored, Frightbeard, The Phantom Tide and the pirate fleet were all sucked back in the Chest, not before Frightbeard swore,

"AHH, Curse ye, ye meddling fool. Mark me words, Thumpback, ye haven't seen the last of Frightbeard!"

* * *

As the maelstrom created from the chest diminished, Flynn was telling Cali how he was the one to defeat Frightbeard until she mentioned the Skylanders. Flynn was hit with a book that came with Thumpback who was climbing the hull of the ship. He said,

"This cookbook came from one of Frightbeard's ships. Flynn, how about you go grocery shopping for our Victory Desert while the Royal Sisters and I deliver a report to Master Eon."

Flynn replied, "I'm already setting a course for the Desert Island!" He paused for a moment and then he said, "CAKE!"

* * *

When Thumpback and the Royal Sisters returned to Equestria, they were introduced to the newly found Swap Force Skylanders, Free Ranger, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken and Hoot Loop. The Core Skylanders, even Star Strike introduced themselves as they had a Skylander Reunion. Master Eon had an announcement to make,

"During our free time, the Swap Force and I built a portal, similar to the portal to the Variant World, but this portal leads to other universes, mostly alternate universes. But its still in the Prototype stage."

The Skylanders understand how important this 'Multiverse Portal' is and is in the experimental stage, but Eon unveiled the portal before Flynn came through the Portal of Power with the Skylanders' very big Victory desert, "Did anyone order a huge Pirate Cake?!"

Eon chuckled, "Well, everything is done today, let us eat...but the size of that cake...we could share it with the rest of the city. Where did you find this recipe?"

Flynn replied, "In this cookbook that Thumpback recovered from one of Frightbeard's ships."

Later that night, most of Canterlot was having an amazing pirate desert.


	29. The Multiverse

It has been one week since Frightbeard's defeat, and Princess Celestia worries for the safety of the Variants' Soul Gems. The Sun-Goddess always kept the Variants' Soul Gems in a storage compartment underneath the Portal of Power, thanks to Master Eon's magical shield he placed around them, they have been perfectly safe from accidently being transported to Skylands when the Portal is used. Princess Celestia had to tell her now coronated Dragon son, Spike about them because that's why she brought him to Canterlot. She opened the compartment and told Spike,

"These are the Variants' Soul Gems that we concealed the Skylander Variants. But since Eon made the Portal to the Variant World, they might've been useless until Luna and I found out that these Soul Gems are the source of each Variant's power. But if they are stolen, the Skylander Variant would lose its powers that it obtains from the Soul Gem."

Spike replied, "You did the right thing on protecting the Soul Gems, Mom. Its good that the other Soul Gems are inside the Soul Gem Omnitrix that's attached to my wrist."

Celestia turned toward Spike, "Spike, I've watched you grow from a hatchling to a dragon in a very long time. It was 5 years since I protected you as an egg until Twilight hatched you. Now I see you all grown up and now taken the responsibility as both a Skylander and Equestria's Prince. I hope your biological parents are proud."

Spike replied, "Master Eon told me that my original parents were slaughtered by the remains of Malefor's army after the war all those years ago. But Eon rescued my egg, told Faust to bring me here and she gave my egg to you."

Celestia smiled, "You have come a long way, you faced a lot of danger, but defeated Malefor back at the Crystal Empire."

Spike nodded, "I did and that was done with. I'm happy for you to be my mother." Spike and Celestia had a mother/son hug that was interrupted when Spike looked at the Soul Gems,

"Mom, one of the Soul Gems are gone!" They looked at the empty gem port until a voice said,

"Sorry, if I interrupted this mother/son moment, but I'll be taking this Soul Gem out of this universe."

They looked toward the Multiverse Portal and saw a yellow unicorn mare with a red and yellow striped mane and tail. Her cutie mark was the shape of a sun and it looked to be setting. She had the Soul Gem in her magic and placed it in a saddlebag, she was carrying. Spike yelled,

"Give that back!" The unicorn replied, "You want it, come and get it." She turned to the portal, "See ya, Suckers!" She entered the Portal into the Multiverse, but was hit by an Earth shot from Spike which knocked the Soul Gem out of her saddlebag and into the portal and Spike asked,

"Who is she?"

Celestia replied, "That was Sunset Shimmer, she was a former student of mine, who started her studies long before Twilight. She didn't get what she wanted and became cruel and dishonest. She abandoned her studies and pursued her own path. But I never expected her to steal a Skylander Variant's Soul Gem."

At that moment, Alicorn Twilight appeared from the Variant World portal and said,

"Spike, you are needed in the Variant World."

Spike asked, "What's wrong?"

Twilight's Alicorn Variant replied, "Its...Legendary Spike." Spike turned to Celestia and calmly said, "Tell Master Eon to assemble the Skylanders here. I need to see what's wrong with Legendary Spike." Spike followed Alicorn Twilight through the Variant World portal and reappeared in the Variant World.

* * *

The Variant World was on a whole different planet that is between Skylands and Equestria, the capital city of Skytropolis had a couple of pony merchants from Equestria and Mabu tourists from Skylands. They all stood in attention when Alicorn Twilight walked through the city until they met with Punch Pop Fizz, Alicorn Twilight's husband. Spike asked,

"Wait, so you two got married?"

Punch Pop Fizz replied, "Yes, we did. But there is no time of discussing this, Legendary Spike was moved to Skytropolis Hospital, Legendary Rarity, Dark Spike and Nightmare Rarity are all there to see him."

So Spike followed Alicorn Twilight and Punch Pop Fizz to Skytropolis Hospital to see Legendary Spike.

When they arrived at the hospital, the Mabu at the front desk said,

"You're here for Legendary Spike?" Alicorn Twilight replied, "Yes, we are. Spike is here to check on his Legendary Variant."

The Mabu replied, "He is on the 4th floor, Room 4B. I suppose you already told Spike of who is already in there with his Legendary Variant?" Punch Pop Fizz replied, "We already told him, so he could know who to talk to."

* * *

Spike, Alicorn Twilight and Punch Pop Fizz went up the elevator to the 4th floor and went to Room 4B, where they found a sad Legendary Rarity, and two concerned Dark Spike and Nightmare Rarity. Dark Spike noticed,

"Spike, You've finally made it." He turned to Alicorn Twilight, "You filled him in on the news?" Alicorn Twilight replied, "Not fully, I've just told him that we need him here. But.."

Spike said, "Its ok, Ali. I can take it from here." He looked a Legendary Rarity, who was sad that her lover is on the hospital bed, "What exactly happened?"

Legendary Rarity replied, "I'm not sure. Earlier today, he was helping Nightmare Rarity and I with a couple of gems and soon enough, his wings stiffened and passed out."

Nightmare Rarity noticed, "His color, what's happening to his color?" They saw Legendary Spike's blue color turning to a more darker shade of blue. Spike realized,

"I think I know what has happened to him." Alicorn Twilight asked, "What do think happened?" Spike looked at every variant,

"Legendary Spike is losing his powers, he obtains from his Soul Gem"

Legendary Rarity asked, "How do you know this?"

Spike replied, "My mother, Princess Celestia showed every one of your Soul Gems until a Unicorn mare, Sunset Shimmer stole one of them and fled through the portal, not until a shot her with an Earth shot, it knocked the Soul Gem out of her grasp, but its lost somewhere in the Multiverse. Now I found out who's Soul Gem it was, It must be my responsibility to get it back to Equestria."

* * *

After Spike returned to Equestria and brought most of the Skylander Variants, the rest of the Skylanders were already assembled. Master Eon asked,

"It was Legendary Spike's Soul Gem that was stolen. I assure you know that after visiting him." Spike nodded, "I know, but now I must go through the Multiverse Portal and find it."

Eon replied, "Before you go, you need to take this." The Alicorn gave him a watch similar to the Soul Gem Omnitrix, but this one is different. Spike recognized it, "A Portaltrix?"

Eon replied, "Celestia, Luna and I have improved it to open a dimensional gate if you land in an alternate dimension that is somewhat dangerous. Keep it with you at all times. Once you find out the location of the Soul Gem, the watch will send a signal and we will send a team to find you. The signal will also react if you go down and are captured in the dimension the Soul Gem is located."

Spike nodded, "Thank you, Master Eon. I've got a Soul Gem to locate." Spike turned toward the Multiverse Portal and jumped into it.

* * *

As he travelled through the Multiverse with his wings spread, he saw various areas, universes and alternate dimensions. He steered with his wings so he could go to his first destination. He saw a gate to his first destination and entered the gate and passed out from exhaustion.

"Mr. Dragon, are you all right?" Spike heard a frightened male voice with a hint of shy in it. That personality instantly reminded him of Fluttershy. Until he heard another male voice,

"That's what caused my tail to twitch." The voice had a hyperactive personality to it, that would remind him of Pinkie Pie and Trigger Happy.

He heard a male voice with a smart and intellectual personality, same as both Twilight and Alicorn Twilight, "A dragon appeared from a portal. I wonder where it came from." It then said as if it were talking to someone else, "Barb, There's a male dragon lying on the floor and I believe it came from a portal I managed to create!"

Spike soon heard a female voice in where he was, though he was still unconscious, he could still here this new voice who had a personality such as his own, "Whoa, a dragon, and he has wings!" The voice 'Barb' paused and said, "Dusk, he is wearing a necklace and two strange watches on his left foreleg."

Spike began to regain consciousness as he open his eyes a little, a more Regal male voice, that would've reminded him of his pain in the flank Unicorn cousin, but added more generosity to it, which brought more Rarity to his mind, "Dusk, he's waking up!"

Spike closed his eyes slightly and opened them fully only to find himself in the Golden Oaks Library surrounded by six Stallions and a baby Dragoness. Spike shouted,

"Holy smokes!" Which caught the group's attention as he panted. The Purple Stallion, Dusk Shine said,

"Hi, My name is Dusk Shine, Student of Lord Solaris and owner of this library." Spike introduced himself, "My name is Spike, Spike the Dragon."

A stallion version of Applejack shook his claw, "Well, howdy, Spike, Ah'm Applejack." Spike replied, "Yes, I know you live in Sweet Apple Acres with your family. But don't look at me like I've been watching you." His stomach growled, "Is there an Apple around?"

The baby Dragoness asked, "Why, don't you eat gems?" She handed him a Sapphire gem, Spike did nothing as the gem's energy seeped as a vapor and surge into him, he said, "I advise you to move away from the stairs." The Dragoness asked, "Why?" Spike fired his Ice Beam at the stairs leading up to the bedroom as he remembers and told the dragoness that dodged it, "That's why."

Dusk asked, "You can use Magic?" Spike shrugged, "Its not magic as it may look, but...its mostly an ability that my kind can perform." He eyed the other stallions in the room and asked,

"Who are they? I know Applejack's name, but the others are more different."

Dusk introduced, "The Pink one is Bubble Berry, he throws the most craziest parties. The yellow Pegasus is Butterscotch, he is scared of dragons, but had the courage to ask you if you were all right. The White one is Elusive, he runs Carousel Boutique and makes clothes so all of Equestria can know who made them. The Blue one is Rainbow Blitz, Fastest in Equestria."

Spike asked, "I know somepony with the name 'Rainbow Blitz' He helped Spectra and Storm Breaker get together." He paused, "Wait...Equestria, Carousel Boutique, Scared of Dragons?" He checked his Portaltrix and its results were, 'Rule 63 Equestria.'

Spike looked in shock as he ended up in a gender-swapped universe, Dusk asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Spike showed them the Portaltrix and the name for their universe. Dusk asked, "Rule 63?" Spike replied, "Its a term for a gender-swapped universe. I come from a universe where I have become a defender of a nearby world called , 'Skylands' These defenders are called, 'Skylanders' and your mare self, Twilight Sparkle and I are one of them. I'm actually the male dragon of your dragoness assistant, Barb. But now I came throughout the Multiverse to find something that was stolen."

Dusk asked, "So what was stolen?" Spike replied, "A Soul Gem, its the source of a Skylander's power. I need to find it, but its nice meeting you all." Spike used the Portaltrix to open a dimensional gate as the Stallion six and Barb waved bye. Dusk said,

"Good luck on your journey." Spike nodded as he entered the gate as it closed behind him.

* * *

Spike journeyed through the Multiverse again trying to find the Universe, that the Soul Gem might be in. He journeyed through until he came to an exit point and ended up in an abandoned Ponyville.

As the gate closed behind him, he wandered the empty streets of Ponyville in search for a signal for the Soul Gem's location. He was soon approached by a squad of Royal Guards, but unlike the guards he is used to see, these guards looked more dark than light. Its because of the black armor they are wearing. Spike asked,

"Um, its a bit early for a patrol, don't you think?" The guard Commander replied, "Silence, Dragon! By order of Princess Twilight Sparkle, you are under arrest!"

Spike asked, "Princess Twilight, under arrest? What is going on?"

The Commander replied, "Her royal highness will decide your fate."

Spike replied, "Decide my fate, I'm here for my own reason."

The Commander yelled, "Silence! Lieutenant, take him into custody." The commander turned as he saw his lieutenant down on the ground unconscious until a pony jumped down from the rooftop and landed on another soldier. The Commander yelled, "Its the Resistance!"

Spike froze the Commander with his Ice breath saying, "You talk too much." After helping this 'Resistance' fight off the guards, he was approached by Rainbow Dash, she asked,

"You pick a wrong time to just appear in Equestria when a war is going on. But who are you?"

Spike replied, "My name is Spike. But what is this war, you mentioned."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Right after Twilight was coronated as a Princess, she abused her position and became Supreme Ruler of Equestria. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance escaped and now staged the 'Free Equestria' Resistance against Twilight. But everyday we get pushed back, killed or captured, Princess Celestia felt bad about making Twilight a Princess when she should've realized that she was not ready. Her dragon son, Spike, the same name you have comforts her all the time. She wishes for none of it to happen."

Spike asked, "Can you take me to them?" Rainbow nodded as she turned to the others, "Send a message to the Princesses. Tell them we have a VIP that they need to meet."

* * *

When Rainbow Dash led Spike to the Resistance base, which is an underground bunker underneath Sweet Apple Acres with Ponyville acting as the Decoy Base. The Resistance converted the outhouse into an elevator to the base. After entering the base, Spike was led through the interior of the base and into the Princess' chambers where he saw his family from this universe and himself from this universe...still a baby dragon. Spike went up and asked,

"Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance?" The princesses and Spike from this universe turned to his attention as he continued,

"My name is Spike the Dragon, I am a Rare Purple Dragon that might help you end this conflict." Princess Luna asked, "And why would a dragon help us end this conflict?"

Spike replied, "Its a long story, but I would not bore you with the details." Princess Cadance asked, "Why are you a Rare Purple Dragon?" Princess Celestia realized the truth about the dragon that stands before them,

"You are not from around here. You are from...an Alternate Universe." Spike from this universe asked, "You are me from another universe?"

Spike replied, "Indeed, I am. But I will help you end this conflict. I would like to speak with Princess Twilight myself."

Applejack approached, "You can't. Twilight uses her own guards to keep us from Canterlot. We can't even break through that line, we'll be slaughtered and the Resistance is finished."

Spike showed his Portaltrix, "That's why I have this. Its made in my universe, its original design was tell the user which place he or she is in. It was modified to open a dimensional gate, but I'm not leaving until this conflict ends. But it could be used to teleport us to Canterlot in this universe."

Alternate Rarity approached Spike, "We have been defeating the guards for their armor for the past week to infiltrate Canterlot. But with you here, we could move on with the plan."

Spike realized, "I can teleport us to a back-alley in Canterlot and you can escort me to the castle as a prisoner. It will mark the same patrol that attempted to arrest me."

Celestia replied, "For my son from another universe, that seems very strategic."

Spike from this universe asked, "When do we move?" Spike replied, "Twilight expects that patrol at the castle in two hours."

* * *

Two hours later, Spike and the Resistance disguised as guards teleported to the back-alley's of Canterlot. They had Spike's wings tied as they walked him through the city, Spike looked around,

"Canterlot is nothing but a shell of its former self." Alternate Rainbow Dash whispered, "Twilight has dismantled this place. I hope your plan succeeds."

Spike and his 'escort' walked through the city until they came to the castle where a guard said,

"There you are, Princess Twilight would've disintegrated you if you didn't return." Alternate Rainbow Dash said in a strong guard voice, "We've arrested this dragon for trespassing through Ponyville and we believed he may be working for the Resistance."

The guard replied, "Take the dragon to Princess Twilight so she can judge him." He looked at Spike, "Hope she makes you rot in the dungeon."

Spike shrugged, "Try it and she would be trying to wiggle herself out of an ice block."

The Guard replied, "You should check your tongue when you meet her."

* * *

Spike was taken into the castle and saw various paintings stating Twilight's rise to power and the Rise of the Resistance. The rise started from her coronation to her abusing her power as a Princess, which began to have the three Princesses form the Resistance. Alternate Applejack asked,

"What should be the signal?" Spike smiled as he replied, "Skylanders, To battle." Alternate Rainbow Dash asked, "What kind of signal is that? Spike replied, "Its from my universe."

They entered the Throne Room and found Princess Twilight sitting on the throne with an evil look on her face as she said,

"Well, well, well, I finally have a guest in my castle. Please come in." She stepped off her throne, "You have such determination to get here, but seeing as you came with a patrol of my guards, you might've been so formidable."

Spike replied, "Did I seem to ruin your fun?" Princess Twilight replied, "Oh no, you didn't. It seems that you have made a good impression of yourself since it took this patrol a long time to get you."

Spike laughed, "I guess they didn't underestimate a Purple Dragon. Even after I surrendered because they won this round."

Princess Twilight snickered, "But we still win the war when we find the Resistance."

Spike smiled, "Not when I'm around." He asked, "And Twilight, ever heard of the Trojan Horse?"

Princess Twilight asked, "What?" Spike broke the rope tying his wings and yelled, "Skylanders, To Battle!"

Princess Twilight was shocked to see that the Resistance used deception by using her own guard's armors as a cover. The Guards that brought Spike in, were members of the Resistance in disguise. As all of Twilight's guards got into position, Spike said,

"You are using your own puppets to fight us? Look at them, you are using them for your own selfish needs. These Guards are the suppose to guard the freedom of Equestria, not you." He turned to the guards, "Can't you all see that."

One guard said, "He's right, that doesn't make any sense." Another said, "But then what should we do?" Spike replied, "Join us, be free of her tyranny...and that is an order."

After hearing this, Twilight's guards threw down their weapons and joined the Resistance, Princess Twilight yelled, "Traitors!" Spike corrected, "You cannot betray someone you're enslaved to. I learned this lesson well." Princess Twilight angrily yelled,

"Fine, I will deal with you and only you...myself!" As Twilight began to attack, Spike was truck by a flash of light and felt the energy of his elemental powers and soon enough, his eyes began to glow as the Harmonic Armor formed around him. He looked at himself and said,

"I guess the Harmonic Armor exists in this universe." Princess Twilight attacked, but Spike dodged it and fired a Harmonic breath which hit Twilight's wings. As he hit them, the wings began to crack as Princess Twilight said,

"No, My wings! You'll pay for that, Dragon." Before Twilight could attack, Spike grabbed her right foreleg and said,

"I don't think so, and the name is Spike." Spike fired his Harmonic Breath at Twilight's wings which ultimately destroyed them. The Harmonic Armor broke off of Spike and returned to their original Elements of Harmony state. Spike looked down at Alternate Twilight and asked,

"Twilight, are you all right?" Alternate Twilight woke up, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." The three Alicorn Princesses appeared as Celestia said,

"I'm sorry, too, Twilight. I've never should made you a Princess. We should thank our friend from another universe for this victory."

Spike opened a dimensional gate, "Speaking of universe, I need to continue on with my journey. Bye!"

* * *

Spike flew through the Multiverse and searched every universe he could find and every rule...well number 34 gave him nightmares. After he travelled all over the Multiverse, he said,

"I've travelled to every universe and there is no sign of Legendary Spike's Soul Gem." He noticed one universe, he didn't explore. "If I find a signal for Legendary Spike's Soul Gem it would be a miracle and a hoot." He flew through the portal unknowingly that he would end up in a universe that he would find something he never expected...Earth.

* * *

In the Equestria Girls Universe, EQG Twilight was looking around a forest, trying to keep a lookout for her Crown of Magic until she saw something emerge from a portal that wasn't similar to one that brought her and her friends to Earth. What came out of the Portal was a gem, she picked it up as the portal closed. It looked small, but there was a powerful energy inside of it. EQG Twilight carried it to a stone slab to examine it and wondered,

"What was that portal that brought it here? Where did it come from?"

Her questions were interrupted when as a shield grabbed the gem and bashed her to the ground, revealing a monstrous creature. It looked like a skeleton of some kind, but it looked more plant-like. It had a sword attached to its right arm until another creature wielding an axe appeared behind EQG Twilight. They were approaching her until a small fly-like creature grabbed the gem as the axe creature shot a black arrow at it causing it to drop the gem in EQG Twilight's hands and all three creatures had their sights on her.

She got up and backed away from the creatures until she fell down a hole, tumbling around until she finally stopped. She looked around and she was in the lower part of the forest, she picked the gem up and began to wonder again,

"Why are these creatures after this gem? Does it have special properties to it?"

As she was wondering, a massive four-legged, plant like creature appeared from the shadows, she turned around and was horrified by its size. During her frightened state, she dropped the gem, allowing the creature to grab it. It was soon interrupted by a big dragon-like creature as it attempted to grab the gem as they were both interrupted by a massive creature holding a club. It whacked EQG Twilight to a cliff's edge as she held on for dear life. The creatures were battling it out for the gem until the gem was knocked out of four-legged creature's grasp and fell on the edge where all three creatures were coming towards her location.

That all changed when another portal opened and a battle occurred, and the dying sounds of all three creatures were heard. She tried to hang on, but she was losing her grip. As she felt her hands slipping, it felt like she failed her assignment to find the crown. When she finally released her grip, a purple claw grabbed her hand and a voice said,

"Hang on, Twilight. I got you!" The voice that pulled her up came from something she would never think of rescuing her, a dragon. She looked behind the dragon and saw the charred body of the four-legged creature, the frozen body of the creature holding a club and the twitching body of the dragon-like creature, she asked,

"How do you know my name and did you do all of this?"

There was no answer from the dragon as he passed out from exhaustion. She looked at the Dragon and noticed his purple and green color and his accessories. She decided,

"I got to get him indoors before those creatures from before find us." She looked at the gem on the cliff, "I better take that, too." She reached over and safely picked up the gem from the cliff. After that she put the gem in her bag, and carried the unconscious dragon back to her friends for treatment.

* * *

Spike felt the good sign of comfort from the nice leather couch, he was resting on. His time of travelling through dimensions, even saving the dimensions, he thought he earned a rest until he opened his eyes to white face and purple hair. He easily recognized this as the EQG Rarity, she said,

"Twilight, he's awake!" Spike saw the EQG Twilight approach him along with the rest of the EQG Mane 6. EQG Twilight said, "You saved my life on the cliff. But I asked you two questions before you passed out."

Spike replied, "You wanted to know how I know your name and did I kill those two Grublins and that Wyvern. The answer is yes, that I killed them."

EQG Twilight asked, "But how did you know my name?"

Spike replied, "My name is Spike the Dragon."

EQG Rainbow Dash said, "Horseapples, You can't be Spike. Spike turned into a dog when we arrived."

Spike muttered to himself as he saw Dog Spike, "This is what I look like in this universe, unbelievable."

EQG Fluttershy asked, "But if you are Spike, why are you here?"

Spike replied, "I am here looking for the Soul Gem and I must find it before Sunset Shimmer."

EQG Twilight asked, "Why?"

Spike ejected himself into their minds, "Where I'm from, Equestria is connected to different worlds, there is the Variant World and there is Skylands. This bridge between worlds was because of the portals. As for Skylanders like myself, we defended Skylands and Equestria until Sunset Shimmer attempted to steal the source of my Legendary Variant's power, his Soul Gem and now he is losing his powers. I've travelled throughout the Multiverse to find it, and I was led here." Spike ejected his consciousness from their minds as they all began to breathe in shock. EQG Twilight stuttered,

"You're...you're...from another universe!?"

EQG Applejack said, "Well, Ah'll be."

Spike said, "I need to find the Soul Gem."

EQG Twilight calmed herself and said, "I found the gem after it dropped from a portal that brought you here. That's when those...Grublins attacked me. Is this the Soul Gem you were talking about?"

Spike looked at the Soul Gem and realized, "Yes, that is Legendary Spike's Soul Gem, he would be very grateful that you found it." Then he thought about the strange appearance of Grublins in this Universe until he realized, "Sunset Shimmer must be working for Malefor if you were attacked by Grublins."

EQG Pinkie Pie asked, "Who's Malefor?" That's when Spike told the Legend of Malefor, his dark deeds, his armies, his diabolical scheme, even the Battle of the Crystal Empire. The Equestria Girls learned an important lesson from Spike when he told them the story until the Portaltrix beeped. EQG Twilight asked,

"What's going on with your watch?" Spike replied, "Its sending a signal, the others will be here."

EQG Rainbow Dash asked, "Others?"

* * *

Back in Equestria, Master Eon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna assembled a team of Skylanders and Variants to retrieve the Soul Gem from where the watch sent the signal. But the portal will not open at the signal spot. Master Eon said to the Swap Force,

"You will act as scouts to scout out the neighborhood near the forest." The Swap Force nodded as they entered the portal, "While your team will appear in the forest. You know your objectives, Find Spike and retrieve Legendary Spike's Soul Gem."

Drobot said, "I am ready." Princess Celestia said, "We are counting on you, Skylanders."

The team journeyed through the portal as Dark Spike checked his Portaltrix for ETA to destination. Dark Spike said,

"ETA to destination in 5 minutes." The team travelled through the Multiverse to their destination where Spike's Portaltrix sent the signal. Dark Spike counted down, "Reaching destination in three, two, one." They saw the exit portal as Dark Spike finished, "Destination reached."

* * *

They reappeared in the forest just away from a neighborhood. Alicorn Twilight spread her wings and went to the cliff. Dark Spike spoke,

"There seems to be no sign of life in this forest." Alicorn Twilight looked over the cliff and a bunch of Wyverns surprised her,

"Whoa! What's that!" Dark Spike ordered, "Battle formation, now," The team formed in a circle as they used their powers on the attacking Wyverns. Drobot yelled, "Lets get them!" He fired his lasers at their attackers until Spyro pursued a Wyvern,

"I got this one!" Polar Whirlwind said, "Off you go, creep." She and Dark Spike were pushed over the cliff by a Wyvern, "Whoa!" Alicorn Twilight managed to mount the Wyvern,

"I'll handle this one!" Drobot and Punch Pop Fizz looked over the cliff as Drobot yelled, "Guys, are you all right? Report back." It wasn't until a Grublin Troll appeared behind them, Punch Pop Fizz yelled,

"Holy...A Grublin Troll!" Drobot warned, "Watch out, he's hard!" The Troll smashed them over the cliff as Spyro used his Fireball on the creature and said,

"Smash this, Troll."

As they fell, Drobot began to say, "Dark Spike, this is Drobot, what is your status!?" Dark Spike replied from his comm, "I'm all right, Polar Whirlwind and I managed to escape the fall. But we need you at the bottom of the cliff. Contact the Princesses to send in Legendary Rarity and Nightmare Rarity."

Drobot did as Dark Spike needed him to do and assembled their team along with Legendary Rarity and Nightmare Rarity. Dark Spike said,

"We arrived here during the night and we've encountered a group of Grublins and Wyverns. Which means that we have a lot on our hands and hooves. The Swap Force finished scouting and returned to Equestria, now its up to us to find Spike and retrieve the Soul Gem. If you see humanized versions of the Mane 6, leave them be."

* * *

When the morning came, EQG Twilight spoke with the EQG Luna, who is vice-principal of the high school, about the events that transpired that night. EQG Luna said,

"Spike from another universe?" EQG Twilight replied, "That's what he said when he ejected his consciousness into our minds, so we saw the universe he came from."

EQG Luna said, "Interesting, his use for creating a dimensional gate has the entire possibility of creating a portable portal system, but now is not the time to talk about it. I would come over tonight to see this 'Skylander Spike.' If he mentioned to you that others were coming, they might want to take the Soul Gem back with them. We need to make sure that they succeed."

EQG Twilight asked, "Do you think that the crown theft and the Soul Gem theft are connected?"

EQG Luna replied, "I don't know, but I believe something bad would happen if Sunset Shimmer gets her hands on both of them."

* * *

After School, EQG Twilight and her friends arrived at their house to see something really strange. Spike was sitting with his wings spread out which caused some of the objects around him to float around, specifically the Soul Gem and the necklace he wore around his neck. As everything began to return to their original positions, the Soul Gem and Spike's necklace dropped to the couch where he was sitting. EQG Twilight asked as she picked up the necklace,

"What is the necklace for?" Spike opened his eyes, "It was a coronation gift after I became a Prince of Equestria."

EQG Rainbow Dash asked, "Wait, you are a Prince of Equestria?"

Spike replied as the girls sat near him, "After the Battle of the Crystal Empire, Princess Celestia announced that I was her son. They soon threw a Victory Party and a Coronation for officially seeing me as a prince. The Victory Party is for all Skylanders and myself for our bravery in stopping Malefor and Sombra. Celestia, Luna and Cadance presented me with this necklace as a symbol of seeing me as a prince."

EQG Twilight asked, "What was that thing you were doing?" Spike replied, "I was going through my thoughts and seeing if any Skylanders arrived here." EQG Luna arrived and said,

"So, you were meditating on the whereabouts of your companions." Spike turned around and saw EQG Luna and said, "Whoa, I didn't see you come in." EQG Luna replied, "I ran into a group of dragons mixed with an Alicorn, two Unicorns and a red Gremlin. I sometimes think that they were following me."

Spike realized, "Its the Skylanders, they've must have responded to the signal that was sent by the Portaltrix." Until the doorbell rang and EQG Rainbow Dash went to the door ad opened it to Punch Pop Fizz as he said,

"Is this the Equestria Girls Residence?" Spike turned around and said, "Punch Pop Fizz, you finally made it."

The red gremlin said, "Spike, its incredible to see you here." He turned away from the door, "Guy, we found Spike." He turned towards EQG Rainbow Dash, "Can we come in?"

She replied, "If he knows you, then its fine by me."

After the team entered the house and sat down in the middle of the floor, Legendary Rarity asked,

"Did you find his Soul Gem?" Spike held up Legendary Spike's Soul Gem as Legendary Rarity smiled. Spike said to his friends, "There is still a matter of Sunset Shimmer. When I arrived, I saved EQG Twilight from Grublins and falling off a cliff. I came to a conclusion that Sunset Shimmer might be working for Malefor."

Alicorn Twilight replied, "Then that would be a problem."

Spike spoke, "All that matters now is getting this Soul Gem back to Equestria."

EQG Twilight asked, "But, if Sunset Shimmer wanted that Soul Gem, she might've wanted that Crown of Magic."

Drobot responded, "A perfect way to bring two universe's together. She would steal a Soul Gem to lure out a Skylander. I've already found out your Crown of Magic's location. The coordinates to the Crown's location were imprinted on the Soul Gem Omnitrix when Spike arrived."

Spike realized, "Of course, anything that belongs to an Element of Harmony...is their own personal Soul Gem. I learned this when I battled Discord as Dark Spyro."

EQG Rainbow Dash said, "Well, fire it up." Spike touched the activation dial and a holographic image of the earth appeared, "The code...the code imprinted on the watch indicates that EQG Twilight's Crown of Magic is 2 miles from here and closing." The hologram disappeared as Polar Whirlwind said, "I believe Sunset Shimmer and her Grublins would be ready to mobilize."

EQG Fluttershy said, "Well, I turned the crown in to Principal Celestia to keep it safe."

Spike asked, "The EQG version of my mom is here?" The door opened and revealed the EQG Celestia, she didn't notice the Skylanders until she turned her attention to them. She asked,

"Why is there a lot of strange and familiar faces with you?" Spike walked to EQG Celestia and said, "I know you need an explanation, but my name is Spike and my friends and I are from another universe."

After retelling EQG Celestia his journey through the Multiverse, his home universe and his duty as a Skylander and a Prince, he ended it with keeping Legendary Spike's Soul Gem safe until they can contact Master Eon. EQG Celestia said,

"You were traveling through universes and ended up here?" Spike nodded as she continued, "And your two watches have their own special properties like a storage unit and a dimensional gate creator?"

Spike asked, "Ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

She replied, "No, and I believe that the theory now exist judging by your presence."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Sunset Shimmer was walking through it as she came to a dark crystal and said,

"Malefor, I request your presence." The crystal sparked and Malefor stepped through it, he said, "Ahhh, Sunset Shimmer, my apprentice. You know why I called you to steal the Soul Gem?"

Sunset Shimmer replied, "To lure out a Skylander in hopes of defeating one."

Malefor spoke, "As for the Crown of Magic, your intensions of creating an army of teenagers would lead to a Great Cleansing of this universe's Equestria. An army of Grublins and Teenagers under our command would cleanse our intended targets throughout the Multiverse. But the Crown of Magic has fallen into custody of that wretched Principal Celestia, she has encountered the Skylanders and that dragon, Spike."

Sunset Shimmer asked, "Should I go after the Soul Gem or the Crown?"

The Dragon replied, "Go after the crown. After you used its magical proportions for your army, you will grab the Soul Gem."

* * *

At a big night at high school, Spike asked EQG Twilight, "So, you're going to compete for the title of Princess of the Fall Formal for the Crown of Magic?"

EQG Twilight replied, "That's right and after this we can all go home."

Punch Pop Fizz and Alicorn Twilight replied, "We'll keep an eye out for Sunset Shimmer, she might also want the Soul Gem, so Legendary Rarity and Nightmare Rarity will guard him, Spyro and Dark Spike will be on over watch, while Drobot blends in as a DJ."

During the competition, Sunset Shimmer intended to humiliate EQG Twilight and frame her for ruining the dance decorations, until Punch Pop Fizz along with Sunset Shimmer's Ex-Boyfriend, Flash Sentry proved EQG Twilight's innocence. After EQG Twilight won the Formal and was presented with the crown, Punch Pop Fizz cheered,

"Shake and Break!"

* * *

Until after the formal, Sunset Shimmer was so mad, she capture Dog Spike which was foiled thanks to Spike's Electricity breath. Sunset Shimmer said to EQG Twilight,

"Give me the crown or I will destroy the Portal to your Equestria!"

EQG Twilight refused as Spike said, "You can destroy the portal because they can still get back to their Equestria because I can create a portal to their Equestria."

Sunset Shimmer ordered a henchman of hers, Spike's old friend Snips to attack EQG Twilight, Spike blocked him with a tail swipe, but the impact knocked the crown out of EQG Twilight's hands. Spike also lost Legendary Spike's Soul Gem, which was lying right next to the Crown as Sunset Shimmer approached them,

"At last, the Crown of Magic and the Soul Gem are mine!"

* * *

She placed the crown on her head which transformed her into a demonic creature. Her army of Grublins emerged from the ground as she held the Soul Gem, Spike got on his Portaltrix and said,

"Master Eon, come in. I repeat, Master Eon, Mom, Aunt Luna, Sunset Shimmer has the Soul Gem and she has an army of Grublins at her disposal, send every Skylander!" The Portaltrix reported back in Eon's voice,

"Do not fear Spike, The others are on their way."

The Demonic Sunset Shimmer laughed, "Now I would start with my army for this Universe's Equestria's Great Cleansing." She destroyed part of the School and hypnotized the students into serving her. Until a large portal opened and soon, every Skylander and Equestrian Skylander arrived, responding to Spike's signal. The creature said,

"So, you called your Skylanders here to help you. Even your Giants and Swap Force Skylanders. But now its game over for you now, every teenager will submit to Malefor and he will cleanse the Variant World."

Spike replied, "Not when we are around, Skylanders, CHARGE!"

* * *

The Battle began as every skylander clashed with the Grublin Army as Spike attempted to obtain the Soul Gem. The Giants beat down the Trolls and Hero Orcs, while the Swap Force played around with the Orcs and beaten them down with the Swapabilities. Sunset Shimmer fired a fire blast at the Giants which knocked them backwards, but Tree Rex went down as he limped to EQG Twilight as she said in shock,

"Tree Rex, your legs!" She saw the Giant's legs get blown off when the fireball impacted the ground. The Giant began to move by using his hands to drag himself, she yelled,

"Spyro!"

She watched in sad eyes as Tree Rex continued to move toward her. She saw the extent of his injury, she began to tell the giant, "I'm not going to leave you like this." Tree Rex reached into his Woodpecker buddy's nest and pulled out something familiar to EQG Twilight, A Crown of Magic. As he gave it to her, he said,

"Twilight planned to give it to you if this would happen. You need to gather your friends, help Spike defeat Sunset Shimmer. Get to the high school." Spyro and the rest of the Giants arrived as he said,

"Bouncer, tether him. His Photosynthesis Cannon can still fire." Ninjini looked at EQG Twilight, "Get you and your friends to the school. We'll cover you as best we can."

* * *

Spike pursued Sunset Shimmer to the roof of the damaged school until they faced each other face to face in a final showdown. Spike dodged Sunset Shimmer's fire attacks as he used his Ice Breath to put a little chill on the Demonic creature. She hurled a piece of the school at Spike which he cut down using his Earth Breath. Spike used an Earth Fury attack to hit Sunset Shimmer with falling boulders. His attack succeeded as the Fury attack hurt Sunset Shimmer, she chuckled as she said,

"You don't think you could defeat me yourself. Most Purple Dragons fight the enemy alone." EQG Twilight ran right beside Spike along with the rest of the EQG mane 6,

"He's not alone. And lucky for me, Tree Rex let me borrow Skylander Twilight's Crown of Magic because she allowed it." Spike nodded as he spread is wings while the Equestria Girls spread their arms and said,

"Friends together, Friendship Forever!"

After they generated their magic into Spike, he unleashed a Harmonic Fury, which defeated Sunset Shimmer and exorcised her of that possession. Spike obtained Legendary Spike's Soul Gem and EQG Twilight obtained her Crown of Magic. They cheered until a dark hand grabbed the defeated Sunset Shimmer and disappeared with her. Spike recognized it,

"Unlike all of the others that served Malefor, Sunset Shimmer must be special to him. Its the first time I ever seen Malefor show much compassion to save her. But why?"

After the battle was over and the teenagers were free, the Skylanders were thanked by most of the teenagers because of their bravery. The Skylanders helped repair the school, Tree Rex's legs grew back, thanks to Whirlwind and Polar Whirlwind's healing rainbows, Camo's growth and Fluttershy's bandages and soon enough it was time to go home. The Skylanders waved by the EQG Mane 6 and Spike opened a dimensional gate back to their universe. EQG Twilight said,

"Well, there was no outcomes of their visit." Her statement changed when Dog Spike changed into a human teenager. EQG Twilight said, "I stand corrected."

* * *

As the Skylanders returned to their universe, Spike placed Legendary Spike's Soul Gem into the slot in the storage compartment, it generated enough magic to seep to the Variant World, and Legendary Spike emerged from the portal. He had signs that his powers were returning, Legendary Rarity hugged her lover. Legendary Spike said,

"I guess I should thank you for restoring my powers. I am in your debt."

Spike replied, "Its what a Skylander does."

Princess Celestia asked, "You mentioned Malefor saving Sunset Shimmer after you defeated her. Do you know why he would do this?"

Spike replied, "I don't know, but I plan to find out later."

Master Eon spoke, "We will find out why Malefor saved her, another time."

Princess Luna replied, "You stopped Sunset Shimmer and saved Legendary Spike. I bet the Equestria Girls would remember you and the Skylanders."

Spike chuckled, "I guess so."


	30. Whirlwind's story

One night in Equestria, Whirlwind was foalsitting the CMC until it was time for them to go to bed. Applebloom asked, "Do we have to go to bed so soon?"

Whirlwind replied, "In Avalar, early to bed, early to catch the cloud or is it the sheep?"

Sweetie Belle asked, "Can you tell us a bedtime story?"

Scootaloo requested, "Can you tell us the story on how you met Bianca and you saved the Dragons and Unicorns?"

Whirlwind replied, "You have been waiting patiently." She narrated, "Well, it all started when the Dragon Eggs and the Unicorn Foals were stolen in the dead of night."

* * *

Before the theft of the Dragon Eggs and Unicorn Foals, the Dragons and Unicorns called upon two independent delegates, Spectra and Storm Breaker. When the theft occurred, Storm Breaker saw the sorceress and shocked her, but it was too late to save the egg from going into the hole.

Meanwhile, the sorceress walked up to her queen and said, "We managed to capture the eggs and foals, your Highness, every last one."

The queen said, "Excellent, maybe you are something useful after all. Now, go guard the tunnels, stop anyone from coming through!" The sorceress went back unknowing that they were being watched by a fairy.

* * *

While the Dragons and the Unicorns were trying to recover from the theft, a fairy popped out of the hole. The Elder Dragon asked, "Where are the Eggs? The Unicorns are also wondering about their Foals, where are they?"

The Fairy replied, "The holes came from a combined Dragon and Unicorn nation. We found most of the Eggs and the Foals, but they were too heavy to carry back."

Storm Breaker asked in shock, "A Combined Nation?" The Elder replied,

"The Forgotten Nation." He turned to Storm Breaker, "Storm Breaker, where is your daughter? We might need her help because this involves the Unicorns as much as Dragons."

Storm Breaker replied, "She is always practicing her abilities. If Whirlwind succeeds, Dragons and Unicorns should treat her as an equal." The Elder nodded, "I'll assemble a summit here. I would also tell the Unicorns to send a delegate for the summit."

* * *

Whirlwind was meditating underneath the Tempest clouds as her abilities began to charge up and fire a double rainbow. She opened her eyes and saw her parents approach, she asked,

"Mother, Father, It seems you need my help?"

Spectra replied, "Actually its the Dragons and Unicorns that need your help. We need to meet them back at the theft site with you along with us."

* * *

When they returned to the theft site, The Elder Dragon was waiting for them along with the Unicorn delegate. They were also accompanied by a Cheetah Archer and a White and blue Dragonfly. The Elder noticed,

"It is about time, you arrived." Whirlwind asked, "There was a theft of the Dragon Eggs and Unicorn Foals?"

The Unicorn delegate said, "Yes, and they were taken to the Forgotten Nation." He gestured to the Archer and Dragonfly, "We want you to take Hunter and Cloudy to find the eggs and foals."

Hunter said, "We have no time to waste, so we should move quickly." He got into the hole with no trouble at all. Cloudy buzzed up to Whirlwind,

"I'll be accompanying you through your assignment. I might get into some hard to reach places to find eggs and foals." Whirlwind nodded, "I'll be looking forward to it."

The Elder finished, "Find the eggs and the foals and bring them back, Whirlwind. All of us are depending on you." Whirlwind replied, "I'll do my best." The hybrid jumped into the hole where she would face many dangers in the Forgotten Nation.

* * *

After Whirlwind emerged from the hole and met Hunter, he said, "I am going to scout around and find any traps waiting for us."

Whirlwind replied, "Cloudy and I will search for any eggs and foals."

As Hunter took off, Whirlwind began her journey throughout the Forgotten Nation, which was kind of a Paradise because they entered Sunrise Spring. They wandered near the cliffs as Whirlwind jumped each step, she came close to a portal until she saw a stream of Rainbow Energy coming towards her. As the stream hit the ground to cause an explosion, it revealed a sorceress from her father's description. She stared at Whirlwind,

"So, you're the one they sent to rescue the eggs and the foals?" She laughed, "How sad. Look here, you strange dragon, if you know what's good for you, you should crawl back through that hole you came through."

Whirlwind replied, "If YOU know what's good for you, you should think twice before threatening me. Those eggs and those foals belong to their parents, and we will find them."

The sorceress threatened, "Those eggs and those foals belong to us now, and I've hidden them in places, you will never find in a thousand years."

Whirlwind retaliated, "Then what is that on the cliff? Oh yes, its a dragon egg." Cloudy pointed to a cradle, "And what is this?" The Dragonfly looked into the cradle, "Oh yes, its a Unicorn foal."

The sorceress threatened again, "Even if you found those, our expertly trained armies will dispose of you and get them back." Whirlwind gestured her wing to the downed trolls she killed to get there.

Whirlwind pointed a claw at her, "Do us a favor and stay out of our way."

The sorceress disappeared in anger as Cloudy said, "Did you threaten others when you were young?" Whirlwind shook her head, "I lived in isolation, but I threatened her to show that we mean business."

Whirlwind narrated her journeys to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and her rescue of Sheila the Kangaroo after paying off a Bear with a bag of gems. After Sheila helped Whirlwind find the eggs and the foals in her home, Sheila said that she would be available at any portal that has her face on the sign next to it. She went to the part where she encountered Bianca again, but this time, Hunter followed Whirlwind along.

* * *

Whirlwind and Hunter were on their way to check out the portal that just recently opened. The Archer lost his footing and tripped, earning a slight giggle which caught Whirlwind's attention, she remembered the sorceress's name this time,

"Look out, Hunter. Its the scary sorceress, Bianca."

Bianca angrily said, "I've warned you, this place isn't safe for small strange dragons and...Pussy Cats."

Whirlwind replied, "Thanks for the advice, but we are more than capable."

Bianca casted a spell, "Are you capable for this?!" She flung a ball of light which caused an explosion, but luckily, Hunter and Whirlwind dodged it. The Hybrid had an angry glare in her eyes as her Rainbow energy began to charge. Bianca got the signal to run, but Whirlwind charged after her and used her Double Rainbow on her as a warning,

"Come back when you've got the gust to attack again, okay?" Hunter replied, "Whirlwind, is it me or does it feel like that she is being used?"

Whirlwind replied, "I don't know, but I felt something in her speech. I feel like your suspicion might be correct."

* * *

The portal led to a molten crater in a place called the 'Tiki Lodge' almost knowing that there are eggs and foals in this place. Whirlwind used her abilities to knock down trolls and surprisingly discover that the trolls weren't alone, they had some friends with them called 'Rhynocs.' After defeating one of them, she said,

"These Rhynocs are artificially created...by magic."

Cloudy replied, "That sorceress, Bianca didn't do anything to create these."

Whirlwind replied, "I think her mentor is responsible for these Rhynocs."

After they rescued a Unicorn Foal and found the exit portal, they were soon drawn to two portals, one was closed with the sign of a penguin on the side and the other was closed with a very familiar bear with a bag of gems. Whirlwind said,

"Moneybags, I had a feeling, I'd find you here."

Moneybags replied, "Whirlwind, I happen to see four thieves run into this door. They paid me to guard it, but I will gladly open the door to their hideout...for a small fee." Whirlwind and Cloudy had an agitated look on their faces as they paid that greedy bear 300 gems to open the door.

* * *

Whirlwind found most of the eggs and the foals, Hunter found an egg and a foal in the Mushroom Speedway, where he used a plane, he found, though unfamiliar with the controls because he never flown a plane and used his bow and arrow to clear the course of Sheep Saucers. He found an egg and a foal when Whirlwind followed him by gliding. Some other areas were some places that they cannot reach, so they moved on, knowing that they will be back. Hunter spoke to Whirlwind,

"I'm going to Midday Gardens to find any eggs and foals. Head for the balloon as soon as you are ready." As Hunter left, Whirlwind saw a sign with Cloudy on it, she told her dragonfly companion,

"A fairy wants your help in a matter that only involves you. But we need to come back later." Cloudy replied, "Lets set off for Midday Gardens."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianca told her mentor, The Sorceress about Whirlwind, Hunter and Cloudy, though it didn't impress the Sorceress to know that there is a rescue team out to take back the eggs and the foals. She asked,

"Listen to me, you insolent girl. Why haven't you disposed of that infernal Strange Dragon?"

Bianca replied, "I tried to scare her off, your Highness. But, she's just not afraid of anything, she threatened me to stay out of her way, she hit me with a powerful rainbow attack, and she uses a Tempest cloud power. All in all, she is just not afraid of anything."

The Sorceress asked, "Not afraid, NOT AFRAID!? Why have I been training you all these years?! USE...SOME..MAGIC!" She handed Bianca a book, "Here's a Spell Book, whip up a monster and eliminate her."

Bianca asked, "Kill her?" The Sorceress yelled, "I don't know what you do! As long as you get rid of her!" Bianca motioned one of the Rhynocs to come forth while the trolls bother a caged penguin. She turned the Rhynoc into a small rabbit fodder, and soon into a giant toad-like creature without bunny ears.

Whirlwind narrated her tag-team with Sheila the Kangaroo as they battled Buzz, the toad-like creature that Bianca created. She discussed the battle tactics that Sheila laid out before the battle. The hybrid discussed about knocking Buzz into the lava as Sheila ground-pounds him. Scootaloo laughed,

"I guess he got what he deserved."

Whirlwind replied, "That's not all, we also got the egg and the foal, he was guarding."

Sweetie Belle asked, "Did get to Midday Gardens after the battle?"

Whirlwind replied, "When I arrived at Midday Gardens, it was good news."

Applebloom said, "What happened next?"

* * *

When Whirlwind arrived at Midday Gardens, she was confronted by Bianca, who wasn't too happy about what happened.

"Okay, you strange dragon. You managed to survive longer than I expected."

Whirlwind replied, "Well, that's a first to see you surprised."

Bianca replied, "But you don't have the slightest idea of what sort of dangers lie ahead of you. I suggest, you grab your cat friend and whatever eggs and foals you found, and hightail it back home while you still can."

Whirlwind said, "You expect me to abandon both my kind and fail? No, I want turn my tail on the Dragons and Unicorns."

Bianca asked shockingly, "Are you..."

Whirlwind finished, "A Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid? Yes, I am. I suggest that you hightail it back to your mentor and tell her that I'm not leaving. I'm telling this for YOUR own good."

Bianca disappeared as Whirlwind and Cloudy chuckled until they found Hunter near the base of an inactive portal. Hunter looked at the approaching duo,

"Whirlwind, Cloudy, the fairy, Zoe told me about hitting that target to open the portal. I'm thinking that my arrows could be enhanced with a Rainbow explosive that would blow on impact."

Whirlwind replied, "I know how to enchant a weapon, even an arrow." Whirlwind enchanted Hunter's arrows with a Rainbow explosive as he shot one towards the target. The target exploded in rainbows as the arrow impacted it. Hunter sheathed his bow and realized,

"I guess Zoe wasn't lying when she said that the target can activate the portal." He looked over to another portal passed a temple and said, "I'll be at that portal that's near the waterfall."

Whirlwind and Cloudy went over to the temple and discovered that irritating Moneybags and his new captive, a penguin with rocket launchers. She paid that greedy bear 1000 gems to free him which ended with a rocket to Moneybags' face.

* * *

After freeing Sgt. James Byrd and helping him with the situation at his base, she met Hunter by a ladder that had an inactive portal on top. Whirlwind said,

"Blast, that portal is inactive. But I suspect that you didn't want me to see an inactive portal."

Hunter replied, "You know how to climb ladders." Whirlwind spoke, "I could just jump and climb with my claws."

Hunter went back to the portal with the target, "Meet me at that portal as soon you are ready to set off for that realm." Whirlwind remembered a whirligig near the balloon when they rescued Sgt. Byrd, "We need some help with that whirligig."

* * *

After finding the eggs and the foals in some of the areas, they saw Bianca practicing a spell on a plant. The group kept a good silence as they saw her, Cloudy let out a slight giggle. Bianca turned her attention to a small rabbit and turned it into a monster rabbit, it went berserk as Hunter said,

"We should help her...even though she nearly toasted us."

Whirlwind replied, "We should help her out on this one." The monster rabbit ate Bianca as Whirlwind and Hunter charged in. Whirlwind and Hunter used a side head-butt and a kick to cause the rabbit to upchuck Bianca while Hunter used his explosive arrows on the monster to finish it off.

Bianca sighed and said, "Thanks."

Hunter replied, "It was our pleasure."

Whirlwind spoke, "Lucky for you, that we were around."

Bianca replied, "I can look after myself."

Whirlwind face-winged, "After you were eaten by a monster? Sure you can."

Bianca asked, "Would you like me to show you?" She casted a spell which only casted a butterfly for Cloudy to eat, she complimented, "Thanks for the snack. But I've seen Whirlwind's powers."

Whirlwind performed a Rainbow Singularity which created a rainbow black hole and a link of tempest clouds with rainbows bursting from them. Whirlwind spoke, "You'll try harder next time."

Bianca said, "I'll deal with you later." She walked away as Hunter said,

"We should keep an eye on her."

* * *

Whirlwind and Hunter separated again to search for more eggs and foals in the other areas. Whirlwind went to Spooky Swamp and saw that the lanterns were not lit. She remembered that she could only shoot rainbows and summon Tempest Clouds. That's when the tempest cloud idea hit her, she spoke to Cloudy,

"Can you locate the other Lanterns, I have an idea." Cloudy saluted, "Okay, Whirlwind."

She sped off to locate the other lanterns as Whirlwind used her tempest clouds on the first lantern. The lightning from the tempest cloud hit the candle and soon enough there was a spark and a fire from the candle ignited. She soon went to find Cloudy and light any remaining lanterns that Cloudy finds. During her search for Cloudy, she ran into that greedy bear, Moneybags again. After paying him to open a door, she found Cloudy right near the last lantern, they heard the sound of a door opening on the other end. Whirlwind talked to one of the Haiku speaking fireflies and found an egg and a foal, after that, an exit portal appeared.

The hybrid and the dragonfly went to the other end of the house and found another haiku speaking firefly. Whirlwind asked, "Before me and my friend go inside this house, who lives in it?

The firefly spoke in haiku,

_"A creepy wizard  
lives inside, but hates the light.  
He has awoken."_

Cloudy replied, "So, there is a sleepy head inside the house." The firefly spoke,

_"He swore to destroy  
whoever lights the tea lamps.  
Better you than me."_

* * *

Whirlwind and Cloudy went inside the house and saw the wizard. He was very angry that the tea lamps were lit. He stared at the Whirlwind and realized,

"You are the one who lit those tea lamps."

Whirlwind spoke, "And I believe you have something that belongs to both my kind."

The Wizard gave an angry glare, "Foolish, hybrid. The Sorceress told me about you and your quest to steal back the eggs and the foals. I will not give these two up. You will face my wrath for lighting those tea lamps!"

The Wizard threw a bomb at Whirlwind, but she managed to avoid it and charge it back at the wizard. After he shook off the explosion from his own bomb, he summoned a bunch of gators to kill Whirlwind. But Cloudy, sneezed and the gators were blown away by her sneeze. Whirlwind looked at her, "Cloudy, we'll discuss that later."

The Wizard hurled another bomb at Whirlwind until Cloudy sneezed again, blowing the bomb back at the wizard. Seeing as that his own bomb was being turned against him, he held up a sign saying,

_'I hate my job.'_

The bomb exploded, knocking him off of his post. Whirlwind stood over him as he said,

"All right, you win this round. But the Sorceress will know about this and will summon another monster to kill you."

Whirlwind replied, "In the meantime, I'll be taking the hatchling and the foal."

* * *

After returning to Midday Gardens, Cloudy asked, "Remember that sign, we saw back at Sunrise Spring?"

Whirlwind replied, "Yes, you think the fairy might need your help now?"

Cloudy replied, "I know that she needs my help now."

Whirlwind said, "Lets head for Sunrise Spring, we might even head back to Molten Crater and have Sgt. Byrd do his mission there."

* * *

After returning to Sunrise Spring, they came to the dragonfly sign to find the fairy, Zoe. She said,

"Whirlwind, I found an egg and a foal, but only Cloudy can be able to reach them."

Whirlwind asked, "Where are they?" The fairy replied, "There is a small hole that leads to a Crawdad Farm. I can take her there if she is ready."

Cloudy spoke, "I'm ready as I can be. We said that we would find the eggs and the foals and we can't give up."

Whirlwind said, "Lets split up, I'll head for Molten Crater while you go to the Crawdad Farm." Cloudy agreed, "That way, we would have all the eggs and foals from all the areas in Sunrise Spring."

Whirlwind told the CMC about Cloudy's adventure through the Crawdad Farm and her own task of making sure that all of the eggs and foals were safe in Molten Crater. Scootaloo asked,

"You had to split up from Cloudy to go to Molten Crater?"

Whirlwind replied, "I had to see that Sgt. James Byrd completed his mission there."

Sweetie Belle asked, "Did you get the Whirligig built yet?"

The hybrid chuckled, "Well, to your surprise, I arrived at Sunrise Spring in the Whirligig. After Cloudy and I completed our assignments, we quickly made haste to Evening Lake to meet up with Hunter."

* * *

The Sorceress was really angry with Bianca because of Whirlwind's persistence to leave.

"You bumbling, idiotic, worthless fool! I asked you to carry out one simple task and you fail me. I should've known better than to rely on a child."

Bianca said, "But..." The Sorceress interrupted her, "Don't worry about it. I will deal with them now."

Bianca replied, "These eggs and foals can't be worth all this trouble."

The Sorceress spoke, "Without the Dragons and Unicorns, the magic in this nation will wither away. Without magic, I'll die...and so will your ever so slim chance of becoming a SORCERESS!"

She turned to the Rhynocs and Trolls guarding a caged yeti. "Now, watch how a real sorceress dispatches her enemies!" She asked a red Rhynoc, "How would you like some Dragon hybrid for lunch?" The Rhynoc nodded his head and stepped forward as she turned him into a large Rhynoc while his companion gave him a large gun.

* * *

Whirlwind arrived at an arena with a Rhynoc monster in the center of the arena. She met Sgt. Byrd as she asked,

"What is that?"

The penguin replied, "That is the Sorceress' monster, Spike."

Whirlwind asked, "How did you know that the Sorceress would attack me?" Sgt. Byrd replied, "My tactical instincts told me the Sorceress would attack you here, so I flew in to help out."

Whirlwind asked, "Does your rockets affect it?" Sgt. Byrd replied, "Sadly, they don't affect this creature, but I can assist you by dropping ammunition that could enhance your powers, keep in mind that these are prototypes. Now get in there and fight the good fight!"

Whirlwind began fighting the monster with explosive lava balls that can be blown at the creature, thanks to Cloudy. After several hits, Sgt. Byrd dropped a red prototype ammo, Whirlwind obtained it and felt hot as a hot summer day, when she got close to the creature, she had to let it out through her horn in Rainbow fire.

After attacking the creature with it, Sgt. Byrd dropped a blue prototype ammo and Whirlwind grabbed it. She felt a mega charge in her tempest cloud power, and whipped her feathery wings forward, hitting the creature with a mega tempest power. She began calling in her mega tempest power on the creature and after many attacks, the creature spun, fell down and went poof. Whirlwind rescued the egg and the foal that he was guarding and made haste to Evening Lake.

* * *

At Evening Lake, Hunter was sitting with his legs crossed and thought about the many challenges that he went through, in one speedway, he had to strap on a jet-pack and use his bow and arrow to take down the Sheep Saucers and Space Cows. He had to ride a Skateboard, although he didn't know how to ride. He looked at his Falcon and said,

"Go, tell Storm Breaker and Spectra that we have found half of the eggs and foals." His Falcon flew off to inform the others. Hunter had the feeling that he was being watched, his experience during Malefor's conflict made him on edge. He stood up with his bow and arrow at the ready, he saw a figure move away, he tried to pin it, but it disappeared.

Hunter saw a tunnel at the bottom of the lake, he dived in and came up in an air pocket, that had a caged yeti guarded by Moneybags. He remembers that bear as he always tried to trick Chief Prowlus into selling the village to him. Moneybags noticed,

"Ah, Hunter, what brings you so far away from Avalar?" Hunter, still having his bow out asked, "I can ask you the same thing." Moneybags replied,

"Well, the sorceress was very fortunate to capture this dim-witted fur ball. But I can let him out for a small fee." Hunter replied, "How about you let him out or walk around with an arrow in your knee?" He had his arrow out with an intent of shooting Moneybags.

Moneybags cowards, "Okay, okay, just don't shoot! I'll let him out!"

The yeti, Bentley was released as his portal reactivated, he stretched himself out and said, "Ah, the first rejuvenating breath of freedom, with the humility of a wounded sparrow, I genuflect you're my noble deliverer."

Hunter replied, "It wasn't a big deal, but it was when he was involved." Moneybags spoke, "Yes, after all it was I who let you out."

Bentley got mad at the bear, "Why you Brazenly, Avaricious, Duplicitous, Larcenous Ursine!" Bentley attacked Moneybags back whacking him so many times. He asked Hunter, "One more, perhaps."

Hunter replies, "He gets what he deserves." Bentley took one strong swing at Moneybags and as soon as he was done. He said, "Please do afford me the sublime honor of enjoying your visitation in the nearest future." He entered the portal and Hunter soon followed.

* * *

Whirlwind and Cloudy arrived at Evening Lake and were confronted by Bianca, "Listen to me, Hybrid...Whirlwind... this is serious now. The Sorceress is planning a trap for you and if she catches you."

Whirlwind sighed, "She'll catch a gust and end up like her flunkies."

Bianca face palmed, "Look, I promise to take care of the rest of the eggs and foals, I mean it. Just take Hunter and go back home before.." She was interrupted when an arrow zoomed past her, she turned around and saw Hunter with his bow out. He was accompanied by the formally captured Bentley. Hunter said,

"I know what you might think is the right thing to do, but we think that the Sorceress is just using you for something else. What if she didn't care about the eggs and the foals' safety and just wanted to destroy them?"

Bianca said, "You're lying!"

Whirlwind spoke, "Its a slight truth, so why not join us. We are trying to save the eggs and the foals."

Bianca disappeared in her Rainbows as Whirlwind met Bentley the Yeti. Bentley pointed to a rocket,

"This rocket can take you to Midnight Mountain. But we need the necessary assistance to help finish it."

* * *

They separated and entered different portals to find the eggs and the foals, Whirlwind and Hunter raced each other in a rocket skateboard race, well both had to hang on to each other when they made a jump. Hunter was on the run from a really big Sheep UFO, that tried to abduct a Dragon Egg and Unicorn Foal, Hunter lured the UFO into a river of honey and made it crash. Whirlwind and Cloudy returned to Midday Gardens to have Cloudy go to Spider Town.

While they were gone, Hunter spotted a strange button. He felt the ground beneath him and felt like it was a trap, he moved to another end of the button and pressed it. It opened a trap door near the button, Hunter was curious to see what was down there. He jumped down through the hole and landed on his feet with his bow out. Until he realized that he was in a cage when the top closed in on him. Seeing that there was no way out, he sat with his legs crossed while holding his bow and arrow.

Whirlwind returned to Evening Lake and discovered Hunter was captured. Whirlwind said to Cloudy, "Once we find the Sorceress, we'll find Hunter." They went through the portals underwater and found the eggs and foals as well as the help that they needed for the rocket.

* * *

Hunter was sitting in the cage as Bianca approached him as she pulled off her hood, she handed him an apple, "I thought you might be hungry."

Hunter said, "I am thankful for this apple."

Bianca replied, "I'm sorry this happened, but I tried to warn you."

Hunter spoke, "I had to help Whirlwind rescue the eggs and foals."

Bianca said, "You just don't understand, if we don't bring dragons and unicorns back into this nation soon, all of our magic will be lost."

Hunter asked, "The Dragons and Unicorns lived together in this nation?"

Bianca replied, "Yes, this was their original home, but a long, long time ago before Malefor's conflict, the Sorceress banished them to two separate nations. She didn't realize that the Dragons and Unicorns were the sources of all our magic."

Hunter asked, "What if I convince some of the Dragons and Unicorns migrate here with their young. But I can't convince them if I'm in a cage."

Bianca was about to open the cage until she said, "I'm sorry, I can't." As she left, Hunter said, "Suit yourself." He returned to his original position.

* * *

Whirlwind acquired the necessary help to finish the rocket to take her to Midnight Mountain. The hybrid knew that if she pulls this off, the Dragons and Unicorns would think differently about her. She jumped onto the lift that led her into the rocket and set a course for Midnight Mountain.

* * *

The Sorceress was really agitated on Whirlwind's journey, she said, "That's it, I've had enough! I'm going to create a monster to end all monsters, and I'll send it out to destroy all the dragons and all the unicorns, even the little hatchlings and foals. Yes, yes, it will smash them and crush them and grind them and tear them!"

She laughed, "Yes, Smear them and smoosh them and crack them and creak them!"

Bianca asked, "Um, won't that kill them?"

The Sorceress laughed, "It doesn't matter, as long as I can still collect their wings and their horns."

Bianca asked in surprise, "What?! All this time you only wanted them for their wings and their horns?"

The Sorceress replied, "Of course, you ignorant girl. I need them for a spell, so I can live forever!"

Bianca said, "What, what, wait a second, A Spell!?"

The Sorceress asked, "What did you think I was going to do with all those dragons and unicorns, open a zoo?" A Rhynoc laughed at her question as Bianca spoke,

"You said, just keeping them in our nation was enough. You never said, you had to kill them!"

The Sorceress replied, "I don't have to kill them, it just stops them from wiggling so much."

Bianca got really mad, "You're terrible! Whirlwind and Hunter were right about you!" She left the Sorceress to her plans. The Sorceress said,

"Stupid Insolent Brat. I'll take care of her as soon as I finish off that Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid. Now where was I? Ah, Yes." She signaled a Troll to push the Rhynoc that giggled toward her as she transformed the Rhynoc into a monster that would give Whirlwind a hard time.

* * *

As Whirlwind arrived at the pit, she saw Bentley and asked, "The Sorceress plans to attack me again?"

Bentley replied, "And this may be our last stand, Whirlwind. The Sorceress plans to use this monster to destroy every iota of her opposition beginning with the two of us! Alas, there is no time for ruminating, a battle awaits us."

Whirlwind said, "That thing is too high up for my Rainbow attack. Can you help?"

Bentley replied, "I will endeavor to assist you by means of a steady provision of Combustible Projectiles. They will cause your horn to fire rainbows as fast enough to reach this monster."

Whirlwind went into battle as Scorch as Whirlwind called him, fired three eggs filled with crabs. As she defeated the crabs, Bentley threw a green projectile onto the battlefield. As she obtained it, her horn erupted in a green glow as she aimed at Scorch and fired a Rainbow rocket that hit Scorch while his barrier was down. The hybrid saw that Scorch is vulnerable when he pukes out the eggs. She knows what she has to do to stop Scorch, but she needs to know his own attack.

She grabbed a red projectile which caused her horn to fire Rainbow Projectiles at a fast rate. She saw Scorch puke out three eggs which contained Suicide Bombers, so she quickly dispatched them with her Rainbow Projectiles. She saw Scorch moving again and used her high speed Rainbow Projectiles on him which hurt him. Scorch puked out one large egg and out came a familiar enemy, Buzz. Whirlwind quickly used her High Speed Rainbow Projectiles to knock Buzz into the lava.

Scorch sent a massive attack which caused fireballs to drop when he spread his wings. She quickly dodged them as she shot Scorch with a Rainbow Rocket from the green projectile. She noticed that Scorch was hurt and is close to being defeated, he was on his last legs. Whirlwind fought off the enemies that Scorch sends out and fired a projectile on Scorch. She shot him down as he fell into the lava, she rescued the Dragon Egg and Unicorn foal that he was guarding, got back into the rocket and was on her way to Midnight Mountain.

Scootaloo asked, "Was that the last place you went before you fought the Sorceress?"

Whirlwind replied, "There is one more thing I learned from Hunter after the journey."

Applebloom asked, "What did he tell you?"

* * *

After Whirlwind defeated Scorch, Bianca went to Hunter's cage where he was still sitting with his legs crossed with an arrow in his hand As she approached him, he opened his eyes and said,

"Hello, Bianca. You came here to check up on me, I assume?"

Bianca replied, "No, I came to free you, Hunter."

Hunter asked, "What is this about?"

Bianca admitted, "You and Whirlwind were right about the Sorceress. She is going to kill all the Dragon Hatchlings and Unicorn Foals."

Hunter said, "Then we have no time to waste. After you free me, You need to find Whirlwind, tell her that we were right."

Bianca wasted no time in unlocking the cage, "I never thought we were going to hurt the Dragons and Unicorns."

Hunter replied, "Whirlwind will stop her, but we need to go." Hunter and Bianca ran out of the dungeon.

* * *

Whirlwind arrived at Midnight Mountain, which is where the Sorceress is. As she exited the rocket, Bianca appeared and said,

"Whirlwind, I know you don't trust me. But I can help you stop the Sorceress."

Cloudy buzzed toward her and asked, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Bianca replied, "You and Hunter were right about the Sorceress. She is going to kill the dragons and unicorns, even the hatchlings and foals."

Whirlwind asked, "She was going to use that Scorch creature to commit Genocide!"

Bianca replied, "She was, but you defeated it. But I know a way to open a hidden portal to her lair. If you can find enough dragon eggs and unicorn foals, their magic should be powerful enough to open it."

Whirlwind asked, "How many?" Bianca replied, "100 eggs and foals." Whirlwind said, "I guess Cloudy and I better get going."

Whirlwind told the CMC about her adventures in Midnight Mountain and the other areas that its portals connect with. She released a Space Monkey that was holding a laser blaster and apparently 'makes a bear dance.' She collected every egg and foal from every area and went back to Evening Lake to have Cloudy do her mission and help the Space Monkey, Agent 9 complete his mission.

* * *

After collecting 146 eggs and foals as well as collecting all of the gems from every area, They returned to the hidden portal to the Sorceress' Lair. Bianca appeared and said,

"Well, you have been busy at collecting the Eggs and Foals, you also managed to collect all the gems from every area. But you collected enough eggs and foals, so its magic is strong enough to open the portal."

Whirlwind replied, "Well, I was busy at collecting the eggs and the foals."

Bianca said, "You can confront the Sorceress whenever you are ready. But be careful, she will be expecting you."

Whirlwind replied, "I hope she is, because she's going to catch quite a gust." She began walking into the portal before she was halted by Bianca,

"I know that you're a hybrid, but why did you accept?" Whirlwind revealed, "Because the dragons and unicorns don't love me because of what I look like. Since my mother is a Unicorn and my father is a Dragon, I was treated with envy from the dragons and I was shunned by the unicorns. I took this journey so I can defend both my kind and hope they can change their points of view about me."

Bianca replied, "I understand. Maybe after you fight the Sorceress, we can start over and be friends?"

Whirlwind shook her hand, "Its a deal." She turned to Cloudy, "Come on, Cloudy, lets defeat the Sorceress."

* * *

The Sorceress was really angry that her 'Monster to end all monsters' was defeated by that infernal hybrid. She was now waiting for the hybrid to show herself and is now saving up her magic to destroy her. It wasn't until she saw Agent 9 appear and soon enough, a rainbow orb appeared taking the form of the Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid, Whirlwind. The Sorceress spoke,

"So, you have finally arrived. You've given me quite the headache interrupting my plans."

Whirlwind replied, "Which was a good thing, I won't stand around while you commit genocide of two species just for immortality."

The Sorceress realized, "So, that wretched girl betrayed me and told you of my plans."

Whirlwind spoke, "She realized that we were right and joined us to stop you."

The Sorceress shrugged, "I'll take care of her as soon as I finish you off."

Agent 9 yelled, "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! TIME TO KICK SOME SORCERESS BUTT!"

Whirlwind charged forth as the Sorceress fired a fireball from her staff which missed the hybrid. The Sorceress charged towards Whirlwind as the hybrid moved out of her way. The Sorceress moved back into the center and casted three electric orbs into the air and impacted on the ground, sending out a shockwave. Whirlwind looked and saw Agent 9 shoot down a balloon carrying a cannon. As soon as she saw the advantage, she charged to it, narrowly avoiding the Sorceress' barrier attack.

Whirlwind saw the items falling to the ground, thanks to Agent 9. She manned a cannon and noticed that the Sorceress was trying to avoid the Rainbow shots that the cannon fired. The shots managed to hit the Sorceress as she tried to avoid them and then charged right at Whirlwind. The hybrid jumped off the cannon as it disappeared and began getting away from the Sorceress until she moved away. Whirlwind manned another cannon and continued firing her own powers at the Sorceress with the cannon. She heard Agent 9 yell,

"Heads up, Whirl, I see balloons with hover tanks. I'll shoot them down for your use!"

Whirlwind kept a vigilant eye out as Agent 9 shot the balloons carrying the hover tanks. She quickly made her way to one of them and realized that its the same as controlling the tanks back in Haunted Tomb. She quickly maneuvered as she shot Tempest Clouds at the Sorceress combined with the Rainbow attacks from the tank. She soon heard Agent 9 yell,

"Whirl, flying saucers are inbound and I think they can augmentate your air powers causing you to fly without the saucer!"

Whirlwind decided to do the best thing she has ever done, have the Sorceress catch quite a gust. Whirlwind approached the saucer and felt her wing strength growing stronger as she lifted herself off the ground. She was flying without the saucer, but the saucer gave her wings strength. She turned her attention to the Sorceress and fired her Rainbows at her enemy and summoned Tempest Clouds to give her quite a shock. Whirlwind ended the battle by creating a tornado above the Sorceress carrying her in a gust as she tried to escape. But when she did, she fell into the lava surrounding the battlefield, as she sank, a Dragon egg and Unicorn foal appeared from her staff. Whirlwind rescued the egg and the foal, and disappeared in a Rainbow portal along with Agent 9.

Scootaloo asked, "You beaten the Sorceress, rescued the dragon eggs and unicorn foals, and restored freedom to the Forgotten Nation?"

Whirlwind replied, "It wasn't until I found out that my journey was not complete yet."

Sweetie Belle asked, "Why?"

The hybrid replied, "I still needed to find the rest of the dragon eggs and unicorn foals, plus Hunter disappeared again, so I had to make sure that he wasn't in trouble."

Applebloom asked, "Did ya find him?"

Whirlwind replied, "When I asked Sheila about Hunter..." She flashed back into her memory,

* * *

Sheila was speaking with the goats that live on the alp. She spoke,

"Now, how many times do I have to tell you, not to tease that moose?" The goat said pointing to the goat in the wall, "It was Billy's idea, uh Yah yah, ha."

Sheila asked, "Is that true, Billy?" Billy's words were all muffled because he was in the wall until Sheila said,

"Hold that thought, Billy." She turned to an approaching Whirlwind, "Whirlwind, great to see ya."

The hybrid spoke, "Hi Sheila, I've been looking for Hunter all day. Have you seen him?"

The kangaroo giggled, "Sorry Whirlwind, Hunter made me promise not to tell you where they went." That word hit Whirlwind's thought, 'They, as in Hunter and Bianca.' She smiled,

"Hunter, you sneaky Romeo, cheetah archer." Sheila said, "Ya didn't here anything from me." Whirlwind chuckled as she went to the Fireworks Factory.

* * *

Whirlwind arrived at the Fireworks Factory and saw Hunter and Bianca gazing at the fireworks fired by Sgt. Byrd. Hunter was holding Bianca bridal style as Whirlwind observed because they were on the high ground. As Whirlwind decided to lay down, Cloudy looked at the couple and asked pointing her hand at them,

"What do you think?" Whirlwind replied, "Its a very amusing sight, Cloudy. A noble archer and a sorceress in love." The dragonfly asked while settling down between the hybrid's ears,

"Are we going to find the rest of the eggs and foals ourselves?"

Whirlwind replied, "Yes, but they deserve this date. Bianca and I agreed to start over and be friends. Right now we should watch the fireworks."

Whirlwind flashed out of her memory as Scootaloo asked, "So they were dating when you found them?"

The hybrid replied, "Yes, I did. But Cloudy was right, we had to find the rest of the eggs and foals ourselves. But it didn't take to long to locate them."

* * *

Whirlwind returned to Midnight Mountain until she ran into that backstabbing, con artist, Moneybags. She went to him and said, "Look, there is nothing more that you can offer for the gems I found okay."

Moneybags replied, "Don't worry, I won't be needing anymore of your money. I've just found one of the dragon eggs and unicorn foals and I'm going to sell both of them for a fortune to any worthy buyer throughout Skylands."

Cloudy said, "Um...I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Moneybags asked, "Why?" He looked at Whirlwind and saw anger in her eyes, "I better be going now, uhhh...tootles." Whirlwind yelled, "REFUND!"

Whirlwind chased Moneybags around Midnight Mountain, striking him with her Rainbows or Tempest Clouds, instantly getting back all the gems she gave to Moneybags. After getting back all of the gems, Moneybags gave up the egg and the foal, and retired to Spooky Swamp to become a Haiku Poet.

* * *

After dealing with Moneybags, Whirlwind saw a portal on one of the islands in Midnight Mountain. She went to the portal and saw Zoe near the closed portal and asked,

"What's wrong with this portal?" The fairy replied, "Its sealed with the strongest magic, I have ever seen. You are going to need 149 dragon eggs and unicorn foals and 15000 gems from each area to break the seal."

Whirlwind looked at the atlas, "We've collected 148 eggs and foals and all the gems from each area except Cloudy's mission here in Midnight Mountain."

Zoe replied, "I can take Cloudy to the Robot Bug Factory if she is ready."

Cloudy replied, "I'm ready as it will ever be."

* * *

After Cloudy completed her mission, they had everything in order to break the seal and open the portal. Whirlwind arrived at a place called the 'Super Bonus Round' where she met Bianca in a more friendly tone.

"You did it, Whirlwind. You've defeated the Sorceress. I suspect we can begin to start over like we agreed?"

Whirlwind smiled, "Yes, we can." She held out her wing, "Hi, I'm Whirlwind, a Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid."

Bianca smiled as she held out her hand, "My name is Bianca, I'm a sorceress who just recently gained the title." Bianca shook Whirlwind's wing as the hybrid asked,

"Where exactly are we?" Bianca replied, "This place is where the Sorceress kept all of her treasure, but after she was defeated, a bunch of thieves came in and stole it. If you can catch the thieves."

Whirlwind finished, "I would present both my kind with the treasure." Whirlwind journeyed throughout this new area, catching thieves and collecting every piece of treasure from each area. Even shooting down the Sheep Saucers, she realized that sheep weren't so stupid since they can fly a saucer. She hopped into a submarine that Hunter found and blasted away at the enemy subs that were buzzing about. She helped Hunter deal with a gang of yetis on snow discs who were planning to have Hunter slick the whole course with hi tongue as she races them on a rocket snowboard. After beating the yetis, she turned her attention to the last portal in the Super Bonus Round.

* * *

As she entered the portal, she was wondering what lies behind it. When she exited the portal, she saw an arena that was covered in deadly pink acid, a saucer on the landing she was standing on, and a bigger saucer piloted by The Sorceress. Whirlwind stood in shock until Bianca arrived,

"I don't know how she did it. I think the Sorceress must've survived that last battle."

Whirlwind replied, "I should've known that dropping her into the lava was a bad idea."

Bianca said, "That trick you did with the saucers won't work this time. But you are going to pilot my flying saucer, its the best chance to defeat her."

Whirlwind asked, "Anything special you put on the saucer?"

Bianca replied, "I casted a few spells on it so your powers would link to it. You've come so far, Whirlwind. I know you can beat her."

And so, the air battle began against Whirlwind and The Sorceress, the hybrid used a good evasive maneuver to avoid the Sorceress' fireballs she launches from her saucer as she fires her Rainbows and Tempest Clouds at her. The hybrid almost got hit by her opponent, but she quickly evaded. She passed by the Sorceress in a way that was too close for comfort and fired a Rainbow at her from her horn. After several hits, she saw the saucer catch on fire as it went down, it crashed, flinging the Sorceress in the air as well as the last dragon egg and unicorn foal. The Sorceress landed into the acid where she was finally defeated once and for all.

Whirlwind landed the saucer and looked at the egg as it hatched, she soon discovered that there were twin baby dragons in the egg and the foals she rescued were twins as well. After that, that was all of the eggs and foals, the Sorceress is defeated and now its time to go home.

* * *

After returning home, Whirlwind saw the happiness around because the dragons and unicorns have their young back. Whirlwind picked up a young dragon and unicorn to take back to their parents, she acted as a delivery hybrid to bring the hatchlings and foals back to their parents. She looked around and everything was peaceful again, thanks to Whirlwind. Hunter convinced some of the dragons and unicorns to migrate to the Forgotten Nation because the Sorceress is no more. One of the parent dragons called out,

"Three cheers for Whirlwind!" The dragons and unicorns cheered for their hero because of what she did to save them both.

Whirlwind finished, "The end." She noticed that the CMC have fallen asleep to her story's ending. She pushed the blanket up to their heads, "Good night, girls."

The CMC replied, barely awake, "Good night, Whirlwind."


End file.
